Hounding for Love
by EllieJacks
Summary: Bella moves to Seattle with Alice and Rose but when both her friends find love in the big city, she finds herself at the edge of temptation and disaster when she meets Edward Masen who is a self confessed ladies man. Rated M for adult content. BxE A/H
1. Chapter 1

**So, this is a little something I ended up day dreaming about. I decided to put pen to paper or more accurately, finger to key board, to try and re create it. I hope I've done it some justice! **

**So Edward seems, a little *cough* different in this chapter, please stick with him because he deserves a chance, right? I mean we are talking about Edward here people! Oh and this is the only chapter I plan on doing as EPOV.**

**Anyway, I will shut up now! I hope you enjoy it, don't forget to give me some feedback in the form of a review! **

**I want to say a huge thanks to my friend Mi, who has pre read this for me. I love you lots like jelly tots! **

**I don't own Twilight, I just like to play with the characters! Thank you SM for dreaming up Edward!**

* * *

"Hey, man. Are you even listening to me?" I'm vaguely aware of my friend Jasper trying to get my attention, but I'm too busy concentrating on the hot blonde over at the bar who's been staring at me and smiling for over an hour.

She keeps turning her head towards me, twisting her amazing body that is barely covered by a little red dress. I've been biding my time but I think I have to go over and introduce myself. I give her my trademark grin and put my hand up to Jasper.

"Got to fly J, don't wait up.'

I smirk at him as he groans in frustration, he knows me too well. I walk over to the bar and lean against it; watching as Jasper walks off, probably trying to hunt down Emmett and turn towards the girl on my right.

She smiles up at me through her long lashes.

"Hi, I'm Tanya."

She pouts her plump lips, before swiping her tongue across them.

I smile appreciatively as I let my eyes wander up her legs that seem to go on for days. An image of them wrapped around me pops into my head making my cock twitch. I carry on over her as I reach her huge rack, which is spilling out over the top of her dress.

I fucking love tits, that has to be my favourite part of a woman, closely followed by the ass. I like to think that I'm both a tits and ass man, I don't want to be choosing between things like that.

This whole charade is a game that I'm good at, I can't lie and I know exactly how arrogant that sounds. I also know that she wants this and she knows what I want too. It's barely a game anymore if I'm honest.

I compliment her and ask if I can buy her a drink, she giggles and tells me what she's drinking. After one Belini for her and another beer for me and a conversation or two about irrelevant shit, as said by Flynn Ryder (Yes, I fucking love Disney. Fuck off.) I turn on 'the smoulder' and yes, it works.

She asks if I want to go back to hers. Touching is better than any pick up line, just little brushes of your hand, not too much or too grabby or she'll be calling you a pervert and spraying pepper spray into your eyeballs, and believe me that shit hurts. But as we walk out I place my hand onto the small of her back, I think they like feeling safe.

By the time we get to her place I've already forgotten her name but we've made out twice. No groping, I'm saving that for behind closed doors. I can't say the same for her, she almost had my cock out in the cab. I'm not complaining, but I don't like an audience and the cab driver loved the peep show he was getting a little too much.

As soon as I shut the door to her apartment, she is all over me. I love having a woman under my mercy, watching them come apart under my fingers or tongue is hot. I'm partial to the odd blow job, but I'd rather be doing the sucking and finger fucking.

I turn round and I press my lips to hers as I push her up against the wall, I suck gently on her bottom lip as I find the zipper on her dress. I kiss my way down her neck, starting just under her ear.

She throws her head back and moans as I slide her dress down her body. My fingers brush against the sides of her breasts and they jiggle softly as I free them. I pull my face from her neck and stare at her large, soft tits. Her nipples are already hard and I run my thumb over the hard nub. She inhales sharply as I kiss, then suck gently on it and circle the other nipple with my thumb.

I don't particularly like fake tits but these aren't too bad.

"Bedroom, where's the bedroom?" I mumble.

She points over my shoulder as I scoop her up making her squeal and carry her to her room in her panties and shoes. I put her down on the bed and pull off my shirt and pants, I crouch over her and run my fingers up the inside of her leg until I reach her apex. I touch the smooth silk of her panties and then pull them down sharply, freeing her pussy.

Fuck, she's smooth and wet.

I look at her glistening lips as she starts squirming and bucking up her hips. I smile and kiss her there gently.

"Oh fuck. More."

She spreads her legs, opening herself up for me. Some guys think giving oral is more of a second date thing to do, but I love it. The taste of pussy is better than anything else; some girls are definitely sweeter than others. I lick her there, ending up at her clit, where I linger for a second.

Her hips buck up and I feel her hand on my head, pushing me into her. I don't mind, but unfortunately I can't breathe through my fucking ears yet, I'm waiting for evolution to sort that shit out.

However tempting a death by pussy may seem, I want to feel that pussy wrapped around my cock in a minute and I can't do that if I'm dead from asphyxiation. I tap her hand and look up, she's fucking sitting up slightly and her tits are bouncing around as she squirms and fidgets. A fucking perfect view.

I fuck her pussy with my tongue and rub her clit with my fingers, I swap over at one point.

I bring her to the point of no return several times but deny her. By the time I do, she fucking explodes, her body shaking.

That's my cue. I rip the foil on a condom and roll it down my cock.

Sometimes I can make foreplay last a while, but it's been at least a week for me and I need a release so I flip her over and smack her bum hard, making her groan. I bring her hips up and push my very ready dick into her wet heat.

That feeling of being inside a girl, is indescribable. The heat and the way it squeezes, its fucking amazing. I reach round and rub her clit as I thrust myself into her roughly. Her moans get louder as I get quicker.

She wants to change position while I'm in full swing and pushes me backwards until she's sitting on me with her back to my face. She turns round to face me while I'm still inside her, which I have to admit does impress me.

I watch as she rides my cock, her massive tits bouncing up and down. I throw my head back as I feel her walls clamp down and I come in long spurts.

Fuck. Me.

She shouts my name as she comes. I stop and breathe for a second and then pick her up and pull her off me. She hisses at the loss of contact, I put her back down on the bed beside me. She goes in for a kiss but I sit up quickly, brushing her off and get up.

I reach down and pull the condom off, throwing it into the trash basket near her bed. She's leaning back on her elbows watching me as I pull on my pants and shirt. I pause to look down at her.

"Got to dash." I rummage inside my brain for her name. Natasha? I'm really not sure, she's just another nameless face to me so I just turn and walk away.

I can hear her asking me to leave her my number, which isn't going to happen. She knew the deal from the beginning and I'm pretty sure we have crossed paths before, not that I can be certain of that.

Once I'm back outside I run across the street and lift my arm to hail a cab, if I'm lucky I can still meet up with J and Em before we go home.

My name is Edward Masen, my friends call me a pussy hound, even though I fucking hate it I can't deny that it's a pretty accurate description of me and my extra-curricular activities. I've pretty much heard it all, so you can call me whatever you like.

My life has been like this for as long as I remember.

At the age of fourteen I had older girls serving themselves up on a platter to me. I resisted until I was sixteen. I guess I didn't know what I was missing. Ever since my first time, with a girl who just accidentally ended up in my bed naked at a party and pretty much begged me to have sex with her, I just can't help myself.

I don't keep count and it never means anything more to me than just sex. The fact that my family is very wealthy probably helps and I often get girls who are after the money and try to get me to fall in love with them. My father would have a new woman on his arm every week and I grew up surrounded by beautiful women, I guess the apple never falls far from the tree.

My friend Jasper, who is into psychology, thinks I'm searching for some kind of connection. I think I just love sex.

I message my friends as I'm in the cab and they meet me outside of the bar. They know where I've been and they want details, I placate them with a few minor details. I don't like to fuck and blab. They are telling me about the girls they met and how amazing they are, but I don't listen because I just want to go home, shower the pussy off me and sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to everyone that has given this story their attention, I really appreciate it! If you're reading this then I guess you're giving Edward a chance, he loves you for it! **

**I'm updating quickly, which means that I haven't replied to all the reviews yet, but I will! I thought you wouldn't mind!**

**So we actually get to meet Bella now! **

**Thanks again to my bb Mi, she is the best and has pre read this for me. **

**Please note that these chapters haven't been beta'd, I appreciate the anon review about splitting paragraphs! Thank you, hopefully I've managed to fix that a bit.**

**I might not own Twilight, but I want to own Edward!**

* * *

"Bella!" Alice is thumping my arm and pointing at a guy across the bar.

We have a rule that if we see someone we like the look of, we stick together. I never do see anyone, but that's probably because I don't like the idea of hooking up with someone at a bar.

I really don't have a long dating history, at all. I always had my nose in a book through high school and college and didn't really have any interest in anything other than that or school work.

My first boyfriend was Jake Black, he's a family friend who I grew up with and everyone expected us to get together. So when we turned sixteen, we did. He was very sweet and when I felt ready to lose my virginity to him after two years of dating, he let me in on his little secret. He was gay. I'm not going to lie, it devastated me at the time and it took a long time for me to get over him. We do still talk and I'm really pleased that he's now happy with a guy named Seth.

I had a couple of dates after that, all arranged by other people. Who thought they were being helpful. I think they all felt sorry for me, which didn't mend anything but I appreciated the effort. They still treat me as though I'm made of glass, which can be incredibly annoying. I'm hoping that with this new start in Seattle, I can finally move on physically because in my head, I already have for a long time.

I must have the saddest dating history for a twenty one year old, ever.

I sigh and nod over to her in defeat. She grabs my arm and drags me across the bar, bumping people out of the way. I send out apologetic looks to them as we go. She stops abruptly and I bump into the back of her.

"What's wrong, Alice?" I look over to where she's staring. A tall blonde guy is sitting on a stool at a table with another guy, who's getting up and walking over to the bar. I watch as his dark brown hair lights up with bronze when he walks under the lights. His broad shoulders sway slightly with his confident walk; I notice some tattoos peeking out from under the sleeves of his shirt.

He's good looking from the back, I guess. I turn to Alice but she's still watching the blonde guy, who's now walking off in the opposite direction.

"Maybe he'll come back?" I shout into her ear over the music. I'm not sure which guy she likes the look of. Her eyes seem to be following the blonde though. She tugs on my arm and we are off again.

In pursuit of her happy ending, as she likes to call her predatory man hunting.

I giggle into my drink, which is surprisingly alcoholic. I'm sure I vetoed that earlier but I can't even remember.

We finished our finals about six weeks ago, but this is our late celebration of that and Rose did come out with us, but I'm not sure where she disappeared to. It's not long before we find our missing friend and the blonde guy, who turns out to be very cute. His wavy, dirty blonde hair falls into his eyes as he laughs with another guy, who Rose seems to be surgically attached too.

So much for sticking together.

He's big and muscly like a bodybuilder with short curly black hair and he's covered in tattoos. Alice drags me faster and I stumble after her clutching my drink. Rose sees us and waves us over.

"Hey girls! These are my girls! Alice and Bella, this is Emmett and Jasper!" Her drunk voice carries, even if it is loud in here. Everyone listens when Rose talks, even at her normal volume. This is probably why she was chosen to give the commencement speech at graduation and why she was always voted as student president. Rose is tall and has a body to die for; she looks like a swimsuit model.

I'm talking about traffic stopping stunning. I giggle at the thought of trying to say that out loud.

The guys are fun and although I'm technically a fifth wheel, they include me and I find myself enjoying the evening. Emmett has us falling about giggling, he's a tattoo artist with his own shop in Seattle and he spends most of the night trying to give out free tattoos to all three of us. In fact in his mind we all now have about twenty tattoos each.

Jasper has the sexiest deep south accent that I've ever heard. He's a trained psychologist and wants to go into functional medicine eventually. I enjoy hearing him drawl about some story he's telling us about their friend, who they refer to as a pussy hound. He sounds like a complete jerk, but Emmett starts to get protective when we all laugh, he raises a shaky finger and declares.

"He might think with his cock but he's the best fucking friend I've ever had, that dude is the most loyal guy that I've ever met. He has one of the kindest fucking hearts, shit. If I had to go through what he has in his life. Shit man."

He doesn't finish what he's saying but he doesn't need to. We all have stories. That sobers us slightly, before raises his glass.

"To the fucking Casanova, who's saved my ass far too many times to count. We love you man."

We all drink to that and the mood lightens again. Jasper and Alice seem to be hitting it off as much as Rose and Emmett, I watch as Jasper pushes a lock of Alice's hair back out of her face delicately as she giggles.

Jasper asks me if I like Seattle and when I shout an enthusiastic "Yes!" punctuated with a fist bump, They all agree with just as much vigour and we all clink our glasses together.

After a while they have to leave to meet with a friend, Alice and Rose swap numbers with the boys and they hug us goodbye when they leave.

All I hear from the girls on the way home is how they are going to wait to text them, and how long is appropriate. It seems like a hell of a lot of hard work as they weigh the positives of waiting or not.

We get back to Roses new apartment, courtesy of her Father who bought it for her as a graduation present. That is just how the Hale's roll, in fact her father probably does roll around in his money. The image pops into my head and I snort out a laugh as he laughs manically, throwing bills into the air. He's actually a really nice guy and Rose was always treated like a princess.

We slump in a heap on top of the cushions in the living room. They discuss boys while I drift off to sleep. The last thing I hear is them planning to set me up with someone. I'm too tired to argue.

The next morning I feel like someone has put my head into a really tight vice and hot lava is being poured into my eyeballs. I groan at my reflection, my normally quite sleek but wavy hair is stuck up all over the place like someone has backcombed it in my sleep and some is actually stuck to my face, I try to pick it off but give up and shower, letting the hot water soothe my painful body. I have no idea how much I did drink last night, but it must've been a fair amount judging by my appearance and the fact that it feels like something has crawled into mouth and died.

I get dressed for the day which consists of yoga pants and my favourite tee that says 'Mrs Dexter' on the front of it. I clamber over Alice and Rose, who are both asleep still and I get busy in the kitchen. I get a big skillet out of the cupboard and decide on eggs and bacon for breakfast.

When I'm almost done and there's enough to feed the whole apartment building the girls begin to stir, they both groan and squint out from under their blankets. I glance over at the normally pristine Rose and can't help but giggle at her appearance; she throws a cushion in my direction and crawls to the bathroom on her hands and knees. She looks like something out of a horror movie.

After we've all had some Tylenol, we eat breakfast and they both text Jasper and Emmett. So much for their careful plans of waiting a week. I'm happy for them, they both actually seem like decent guys.

They don't have great track records as far as their love lives are concerned, Rose's last boyfriend Royce, turned out to be a complete jerk bucket.

Alice sometimes just gets a random feeling that she's 'meant' to be with someone, it doesn't usually work out for long especially if that feeling disappears. She's broken a few hearts in her time. I giggle as they pick up their phones for the hundredth time to look at the screens, checking for a reply.

"Emmett has the cutest dimples, did you see them Bella? Every time he smiles, he is so hot. I wonder if he has them in his other cheeks." She has a dreamy, faraway look on her face as she talks about him and I nod my approval, whilst trying not to giggle.

"He is very hot, Rose."

Alice turns to me with a mouthful of eggs.

"What about Jasper? I mean that accent almost disintegrated my panties." Cue another dreamy look.

"Yes, Alice. He's a bonafide hottie too. That accent even had me drooling a little." Alice's head spins back round to stare at me.

"The unflappable was affected? Wow. I think that I got me a keeper!" We all giggle as the girls tell me what they liked most about the guys. Rose wants to lick Emmett's tattooed arms amongst other parts of his anatomy and Alice wants to tug on Jaspers wavy hair.

All too quickly it's all focused on me, it always happens. Every time.

It doesn't matter how many times I tell them that I'm happy being single. It's not like I'm completely against the idea of having a boyfriend, I just haven't met anyone that really appeals to me on that level yet. Most of the dates I go on, I end up staying friends with them but the thought of anything more just doesn't seem appealing.

"So, Bella. What about you? Did you see anything you liked last night? I saw you watching that other guy who was with Jasper. Should I ask Jasper who he is?" I vaguely remember the broad back and tattoos.

"No thanks Ali. I'm interested in meeting this pussy hound though, maybe Jasper can hook me up with a little lovin' action, as he called it?" I deadpan.

Alice's eyes widen and almost pop out of their sockets before she collapses into giggles. We laugh about the stories. One in particular when they were at a fair and this casanova friend of theirs was on the big wheel with Emmett but managed to climb out and down while it had stopped at the top, just to go and chat up a girl he had seen. Apparently he almost got arrested for that stunt.

"Now he sounds fucking delightful!" I laugh and swipe the tears from my eyes as the girls stare at me. Rose looks over at Alice.

"I think we have broken her."

Alice's eye twitches and she nods her agreement with Rose. She puts on her best Yoda impression.

"Hope is in her future, I see."

I laugh and stand to clear away the plates. We are all staying here for the summer, as we're all hoping to intern here for the next year and it makes sense to come and get used to the city life. I have an interview on Monday for a great internship at Masen's Advertising. They don't accept many applicants and even fewer get a place so I'm incredibly nervous.

I'm more than excited at the prospect of living in Seattle and working here, with my two best friends. Rose has already offered for me to stay here for the year and Alice will be staying in Seattle with her Aunt Esme after the summer, who's so excited at spending time with her niece.

Life couldn't be more perfect right now. I've left my Dad back in Forks and I know that I'll miss him but I've already marked some dates in our diaries for future visits back home. However much I like Forks, Seattle is so much more alive. It's been so much fun so far, the freedom is amazing and having my two best friends here is comforting.

I wander back to my room and curl up like a cat on the comfy chair in the corner. I doze off with the early fall sunlight falling across my legs.


	3. Chapter 3

**So now we've met Edward and Bella, it's only fair to let them meet, right? **

**I love that a few people have been trying to guess, let's see if you're right!**

** I know that Grand Theft Auto isn't a multi player, but in my world it is... It's a great world, come and join me! **

**Thanks again for the reviews, hopefully I've replied by the time this is posted!**

**I'm on both Twitter and Facebook. ElliejacksFF . Hope to meet some of you guys on there. **

**Thanks to Mi, again. For, y'know. **

**I don't own Twilight or any of it's characters, unfortunately. **

* * *

The rest of Saturday sees us arranging mine and Rose's things in the apartment and by the end of the afternoon it's looking really nice. The furniture is all brand new and we end up moving it around a bit, but overall it doesn't take too long.

We're currently having a problem wiring up the TV and Xbox, Alice has all the instruction manuals and Rose is drinking tea. I'm leaning over trying to plug wire C into the freaking non-existent third hole in at the back of the TV.

"Get in there you stupid dang thing." I've been cursing for the last hour and it still won't work. Rose who hasn't been any help at all, holds up her phone with a huge grin.

"I have a reply! He's been asleep all day! Should I ask him to come over and help?"

Alice and I both shout at the same time.

I yell "No!"

She yells "Yes!"

I give up and snatch the instructions out of Alice's hands. Rose is happily tapping away on her phone before it rings. She stands up and twirls a long piece of hair in between her fingers, as she disappears into her room. I can still hear her sickly sweet voice as she giggles.

About an hour later I think that I'm almost done, I reach behind the TV over the table it stands on with my ass in the air and I'm trying to pull one of the wires out when I hear, who I assume to be Emmett come in and Rose laughing at everything he says. I sigh and carry on working, putting my full body into trying to get this last cable out. I hear Alice screech and shout.

"Jasper, you came! Oh, who is this?"

I hear another deep voice, it makes me think of warm, runny chocolate and I have a little giggle to myself as I almost get the fucker of a cable out. The room goes silent all of a sudden and I feel a warm hand touch me on the back, just as I manage to pull the cable out.

I used a fair amount of strength, which propels me backwards into a hard and warm body. I pull myself away quickly and spin round.

"Got it!" I grin up in my happiness and then stop, realising that it isn't anyone I know.

It's the man who was with Jasper before we went over in the bar last night. I can tell because of his hair and the tattoos on his arms.

"Oh, sorry." I side step him, noting the look of confusion and amusement on his face. I look over at the girls and brandish the wire like I've achieved some miracle. I would call it a miracle, it took long enough.

They both smile and laugh at me, Emmett comes over and takes the wire from my hand.

"Thanks B. The expert is this guy though. Edward, meet Bella."

I might've been annoyed at the nickname if anyone else had attempted that after only meeting me once before but it seems like his style. I turn back to Edward and smile.

"Hey." I hand him the instructions. "Need any help?"

"I should be fine, thanks though." He smirks, yes he actually smirks. The most annoying thing about it is, that it's hot. I look over his sculpted jaw and the light stubble that covers it and the most kissable mouth I've ever seen. His green eyes sparkle as he notices my staring. I quickly turn away embarrassed and grab my coffee mug, putting it to my lips. Rose yanks it away sharply before I can take a sip.

"Hey there, I think you've had enough caffeine today."

I scowl at her in defiance but I know she's right, I do feel especially wired.

I sit on the couch and watch Edward fix what's taken me nearly two hours. The others join us in the living area and the conversation flows. I don't really listen, instead I watch Edward in fascination.

Concentration mars his face and a little V forms between his brows as he runs his fingers through his already dishevelled hair. He looks as though he's just jumped out of bed after some passionate tryst, or from an incredibly hot centerfold.

His tongue pokes out a few times while he's doing something fiddly, which is almost hypnotising to watch. His strong arms tense as he moves the TV back and I observe the muscles as they flex and move under his skin. I try and discern what his tattoos are but they're mainly hidden by his sleeves.

He reaches across the table that the TV is on to grab a cable and I stare as his shirt rides up his back, showing a sliver of flawless skin. He catches me looking a few times and it makes me turn away blushing, but my eyes seem to be magnetically drawn to him and I can't help but return my gaze to him. I have no idea why he's holding my attention, there's just something about him, something other than his looks.

The best part of my day has to be when Edward drinks from his diet coke can, it's like the best TV advertising ever, right here in front of me with his throat bobbing as he swallows. I've never witnessed anything so sexy. I'm pretty sure that a puddle is developing in my panties. New underwear may be needed, very soon.

"B? Do you want to join us next weekend? We are off to the movies. We're going to see that new Cruise film."

I turn to face Emmett and I see all four of them looking at me expectantly. I feel like I've been caught with my hand in the cookie jar while I watch the amusement flit across Rose's face. I suddenly feel a bit warm; I know I'm not going to ever hear the end of this.

"Um, yeah. I guess. Sounds ok." I mumble.

"Don't worry about her, she has an interview on Monday. She's a little on edge." Rose winks at Emmett and then at me. I'm grateful for her attempt at trying to cover for me, even if it's a bit lame.

"Where are you interviewing?" Jasper asks with interest.

"Masen's Advertising." I can't help but feel a bit proud of myself.

"Oh wow. I hope it goes well."

The two boys share a look, I have no idea what the look is about. I glance back at the TV and I'm surprised to see Edward standing up. He's looking straight back at me with his bright green eyes regarding me with interest.

"Masen's huh?" He enquires, his voice soft. I nod back, feeling like a mute. "It's not easy getting an internship there, you must've graduated well."

"Yeah, I suppose I did." I'm suddenly very interested in my fingernails. I pick at the clear polish on them.

"Good luck." I hear him mutter but when I look up he's back behind the TV.

I mumble my thanks and go into the kitchen to order pizza for us all. It's the least we can do, for them coming to help us. Plus I need to clear my head a bit and stop ogling the hotness.

By the time the pizzas have arrived, everything is working and the guys are playing the girls on Xbox while Edward stands and watches. I can tell that he knows how good looking he is, he has an air of arrogance about him that seems to come from every look, laugh and word he says. I wonder if that's really who he is. He is, without a doubt the most gorgeous man I have ever seen, completely out of my league, definitely more in Rose's.

The more time he stands there with nothing to do, he fidgets and looks uncomfortable. His arrogant mask seems to slip.

I bring the hot pepperoni goodness over and perch myself on the floor near Alice's feet, munching on a slice. I watch as they run around Vice city and I laugh along with them.

I notice Edward fiddling on his phone again so I catch his eye and pat the floor next to me and point at the pizza.

"Come and get some while you can." I smile at him kindly.

The way that Emmett is scarfing it down it won't be there for much longer. He sits down fluidly next to me, our knees brush as he positions himself and I glance over, but he doesn't seem to notice so instead I watch his jaw as he chews.

It's like, the best jaw porn, ever. I turn back to the TV and watch the shenanigans on screen. Laughing a few times at their games, as they flirt outrageously both on screen and otherwise.

I turn and smile at Edward after hearing Emmett's booming declaration of war. He smiles back and snorts with laughter. I bump my shoulder gently into his.

"Are they always like this?" I whisper conspicuously.

"Yep, I had to grow up with that as my best friend." He jerks his thumb over his shoulder towards Emmett who is biting his bottom lip, his face screwed up in frustration. I giggle as he makes a face, then smiles widely showing off his perfect teeth. "Especially when I beat his ass on Call of Duty."

"That is my game. I own that game." I puff my chest out proudly because I am in fact the best, out of us girls anyway. He rolls his eyes and drops his head back against the couch.

"Ugh, girls thinking they are great at video games, it's all talk." He snickers as he catches my mock hurt expression.

"I'd totally beat your ass." I smile up into his eyes and realise that they have shifted somewhat. They somehow look darker as he smiles an almost lopsided grin that takes my breath away momentarily.

"I'd love to see that sometime."

Feeling a little dazed, I turn away from his intense expression.

"Maybe I'll show you one day." I reply as I look back at the screen. We sit in silence for a while, munching pizza.

"When's your interview on Monday then?" He asks.

"12:30" I groan. "I need to do some more research tomorrow. My interview is with Mr. Masen and I've heard that he can be quite tough and it's almost impossible to impress him."

"I wouldn't worry too much, if they've offered you an interview you've pretty much got in already."

"How do you know? Do you work there?" I watch his throat as he swallows some pop.

"Mr. Masen is my father."

I giggle, then I realise he isn't joking by his serious expression. My eyes now resemble saucers.

Oh crap.

"Oh."

He smirks at my expression.

"I never speak to him. So I wouldn't be able to help, if that's what you're thinking."

I cock an eyebrow at his arrogant tone. It's almost my full blown bitch brow. Almost.

"I wouldn't want you to, but thanks for setting me straight about that."

He mirrors my look and then smiles.

"Good."

I sigh, pushing my legs out in front of me and stretch up, pulling my muscles in my back. I can see him watching me in my periphery and Alice swats my arms out of the way.

"Get outta here Swan!"

"I am. I'm off to bed. Night!" I stand right in front of her and she hisses at me. "Night guys." I look at Edward. "Thanks for helping out today." He nods. The others all grunt their good nights.

Once I get to my room I get undressed in a hurry, aware of the people out in the living area and take off my bra, which all to pleasing as I stretch my back again. Leaning over took its toll.

I glance at my body in the mirror before I pop a new tee over my head. I have a good figure, I can't complain. I'm slim but soft. Alice often tells me how jealous she is of my ass and boobs. It's not a bad ass, I did tell her about squats but she's too lazy to consider doing them, not that she needs to. She's short and slim no matter what she eats, and she can really eat.

I switch on my Mac and Google Masen's for an hour. I've been staring at photos of Mr. Masen, who even looks mean in photos and I research the company. I learn that the company has been in the Masen family for a very long time and Edward is the only successor to the business.

A few photos pop up of Edward, I notice that there only seems to be one photo of him and his Dad together. He looks about twelve and is clearly upset. He was cute, even then.

I also come across a lot of drunken pictures of him out at bars and clubs, usually surrounded by girls, which is no great surprise. He even looks amazing when drunk, go figure. I get blotchy skin and red eyes as soon as alcohol hits my lips and that's without mentioning my hair.

I realise that I really need some water, so I creep over to my door and listen.

I can't hear anything, maybe they left. I crack the door open and peek out, but I can't see through to the living room very clearly. It's dark so I decide to sneak out and walk towards the kitchen, trying to be quiet.

"Dude. Emmett. Fucker. I'm leaving. Stop sucking face and listen to me! I'm not sitting here while you two get off, so I'm going."

I jump at the sound of Edward's voice and look into the other room. Edward is stood outside of Rose's door, which is just off the living area and Emmett's very grumpy face is looking out at Edward. He whisper shouts at Edward.

"Listen here, pussy hound. Just because you aren't getting any..." He stops when he sees me standing in the doorway with my slightly see through tee shirt on, panties and long socks. He gulps, loudly. I didn't even realise that I'd moved into view.

"What the fuck are you staring at?" Edward yells at Emmett through his teeth. He spins round and looks straight at me.

I'm far too interested in the fact that Edward is the Casanova that we've all been laughing about and I realise in that moment that Emmett has just figured this out too. Edward's eyes trail over my legs, I have good legs so although I do feel exposed I can't stop staring at him. I really shouldn't be shocked after seeing all of those images of him online. His eyes pause at my panties and then travel upwards, slowly.

When he reaches the girls, my head suddenly clicks into place and I cross my arms over them, knowing that this top isn't leaving much to the imagination. His mouth is set into a little 'o' as he looks into my eyes, they almost smoulder as I look into the bright emerald.

Emmett has gone and in that moment I realise that he's left me out here with Edward, who is the pussy hound.

Did I mention that?

I know that I look like a bunny caught in head lights and he's starting to move towards me. I back up slowly, step by step until I bump into the wall. I watch with wide eyes as he moves lithely, he looks almost predatory as he stalks towards me, slowly

He's in my dance space all too quickly and I look up at him as he towers above me. My mouth is dry and I can't seem to locate my voice.

He's staring down at me, his eyes which are usually bright, look very dark and almost frightening. But I can't stop staring at his inhumanly beautiful face.

Move aside Jamie Dornan, we have a new winner for the 'Makes panties disappear with a look' award. I wouldn't be surprised if mine have already left the building.

"Just tell me to stop." His voice caresses me like silk and I can't think of a single reason why I would.

I swear I hear a quiet growl from deep inside his chest as he puts his long fingers under my chin, his mouth comes towards mine and I close my eyes in preparation. My heart is thumping loudly in my ears. I wonder if he is going to kiss me or if I have somehow fallen asleep and am dreaming this. But before I can feel his mouth on mine I feel the air move in front of me and Edward's gone.

I blink open my eyes in confusion and see Emmett standing over Edward who's now on the floor.

"Get the fuck out of here. Not with her, just go. Don't fuck this up. I am getting sick of covering your ass, Masen."

When I finally feel stable enough on my legs, which have turned into the consistency of Jello, I duck under Emmett's tattoo covered arm and scoot over to Edward.

"Are you ok?" I ask him. He really looks mad and is staring up at Emmett, his beautiful face twisted in annoyance. I stand and pull on his arm to help him up while I shoot Emmett a glare. "Just go away, Emmett."

"You really have no idea, B." He turns back to Edward and mouths "Don't". He walks off back to Rose's room as I attempt to pull Edward into the kitchen; he complies reluctantly and sits on a stool.

"Are you ok?" I ask again.

"I'm fine, I don't need a fucking cold pack. I'm not a kid." I feel my eyebrows disappear into my hair and I laugh at the absurdity of what just happened.

Why did Emmett pull Edward away like that?

"What was all that about?"

"You are now off limits, apparently. Please put on a robe or something." His eyes are on my boobs again. I nod and go to my room to grab my robe. When I come back out I hear the soft click of the door as it closes after him.

I sigh as I realise how turned on I feel right now. It's kind of ironic that he turns out to be the one guy who manages to affect me like this, since Jake.

I know that I'm in really big trouble because I really fancy Edward Masen, the Pussy hound.

I head back to bed feeling a bit deflated as I put my headphones on to block out any unwanted noises from my horny friends.

I wish that Edward had kissed me, if that was what he was going to.

I drift off to the sounds of the Kings of Leon, blasting through into my ears, singing about 'Sex on fire'.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to everyone who is following this little story.**

**Will Edward listen to the warning that his best friend gave him? Hmmm. **

**Again, this chapter is technically not beta'd but Michelle has cast her lovely eyes over it for me. Cheers schlub.**

**I hate having to come to terms with the fact that no, I do not own Twilight or any of the characters in it. **

* * *

I spend most of Sunday doing some more research on Masen's and organising my folder ready for the interview. I also choose what I'm going to wear, I settle on black pants and a pretty, light blue blouse.

When I feel as organised as I can be, I bake some blueberry muffins for Alice and Rose. They just love my muffins.

I spend a lot of time and effort trying not to think back to last night but Edward seems to be lingering behind every thought.

Alice and Rose have been out all day with Emmett and Jasper. They were so excited and loud before they went, I was actually glad when they finally left. Emmett had put his hand on my arm and smiled at me before they all disappeared out of the door, he didn't say anything but I think he was checking that I was okay.

Rose had informed me in a very blunt way during breakfast that she'd witnessed me drooling over Edward. I decide not to tell them about what happened later in the evening. Emmett obviously hadn't said anything.

I was glad for a good excuse to stay behind and they hadn't returned by the time I went to bed.

I'm up earlier than the birds to get ready. I pop my head tentatively into their rooms and I see them both fast asleep, minus the guys thankfully. An eye full of naked Emmett or Jasper butt wouldn't have made the best start to my day.

I get a cab to Masen's, it's a bit too far to walk in the time I have to get there and I don't want to show up all sweaty and late. The cab drops me off right in front of the building and I crane my neck to look at it in all of its splendour. The impressive tall, cream building of Masen's Advertising seems to stand out in downtown Seattle.

I feel the nerves and excitement flutter around my stomach. I've been dreaming about this moment for the last three years, ever since we were bought here on a field trip. The trip was supposed to expand our career choices, it narrowed mine and advertising became my dream.

I walk into the large marble foyer and approach the spotless, curved steel reception desk. The girl behind it seems to be fumbling around, unsure what to do. She must be new; she's very apologetic as she taps away on the computer in front of her.

A lady with dark rimmed glasses and brown hair, which is tied up neatly, walks over to the new girl and tries to help her. Once the correct keys have been pressed she walks back round the desk.

"Miss Swan, I'm Angela, Mr. Masen's PA. Please follow me." We shake hands.

She shows me to the elevator and presses the button for the sixty-fifth floor.

It's a bit of a ride to the top and I fidget with my folder as we climb, running through my little speech in my head. She smiles kindly, adjusting her glasses as we leave the elevator and takes me through a set of double doors.

As we stand outside of the second set of doors she wishes me luck as she knocks and announces me into the large room beyond.

I walk in all knobbly knees and awkward. Mr. Masen is attractive for an older guy. Edward has his hair but that's about it. His face is set into an annoyed and impatient expression.

The room is covered in dark panelling, it even has heavy drapes at the windows. It's almost as though I've magically walked into a separate building, in a completely different era. He's sitting behind a huge mahogany desk, which is centred in front of the huge windows behind him.

He's very serious as he asks me to sit. Once I'm settled in the leather chair, he barks out for me to tell him all about me and why he should hire me.

I launch into my well prepared speech. I'm pleased to notice a flicker of surprise in his eyes a few times, he almost looks impressed.

The next half an hour has him describing my duties and telling me for the third time that he doesn't usually interview interns but because he knows my father, he wanted to meet me.

He finally cracks a smile after the formalities. He almost looks like a different man.

"How is Charlie?"

"He's well, thank you Mr. Masen. He's busy with work."

"I must invite you over for dinner sometime. You should meet my son."

"Edward?" I ask.

"Yes, you know him already?" He looks surprised and pleased.

"My friends are dating his friends so I have met him once."

He smiles at me wistfully. "He's a good boy, a little misled but his heart is in the right place. I'm glad to hear that he keeps such good company. I've certainly heard some stories about the boy."

"He seems very nice." I reply as politely as I can.

I suddenly wonder why Edward doesn't speak to his father. Mr. Masen seems to be proud of him.

"Ah, I'm sure he is. It's a shame he refuses to get his life in check. Perhaps you'll be the one to help him." He winks in a good natured way.

I blush. "Oh, I'm not dating your son, Mr. Masen."

His eyebrows rise in surprise. "Not yet? Perhaps there is hope for him." He chuckles as he bids me a good day.

We shake hands and I thank him for his time.

Outside, I look up at the weak sun and decide to walk back to the apartment. I can do with the fresh air and time to think. I slip my ray bans on and set off.

About halfway there I start to wish I hadn't. It's been over a mile and I'm obviously not in as great shape as I thought.

A very nice car, a black Chevrolet Camaro and I only know that because I love the transformers movies, pulls up beside me and the horn beeps, making me jump.

I turn and see Edward smirking at me through the open window, amusement dancing in his eyes.

"Want a ride? I'm now going to pick up the guys."

"I'm not supposed to accept lifts from strangers."

He pouts dramatically and widens his eyes.

I giggle at his expression and open the door to get in, settling myself into the passenger seat.

"Nice car." I complement.

"I know."

He grins back at me, as he waits for me to buckle up, before speeding off into the road.

"How did the interview go?"

"Yeah, it went well. I think. He knows my Father, which explains why he did the interview. He's very proud of you." I turn to watch his beautiful profile. His jaw looks tense, like he's grinding his teeth together.

I carry on after he doesn't respond.

"He invited me over for dinner some time." He turns his head in surprise.

"Really? Wow. He must've shown you his human side."

"He didn't seem too bad." I argue.

"Listen, Bella. It's far too complicated for me to even go there. But I'm glad it went well."

A thrill runs through me when he says my name. I look out of my window as we pull up at the apartment. I turn to unbuckle my belt and see him watching me, a careful look in his eyes.

"Were you going to kiss me on Saturday?" It just blurts out of my mouth before I can really consider it. He hesitates for a second.

"Nope." He pops the P.

"Oh." I look at my fingers in my lap and twist them together. "That's good."

He moves his head closer to mine, I can feel his breath fan across my face.

"I was actually planning on fucking you." He says it in such a matter of fact way that I look up in surprise and see his grin.

I laugh nervously, thinking that he must be joking.

I mentally remind myself that he is a pussy hound, there's a good chance that he isn't joking. No matter how ridiculous it seems to me, he probably doesn't have very high standards. I shake my head.

"I'm sorry but I just. Not with me." I stumble over my words, laughing nervously and peek over at him, embarrassed by my word vomit.

"Why?" He looks at me with interest.

"I'm not exactly, you know. Experianced in that kind of thing. Plus, I'm not exactly much to look at. Not like Rose, anyway." It suddenly gets incredibly warm inside the car and my flee reflex is screaming at me as my cheeks heat up in embarrassment. I need to get a better filter between my brain and my mouth.

It's his turn to laugh, not a nervous one like me but straight from the belly, laughs. I can't help but watch in amazement.

"This has been the weirdest conversation I've ever had with a woman. Bella, you obviously don't look into a mirror very often because that isn't anywhere close to the truth. Not that it matters because like I said last night, you've been placed firmly into the out of bounds list by Emmett, as you witnessed." He pauses for a second, before continuing. " I'm not going to lie, that makes you even more tempting. Just don't walk around with those fucking amazing tits out again or I might not be able to control myself." He abruptly gets out of the car, leaving me sitting there with my mouth hanging open.

"Hey, wait up. I did not have my tits out!"

He turns, laughing at me as he walks up to the entrance door. I scramble after him but he's already upstairs in the apartment by the time I get there so I shoot him my best death glare and stalk into my room, ignoring everyone else. I do notice Emmett's look pointed at Edward. He shrugs his shoulders.

"I just gave her a lift." His lips twitch in amusement.

I sit in my room feeling a bit silly, the atmosphere in that confined area with him must've amplified everything because looking back on it now, I don't feel so annoyed.

When I get hungry I sneak into the kitchen and make myself a salad, arranging it into a plate of edible art. I can hear the others planning some kind of trip. I finish eating and walk into the living area.

Rose is the first to ask how my interview went and I explain the whole experience, leaving out the parts about Edward but including my dinner invite. Alice and Rose dance around laughing. Alice claps her hands together.

"We have to go out and celebrate! Tonight!"

I have to remind her that I haven't actually been offered a place yet, before she calms down. The boys leave halfway through the celebration and they both congratulate me. I'm careful to avoid direct contact with Edward's eyes as I call out my goodbye.

I'm relieved that I get to catch up with the girls and fill them in on a few things that I'm certain they don't know about.

We end up on the floor eating Chinese takeout and drinking Prosecco, a house-warming gift from Esme. The girls have fun regaling stories about their time with Emmett and Jasper, they seem truly smitten.

Rose has agreed to get a small tattoo on her hip and is excited to have Emmett's hands on her. Alice tells us about Jasper's obsession with the Civil war and how they've spent their time in old museums.

"So," Rose turns to face me. "We've told you about our guys, it's your turn. What was with the cold shoulder to Edward?"

She's munching on rice as I answer.

"He said he was going to fuck me." I dead pan.

The rice goes everywhere as she spits it all out. She must've inhaled some because she starts choking, me and Alice end up whacking her on the back until it clears. This kind of proves me right about how ridiculous it sounds.

"Oh. My. God. Woman. You are trying to kill me!" She splutters, each word punctuated by a cough.

"Has Emmett or Jasper told you who Edward is?" I ask with interest.

"Yeah, of course he has, he's Edward Masen Seniors son." Alice chimes in.

They both turn to look at me, waiting.

"He's the pussy hound, as Emmett puts it, that we've been laughing about." They both look shocked.

"Wow, really? I wouldn't have guessed. He's hardly looked at me. In fact he spent most of his time staring at you." She stops. "You were joking about him wanting to fuck you. Right?"

"Emmett threw him across the apartment, just as he was about to, I don't know. Maybe kiss me? Apparently I'm out of bounds. No idea why everyone feels like they have to make my decisions for me." I cross my arms, feeling annoyed. I wouldn't have minded tasting Edward's lips.

"He's such a hero, my Em. I'll have to reward him when I next see him. Bella, seriously if he is the jerk we've all been talking about. He did the right thing. You're as clean and innocent as your bed sheets. He's incredibly hot and I can see that you like him, visually, but he is the big bad wolf that a Mom warns her daughter about."

Alice mumbles her agreement through noodles.

"I do like him. He's funny and as you've noticed, incredibly gorgeous. Plus, however inconceivable it is to even me, I think he might like me. I just think there's a lot more to him." I pout.

"I don't doubt that Bella, at all, you're absolutely gorgeous but he will chew you up and spit you out sweetie. Do you really want that to be your first experience of sex?"

I burn red, because she's right. I definitely haven't put my virginity on a pedestal. I do want to have sex and I'm not expecting fireworks and marriage, but I have a feeling that with Edward it would be the polar opposite.

"It's my decision though. Right? I'm not even saying that I want to. But maybe." I feel confused and disappointed. Alice pats my hand gently.

"There, there sweetie. We will find you a lovely man. Someone who will actually stay for cuddles, after robbing you of your v card."

"Yeah. Sure." I mumble my words, suddenly done with this conversation.

"Did we tell you that Emmett and Jasper are actually adopted brothers? I was shocked at that one. They were both adopted by a Doctor, when they were quite young. They are just so sweet." Alice coos.

I smile, nod and make the appropriate noises in the right places for the rest of the evening, until it's late enough for me to retire to bed without rousing suspicion.

I just can't shake Edward from my mind. The stupid thing is that I know Rose and Alice are right, Edward probably isn't the best or the easy choice.

I might just have to forget about him, or at least try to.


	5. Chapter 5

**So, Bella is going to try and forget about Edward, I'm really not sure how she expects to manage that. I think he's left quite an impression already.**

**I've had a couple of requests for another EPOV. I am considering it, it could be fun.**

**Please leave a review! It helps me work faster ;) **

**Thank you to my BB #1 EternallyCullen for pimping this story out for me and helping me with this chapter, love you!**

**Twilight and all its characters are SM's, I'm just having a bit of fun with them.**

* * *

I stare into Edward's dark green eyes from across the apartment and watch with aching anticipation as he stalks towards me.

The corner of his mouth is lifted into an arrogant but sexy smirk. As he gets within a foot of my body I exhale, realising that I haven't been breathing until now.

His long fingers push my chin up as he looks down into my eyes. The intensity in his stare makes my stomach flutter. His tongue trails across his lips lazily before he leans down towards me, his sweet breath on my face. I close my eyes, trying to commit this moment to memory.

I feel completely surrounded by his smell and the warmth coming from his body. The rest of the world just crumbles, falling away.

His body moulds into mine as he pushes me against the wall, his soft lips gently brush against mine, making them tingle and shoot sparks down into my stomach and lower. I lift my hand shakily and touch his hard and muscular arm as I move in to deepen the kiss.

"Bella! Wake up!"

I groan in frustration as my dream abruptly stops, but keep my eyes shut.

"Prod her" I hear Rose say.

I feel a bony finger prod my forehead.

"Hey." I mumble.

"It wakes!" Rose exclaims.

I groan again.

"What the hell Brandon?"

"You were making sex noises and we need you to get up, because your phone is ringing."

She hands me my vibrating cell and I wave my hand for them to get out. I clear my throat from the sleepiness and answer.

"Hello?"

"Hello Miss Swan. It's Angela calling from Masen's. We would like to offer you a place on our internship programme."

"Oh, wow. Thank you so much." I sit up in excitement.

"You're welcome Miss Swan. We would like you to start in two weeks time, if you're available then? It's just a three day week for the first week to help get you settled. You left quite an impression, Mr. Masen was very pleased and insisted you start as soon as possible."

"That sounds fantastic. I'll be there. Thank you."

She tells me to report to reception a week on Monday.

I open my door, Rose and Alice, who are standing outside it with their ears pressed against it, fall forward and stumble into my room. They both stand up and stare innocently at me.

"Nah." I say with a mock sad expression.

"Liar! We were listening you silly sausage!" Alice squeals and I can't keep the grin off my face.

I giggle like a little girl and dance around. Rose and Alice join me, before long we collapse onto the couch and they both hug me tightly.

"We knew you'd get it!" Rose says as she squeezes me.

Rose and Alice have both had their internships ready for a while and Rose is starting at the Seattle Times and Alice starts at her internship with her Aunt's interior design company at the same time. Rose jumps up.

"We'd better make the rest of our time off really matters girls!"

We all nod in agreement as we try and decide what to do. Alice is off camping with Jasper on Monday for the week and Rose has invited Emmett to her beach house for the week. They both invite me along.

"No thanks, it's bad enough being a fifth wheel let alone a third. I'll be fine!"

I have to assure them several times before they acquiesce. They both promise me the rest of this week, and tell me to think of something to do. I promise that I will.

The next three days we spend going to the movies, shopping and eating out at nice restaurants followed by nights in with wine and board games.

Alice even drags me to a salsa dance lesson. This is an awful experience because it's a well-known fact that I can't dance, that doesn't stop the Italian dance teacher feeling me up on the pretence of helping me to 'find my rhythm'. I'm pretty sure that his accent was fake, like his hair.

I'm starting to think that Edward Masen has triggered some kind of sexual awakening in me as I'm feeling incredibly frustrated, all the time. The regular dirty dreams I'm having about him aren't helping. The worst part is that I always wake up before things get interesting, which is turning me into a grumpy bitch as Rose so eloquently tells me.

Shortly after she told me that, Rose had dragged me into a sex shop and made me buy a vibrator. I may never live it down as Jessica, the sales rep, held a big silver and purple one against my nose, making me sneeze like crazy.

"We call that an orgasm of the face. It shows how effective it will be for you and by the looks of things, this is your perfect match!" She called it out triumphantly, loud enough for the whole shop to hear.

I try and disappear stealthily into the wall. Actually, I just walked into the wall with a thud, in my attempt at getting out of there. Jessica was really nice and gave me a cold pack for my head, which ultimately made me think of Edward again.

Maybe it wasn't such a bad idea after all.

We're set to go out with the guys on Friday night for drinks and Alice helps me to buy an amazing dress. It's black with a skater style skirt, it also has double straps that crossover. It's not too short and thankfully my boobs are pretty covered, with minimal cleavage poking out.

Friday comes around far too quickly and we've spent most of the afternoon getting ready. I look at myself in the mirror and twirl, watching the skirt as it flares out around me. I've always been a tom boy, so dresses aren't something that I regularly choose to wear, but tonight I feel pretty.

Rose has curled my hair to accentuate the slight wave I already have and left it down, the soft curls reach down to my breasts. I stare at the woman in the mirror, hardly recognising myself. Alice has managed to create a subtle smoky look around my eyes without making me look like a panda, the girl has some amazing skills.

I rub my stomach to try and calm the flutters, I haven't seen Edward since Monday and I've had butterflies all day at the thought of seeing him again. What he said in the car has been spinning around my head, despite my best efforts at trying to forget him. I sigh and walk into the living area towards the others.

They both stare at me and make approving noises. Rose wolf whistles loudly, making me grin.

"You look hot! You'll totally have every guy's eyes on you tonight. Apart from Emmett, he's mine!" Her voice is already at defcon drunk level.

Alice is quick to pipe in.

"And Jasper!"

I look them both over and return the compliment; truthfully they do look amazing, as always. They are seriously hot, Emmett and Jasper are very lucky guys.

I've been hearing them chat about how tonight could be the night for them and I'm really pleased for them both. They've been careful not to talk about it in front of me too much which I appreciate in my current state of frustration.

There's a knock on the door and Rose lets the boys in. They all pile into the apartment and the two couples embrace, whispering into each other's ears. I smile at the sickly, sweet cuteness and my eyes wonder over to Edward who's watching me through the gap between the two pairs. I walk over and stand next to him. I try not to glance over but he looks breath taking. His tight black top shows off the fact that he clearly works out, his hair is a bit more styled but still adorably dishevelled. My fingers twitch at the thought of grabbing it.

"Want to get in the car?" He whispers in my ear, tickling me slightly.

I nod my agreement and he takes my hand into his. It's been a while since I've held a guy's hand. I must've been eighteen with Jake. I realise that I like it as he walks me carefully downstairs and to the car.

He opens the door of Emmett's big Jeep for me and we both slide into the back. Our sides are squished together and he still has my hand clutched in his, I don't try and pull away.

Emmett opens the driver's door and bundles in after helping Rose into the passenger seat. He grins, his dimples accentuated.

"Hey, little hottie. Hope you're ready for this." He pokes his tongue out, which I notice is pierced and winks.

Jasper climbs into the back and Alice sits in the front with Rose. He notices mine and Edward's linked hands, he looks surprised but doesn't say anything.

We park outside of Jasper and and Emmett's place and walk a couple of blocks to the club. I don't usually like clubs if I'm honest. They are too noisy and people dance, ergo not a great place for me.

We move between the sweaty bodies to the bar. Edward's hand is on my lower back as we walk through. At the bar Emmett orders everyone's drinks and conveniently doesn't hear my request for just a diet coke as I end up with two shots of vodka in it.

I may just need it as the two couples leave to dance. Not before they instruct Edward to watch me. My eyes roll when they say it. As soon as they're gone I chug my drink down, turn to Edward and lean into his ear.

"You don't have to stand by me you know. I'm not a fucking kid." I say, repeating what he'd said to me.

"Maybe I want to, and no kid dresses like that." He turns his face to look at me, our faces now only inches apart. His eyes seem to sparkle under the lights. I pull my head back in surprise as he holds out a hand.

"Would you care to dance Bella?"

I suck in some much needed oxygen and shake my head to try and clear it.

"I don't dance."

He smirks as he pulls me to my feet and leads me to the dance floor. He pulls me close and places my hands onto his broad shoulders. His hands hold my waist as he dips his head and whispers against my ear.

"Dancing is just a vertical expression of sex, Bella. Well, without all the fun parts of course."

I feel a shiver run through me from both the feeling of his breath against my skin and from what he's just said. He spins me round and makes me fall backwards over his arm. It's actually quite sexy and I'm enjoying it far more than I should be.

He smiles cheekily down at me before pulling me up. I fall into him and I can feel the hard lines and muscles of his body up against my own as I grip onto him to steady myself.

He holds me there for a moment and we just sway to the slower song that comes on, my cheeks are flushed from his words. My heart is thumping and I can feel it's accelerated pulse in my throat. I rest my head against his chest gently and without warning, he picks me up by the tops of my arms and places me slightly away from him.

"I might forget myself." He murmurs.

I look up at him, tipsy from the strong drink and find myself saying.

"Maybe I want you to."

He almost looks pained and I can see the tension in his jaw.

"Bella, you're beautiful But let's face it, you're not really my type. For one thing, I know your name." He spins me again and lets me drop onto his arm. He holds me in place and watches me closely, before saying. "Plus, I like it rough and you." He stops for a beat before continuing. "Well, you're a virgin."

I feel like someone has punched me in the stomach and I've just eaten a Moruga Scorpian Pepper. My face isn't the only thing that flames, I feel it spread everywhere and I gasp.

I'm angry and embarrassed by his brazenness.

How would he even know that?

I snap my arms away from him and even though I want to slap that smug look off his face, as I've pretty much just confirmed his assumption. I don't.

I spin around and head back to the bar where I order myself another drink and literally pour it down my throat. I feel more than see him come up behind me. He sits down on the stool next to me and starts to say something but I cut across him.

"I'm sure there are loads of experienced girls in here that want you Edward. Go and find one and leave me the hell alone."

I swipe at the traitor tear that falls down my cheek and ask the bar man to fill me up.

I hear him get up but he pauses.

I squeeze my eyes shut, hoping that he gets the message and leaves.

He does.

* * *

AN:

Moruga Scorpian Pepper is one of, if not the hottest Pepper in the world.


	6. Chapter 6

**I had to split the chapter so this is part 2.**

**The last chapter left at a low but let's see what happens next. These crazy kids are all confuzzled and Edward is a huge ass. Playing with poor ole B is just plain mean.**

**So why do I still love him?**

**Anyway thanks to EternallyCullen who helped put a band aid on my confidence and for just being amazing.**

**Twilight isn't mine. **

* * *

My head falls forward and I sip on my third drink glumly. Maybe all I need is to find someone that wouldn't mind having sex with me and then I won't be a fucking virgin. I was sure that guys liked that, maybe only in books and movies.

I sigh loudly. After he saw my reaction he looked surprised and so smug but more importantly he made me feel like a freak.

I don't even think I'm even mad at him, I'm just mad.

I'm also embarrassed. I've heard the stories about him and I'm starting to think that maybe I'm faulty or something because he's not exactly usually a gentleman or picky, yet he just told me that he doesn't want me.

I still don't even understand why I want him to want me, it's all very confusing.

"Are you okay beautiful?" The man to my right smiles kindly at me. He's good looking, with long blonde hair that's tied back in a ponytail. He's wearing a leather biker jacket and jeans.

"I'm fine." I talk loudly as he's a fair distance away and the music is loud.

He slides his drink along the bar until he's a bit closer.

"I'm James."

I smile "Bella."

"Did you fall out with your boyfriend, Bella?"

I shake my head. "Not my boyfriend."

"Unlucky him, lucky me!" He laughs.

I like him straight away, he's straightforward and he makes me laugh with his bluntness. We chat for a bit, mainly talking about Seattle, he tells me to go to the bar he owns sometime. I make a mental note of its name, Eclipse.

He actual makes me feel like a normal, pretty girl and I almost forget about Edward. Almost. After a while he leans his head towards mine and asks if I want to go somewhere a little quieter. I vaguely remember Alice telling me that means sex. I know this isn't something I feel comfortable doing.

"I have to wait for my friends."

He looks disappointed but smiles anyway. I stand to get the bar tenders attention.

"A dance then?"

I laugh and explain that I can't dance, he smiles but doesn't look inhibited. He stands up too and comes closer, he licks his lips and leans into my mouth. He pauses and I close my eyes as his lips touch mine. It's not that it's a bad kiss at all, I've had worse. Jake wasn't the best at it and it was always like kissing a ventriloquist dummy with his open, close mouth action. But it feels wrong. I go to pull away when I hear voice.

"What the fuck?"

I open my eyes to see Edward yanking James away shouting into his face. James looks a bit sheepish as Edward pokes a finger into his chest.

I cross my arms in annoyance, I'm so fed up with everyone trying to decide what's best for me. They are all worse than my own father. I snarl in Edward's direction and sway slightly. So he doesn't want me but no one else can have me?

I push myself away from the bar, the room spins slightly. Three drinks, I'm such a lightweight. I grab my purse and stumble towards the exit, suddenly fed up with all this shit. As I get to the door I feel a large hand clasp around mine. I pull it away in irritation and turn to see Edward, he looks really mad.

"What the hell were you thinking? That's James Erie, it's really not a good idea to get involved with him. He's bad news Bella. I mean. You don't even know him. Fuck. I hadn't even left you alone for long."

If he was a cartoon, he'd have steam coming out of his ears, right about now. It would've made me laugh but I'm the one that should be annoyed here. I glare back at him.

"Who died and put you in charge of my life? Actually forget that, Casanova." I poke him in his stupid hard chest. "I barely even know you and unlike you, he actually wanted to kiss me."

Edward grabs and pulls at his hair in frustration. "He fucking kisses and fucks anything with a pulse."

"Like you do?" I raise an eyebrow daring him to answer.

"Yes. But he's worse, a hell of a lot worse."

"So you mean that I actually have a chance then. Woo fucking hoo."

I turn to leave but he grabs onto my arm again. I swivel round and try to slap him, he catches my hand in his easily and pulls me roughly into him. I can feel his lean body against mine again and the air around me feels static, my whole body tunes in and listens. I can feel every part of him, one part in particular seems to standing out a little more than last time.

"You completely fucking beguile me." He stares into my eyes searching, I'm not sure for what but I feel my cheeks flame at his intensity. "From the moment I met you I wanted you. Fuck. You're actually standing here, mad at me. Because of what? Because I won't take you home and fuck you? Because I really don't need this much persuading."

He lets go of me and stands back but I fall forward with nothing to hold me up. He catches me and pulls me against him.

"Fuck! How much have you had to drink Bella?" Concern evident on his face.

I don't answer him, I hate how he's making me feel like a petulant child. I feel his fingers on my chin as he lifts my face to his.

"You don't even know what I'm capable of."

"Tell me." I say simply.

"I'm a one time offer, kind of guy. So I take what I want and when we are both done, that would be the end of it."

"Couldn't we try and maybe wait for that part?"

"Has anyone told you how tenacious you are? And crazy, you are most definitely crazy." He laughs. "When you're sober and you still want it, let me know. But even though I honestly didn't think I was capable of saying no, you're really drunk and even I have rules."

I sigh and pat him on his chest. I have no idea what he's talking about, I just need to go to sleep.

"Take me home stud." One of his eyebrows shoots up. "Not for that. I mean, take me home so I can sleep." I watch him as he snickers and pulls out his cell.

Thirty minutes later we are outside of the boy's apartment. Jasper and Emmett have given Edward a key and a few threats of violence if he touches me. It's easier if we all stay here and it means that I don't have to go back to ours on my own.

I follow Edward in and stifle a yawn. He shows me to the room he uses if he stays over and the bathroom, then he finds a new toothbrush in the vanity and some tooth paste for me. He tells me to grab one of his tops from the drawers and leaves me to get ready for bed.

Their apartment is nice. Although, you can tell that all guys live here. Edward has his own place but it's quite a distance away on the other side of the city. I brush my teeth and wash my face. I tie my hair up with a handy elastic that I find in my purse and take my clothes off. I slip into one of his tops, that smells just like him. I'm feel slightly less drunk, now I just feel tired.

When I'm finished I peek out of the door and call Edward's name. He comes out from the kitchen.

"Everything okay?"

I nod and smile.

"A coffee would be great though."

I walk round the door and into the kitchen, I sit on one of the stools as I watch him make coffee.

"Are you sleeping with me tonight?" I choose a moment where he's just had a bit of coffee and there is a bit of a spit take. He coughs.

"Well you'll be in my bed, so yeah. Unless you'd rather I sleep on the couch?" I look up at him.

"I'm not that big, I don't take up a whole bed. Aren't you afraid that I might jump you in the middle of the night?"

"Maybe a little." He grins and I smirk.

"As if. You'd be so lucky." I wiggle my eyebrows at him as he rolls his eyes.

I finish my coffee, then hop off the stool and put my cup in the sink right next to him. "Are you coming then?"

"Um, sure. I guess." He follows me into the hall and into the room. I quickly scoot in and under the covers as Edward uses the bathroom, when he's finished he just stands there looking at me. He actually looks stumped. I pull back the covers and tap the mattress.

I grin as he pulls his pants down and removes his socks. He leaves his top and boxers on and crawls into bed.

"You know that Emmett will kill me for this."

"It's ok, I can deal with him. Rose calls him Fluffy Wuffy Bear. That information must have some value."

I yawn and shiver at the same time. I feel his side of the bed move and jostle until I feel the warmth of his body on my back and his arm gently goes over me. I grab it and pull it, snuggling it under my chin. I wiggle back slightly until I can put my feet on his legs.

"Fuck! You're freezing." He comes in closer and I shift and move, trying to get comfy in the foreign bed. He stills as I move against him and I feel his body go rigid.

"Please don't do that. You're already testing the little resolve I have." He groans through clenched teeth and I giggle. But I stop wiggling.

It's not long before I fall asleep enveloped in warm boy and Edward smell.


	7. Chapter 7

**Let's see how they're doing the morning after... **

**Thanks to Mi who read through this as fast as Superman, you're a champ.**

**Forever grateful to EternallyCullen for the support, and for putting up with me. Wuv you.**

**I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

I wake feeling really hot, I awkwardly stretch my leg out, my toes searching for a cool spot. Edward and I resemble a big pretzel. We've managed to get all tangled up at some point in the night. I've turned round in my sleep, my face right next to his chest and I can hear his steady breathing.

My hand is over his side and his arm is holding me close to him. The covers are over his shoulder which means my face is now underneath them, with just my hair poking out. I squirm around, trying to get some air. As I move he moans and pulls me closer in his sleep.

My face is now squashed against his chest, which would've been nice but it's not helping with the breathing difficulties I was already having. I tap his side with my hand, there's no response.

I suddenly remember that I should have a headache, but don't. Which is very surprising as I drank way too much for me and said way too much.

I groan out loud when I remember James and bury my face further into Edwards chest and while I'm there I give him a little sniff. He smells like boy. Warm, fresh and just Edward.

"Did you just sniff me?" His voice is all sleepy.

"Maybe." I hum in approval.

He pushes the covers down to his waist, freeing my face and groans. He pulls his arm from around me and lays on his back my head is now on top of his chest, my hand is where his top meets his boxers and I bunch the material in my fist.

"You give amazing spoon Edward. Has anyone told you that?

"Nope, but I'm not really known for my spooning skills. Actually sleeping with a girl is rare for me but doing it whilst wearing so many clothes is a new thing for me." I sit up slightly and look down at his face.

"Huh? Really?"

"Yeah, really. You just took my virginity Bella, with absolutely no consideration for my feelings. How do you feel about that?"

I giggle at his cheeky grin and run my hand over his tee shirt, against his stomach. It's warm and I can feel the muscles through his top. I do it again, back down to the end of his shirt. I reach the sliver of skin that's exposed and see the light trail of hair that disappears into his boxers, which are under the covers. I gently push my hand up under his top and touch his skin, it's so soft.

He grabs my curious hand, making me jump and spins me round until I'm on my back and he's over the top of me, his body pressing heavily into mine. He looks down at me and smiles at my shock. I want to touch the stubble on his chin but he still has hold of my hands. My body feels like it's on fire and I start to ache in my panties because I can feel his very apparent erection up against my pussy and I can also feel how damp I already am.

"Don't get all grabby there Ma'am, there are always consequences when innocent hands wander." He talks in a faux southern accent and those eyes are dark again.

I close my eyes and tilt my head back as I resist the urge to moan.

He laughs and gets up, leaving me feeling cold and berefit. He stands next to the bed and he's clearly torn about something.

My eyes travel down his torso and to his boxers, where I can clearly see a very big bulge. I've seen an erection before and although at the time, I thought Jake was big, this is on a whole other scale. It's a monster and his boxers barely seem to be able to confine it. I feel my eyes widen as I stare open mouthed. He smirks and laughs at my expression.

I hear him mumble something as he walks away.

I jump out of bed and find my purse, I rummage for my cell and when I find it I see two messages and three voice messages. I begin with the texts, all of them are written in caps from Alice, it's like being shouted at. She asks where I am and tells me to be careful around Edward.

I check my voice messages and hear them shouting drukenly down the phone, one of them are of the two of them singing and it makes me giggle as they sing about a skater boy. The last one is whispered from Rose.

"Bella, what the fuck? We've just got back and Emmett said he just checked in on you and that you are in bed with Edward! I hope to fucking hell that it's all really innocent, or so help me. Emmett is fuming mad, I had to drag him back to bed and suck his cock. For you, woman! Anyway, I also want to say sorry for totally ditching you tonight. It's our fault." She hiccups a small sob. "I love you Bells. I'm totally going to cut his cock off if he touches you."

I love the fact that I have friends that care about me so much but seriously it's my body we're talking about here and I'm twenty one. I'm officially an adult. They need to back off because I'm well overdue for this.

I put my phone back into my bag and pull out my hair elastic. I look in the mirror above the drawers and pinch my cheeks. I don't look too bad for after a night drinking.

I dance from foot to foot, because I really need to pee, as I wait for Edward to finish. He opens the door still in a towel and watches me dance. I can't afford to stop and stare at his naked chest, even though I really, really want to.

"Beep beep." I push past him and shut the door.

When I emerge from the bathroom with clean teeth, freshly showered and back in my dress. The bedroom is empty so I grab my purse and walk out into the kitchen.

Edward is busy making waffles. I take a fresh raspberry and pop it into my mouth as I sit and watch him. He turns and smiles briefly before getting back to his task. I watch with fascination as his tongue pokes out while he measures the ingredients and slices fruit.

"Can I help?" I ask politely.

He shakes his head while grabbing me a mug and fills it with fresh coffee, he slides it across the counter towards me.

The mug says 'I'm the Best at Fucking Everything'. This must be his mug.

"How's you're head?"

"Better than I expected." I sip my coffee and watch as he pours batter into the machine. "What are you doing today?"

"Well apparently we're going to the movies later. Or did you forget Emmett's amazing idea?"

I snort. "Nope, I remember. Do you work?"

He pauses a moment and then carries on with what he's doing.

"Define work."

"A job, where you get paid." I shrug.

"Technically, I guess that would be a yes."

"What do you do?"

"You have a lot of questions today." He leans over the counter on his elbows and smiles at me.

"How old are you?"

He sighs and stands up.

"I'm twenty six and yes, I kind of work, I get paid to be me. My Father pays me an amount every month. I call it guilt money."

"Are you passionate about anything?"

"I'm passionate about many things Bella. But that's not really breakfast talk."

My cheeks heat up as I draw on my hot coffee. We eat waffles, fruit and syrup in silence.

We clear the plates away, moving easily round the kitchen together, when I start to hear unmistakable sex noises coming from one of the rooms. It's quiet but I can hear Alice moaning and deep grunts. I put my hand over my face and grimace and Edward grabs my other hand.

"Let's get out of here. I'm taking you home."

I grab my purse as he pulls me towards the door, I stumble after him. He mutters about 'inconsiderate bastards' and something about 'none for a fucking week' as we walk into the car lot, his warm hand still clutching mine.

His jaw is clenched and he looks mad as we speed towards my apartment. I decide against trying to talk to him and instead watch the landscape flit by.

When we get back to the apartment he stands just inside the door, looking awkward.

"Thanks for last night and this morning." I smile, suddenly feeling shy.

"Your welcome, I guess. You really should have a word with your friends. They should be taking better care of you." He winks and smiles. "Listen, I have to get back to mine. But I'll see you later."

He doesn't move and I suddenly really want him to kiss me. I sigh and fidget. He closes in on the small distance between us and pulls my face up to his.

"What exactly do you want from me, Bella?"

I watch his eyes carefully.

"I want you to kiss me."

He looks into my eyes for a moment and then dips his head towards me and presses his lips gently to mine. I can feel every single nerve ending in my body tingling at the contact. His lips are as soft as I'd imagined. He makes a move to pull away but I wrap my arms around him and slide my fingers into his hair before he can disappear and crash my lips back into his.

He stiffens slightly as I pull his bottom lip into my mouth, desperate for more contact and desperate to taste him. He responds by moving his lips against mine. No tongue to my disappointment, I try and deepen it, but he pulls away. He kisses me again, chastely on the lips and smiles his crooked smile.

"Better?"

"No." I shake my head. "I want you to really kiss me, like you do when." I pause, not sure of how to word it.

"Like I'd do If I was going to fuck you?"

I nod, my voice has gone on hiatus again. Just hearing him say that in my current heightened state of arousal, makes me want to rub my thighs together. If I could feel a little bit of what he was offering, maybe it'll help me to understand.

"I'm not sure I'd be able to stop." He murmurs as he runs his fingers against my cheek, I lean into his hand and sigh.

Before I know what's happening, he pushes me roughly against the wall, my eyes fly open and the last thing I see is his lips coming towards mine. I feel him press against me. It's rough and sexy and he pulls at my hair as he positions me under his lips.

His tongue massages mine, my mouth already open from how he's tilting my head back. I feel his hands run down my sides, brushing past my breasts and he moves them down and round to cup my ass. He pushes me into him and my hips jut out as I curve my back. I mentally beg him to touch me where it matters as my own hands wander and I push them under his shirt, feeling the soft hair under his belly button. He pulls away panting and leans on his hands, which are now on the wall on either side of my head.

"Fuck." His head is bent and I can't see his eyes.

I smile to myself, trying to breath normally. I almost feel drunk and my legs won't behave as they are currently struggling to keep me standing straight.

"I really have to go, Bella." He doesn't move.

"Okay." I whisper.

He pushes away but doesn't look directly at me as he leaves, he pauses at the door and reminds me that they will be over at five.

After he's gone I run myself a huge bubble bath and soak in it until I'm beyond the prune stage. I spend my time in there thinking over every single detail of my time with Edward. I recall everything that he said last night and I realise that even though I do want him in that way, I'd be beyond sad if I never got to see him again.

I could ask him to have sex with me and I know he would, I just have to figure out whether once would be enough for me. He's already told me that it will only ever be once. I have to try and figure out what I want.

I lay back, sinking into the hot bubbles and try not to think about the kiss that left me so confused, not to mention horny as hell.


	8. Chapter 8

**So, I had a couple of days off... It wasn't fantastic, in fact I spent most of it with my face attached to the bathroom floor. Sick, doesn't even touch how I've been feeling, and it wasn't even self inflicted! -.-**

**The updates will be slightly slower from now on, maybe down to just one a day.**

**Thanks for the reviews. **

**I don't own Twilight**

* * *

Once I've fried my brain, by over thinking the limited options that I have in this situation and weighing the pros and cons of each, I get out and dry my hair. I put on the comfiest clothes I can find and Google pictures of Edward. I stare at his arrogant but beautiful face for far too long. I even zoom in on his mouth and I can't help but remember the way that his lips felt against mine.

I think that I may have some serious issues.

After lunch, the girls get back. Immediately I can see that Rose is keen to start questioning me. I tell them as little as possible and placate them with regards to me and Edward in the same bed. It's almost too easy to reassure them and they seem relieved. They then proceed to tell me about their nights, thankfully they don't go into too much detail, but it's nice to know they had a great time.

They both apologise for leaving me at the bar, several times. I shake it off and change the subject to tonight and the movie we'll be seeing. It's always easy to steer them to different subjects when they're in the glow of new relationships.

I don't mention that I heard some of Alice's morning antics, or the kiss from Edward. I wish I could ask them about him, but they've made their opinions about him very clear. If I was more certain about it, I would've told them where to put their opinions. My head is currently far too scrambled to even trust myself, not only that but they have some pretty good points.

Later in the afternoon we start getting ready for our night out, I decide on my best jeans and a nice top. I straighten my hair and apply a little bit of make up.

I have no idea why I'm crushing on Edward so much, but I do know that I'm excited to see him again. I can't imagine how many girls he's slept with, but I really believe there's more to him than just that. Strangely I feel safe around him.

Maybe he has some kind of a sex addiction like Russell Brand, the one who married Katy Perry. I wish I knew more about him and also, what was going on between us. He kissed me, but only because I pretty much demanded him to do it.

I know that it would ultimately end up with me broken but just to be close to him like that, just once. I then realise that that would be it, no more Edward.

I wander back through to where Alice and Rose are sitting on the couch waiting for me. I look at the girls bouncing and chatting excitedly, any excitement I was feeling seems to vanish.

They both have guys who very clearly care about them, they've slept together and it hasn't ended, in fact it feels more like the beginning for them. All of a sudden any motivation to go, seems to evaporate.

"I think I'm going to stay here tonight. This is more of a date night and I have no date. You must want some alone time, without dragging me around." They both stare at me with 'are you crazy?' looks on their faces.

"But we want you to come." Pouts Alice.

"But I don't think I do. Last time you left me with Edward and I don't think he likes being the babysitter. I might just stay in."

I won't ever meet someone who likes me if I carry on like this. I feel like a small child that they have to drag around. Just at that moment, with both Alice and Rose staring at me, there's a knock at the door. I walk over and open it for Emmett.

"Come on then you sexy girls. Get in my Jeep." He yells as Rose runs over, puts her arms around him and kisses him.

"Bella wants to stay home tonight."

"Why?" He looks over at me, an eyebrow raised in question.

"She feels like she's, in the way." Rose air quotes with her fingers.

"You're not, at all. We want you to come. Plus Edward's coming and he seems to actually like spending time with you. You know, I think you're good for him, as long as it stays platonic." He looks serious as he searches my face. He also looks sincere and I wonder briefly if it could be true. "Don't get me wrong, if he hurts you or upsets you in anyway, i will rough his shit up." He laughs.

"So come on Cinderella, you can't stay at home looking like that." He winks in a good natured way.

How can I refuse him and his boyish charm?

I grab my jacket and purse and walk down with the others. I can hear Rose asking Emmett if he thinks she's an ugly step sister, with a pout. He laughs and kisses her, they seem to dissolve into each other.

Alice has her arm linked with mine as we walk towards Emmett's Jeep. Jasper is there but there's no sign of Edward, he notices me looking.

"Hey Bella. He's meeting us at the restaurant." He tells me as he scoots over to let Alice in.

We get to the small, quaint Italian restaurant and are seated quickly by a smiley server who gushes over my name, several times. We all settle down and they all include me in the conversation, probably in an effort to make me feel wanted.

As time passes, the empty chair to my right stays empty, so we decide to order and I move my mushroom ravioli round the plate. My appetite completely gone.

Emmett seems annoyed while he looks at his phone, he suddenly barks out.

"He's not coming. Let's have some fun."

I feel a pit in my stomach that won't go away. I'm pretty sure I know that Edward is with a woman. Probably fucking her right now. I feel sick at the thought, which is absolutely ridiculous, it's not like we're even dating.

I hoped that what Emmett had said, was true and I want to laugh bitterly at my naivety.

We head towards the movie theatre after our meal but I decide to call it a night and get a cab back. Emmett whispers a sorry into my ear as he hugs me. I think he's sorry about Edward but I don't ask.

Back at the apartment I feel like slapping myself. I have to get out of this fucking funk. It's stupid. It's not like I didn't know what kind of a person he was.

I get into a soft top, take off my jeans and grab a blanket. I also take a carton of frozen yoghurt out of the freezer, I feel hungry because I didn't even eat my dinner.

I switch a soppy rom com on and snuggle under my blanket. I eat a huge chunk of the frozen yummy whilst watching Tom Hanks and Meg Ryan mailing each other. I get a text at eleven from Rose saying that they're staying at the guys place tonight and not to wait up. She also asks if I'm okay. I reply and tell them to have a great time.

Once Kathleen and Joe find each other and kiss, which might've made me cry a little bit, I shuffle about getting ready for bed. My mind wandering back to last night, when I slept with Edward. I shiver under the covers, wishing I was warmer or more precisely that Edward was in here with me.

I wake with a start to a loud banging. I stare around for a moment in confusion. The clock display is telling me that it's two in the morning. I grumble and moan as I get up and wrap myself in my duvet like a big Fajita. I shuffle to the door thinking it must the girls and they've forgotten their keys. I yawn as I fiddle with the locks.

"You should really remember your key Rose."

I stop as I yank the door open and see Edward leaning against the door frame. One hand on either side. His face down. My heart starts thumping painfully against my ribs.

"Oh, hey Edward. Everyone's at Jaspers." He doesn't respond.

"Edward?" I start to worry that theres something wrong. I wrap my duvet around myself tighter. He looks up and stares at me in confusion but doesn't say anything. "Do you want to come in?" It's obvious that he isn't leaving any time soon.

He walks by me into the apartment and starts to pace and fidget. His hands keep going into his hair and he looks annoyed. The smell of alcohol is coming off him in waves and I start to feel a bit concerned.

"What's wrong, Edward?"

"I have no idea." He mumbles, his words slurring together slightly and he slumps onto the couch, putting his head into his hands. "I shouldn't even be here. What the fuck?"

He carries on mumbling and I only catch little pieces of what he's saying. He must be pretty drunk. I sigh.

"I'm sorry Edward, I have no idea what's wrong but I'm seriously beat. Would you mind taking this into the bedroom so I can sleep?"

His head snaps up and he laughs. It's not a happy laugh though and my eyebrows lift in surprise.

"I'm going, so feel free to come and join me. Or stay on the couch mumbling, whatever."

I shuffle to my room with my nose in the air and get back into bed.

It's not long before I feel the springs dip and I turn to see Edward sitting on the edge of my bed.

"I saw a woman tonight. She was everything that I would look for. Everything about her was oozing free sex."

I suddenly wish he didn't start talking. I knew that was where he was tonight. The sick feeling returns.

"I did the whole routine that I normally do and she pretty much begged me to go to hers, but when she tried to kiss me. I guess my head wasn't in it. It felt wrong somehow. You know?"

He looks over at me and I'm sure I look bewildered.

"No, I guess not. Well I left after that. Then I found myself walking around the city and then I was outside your door." He eyes me from across the bed.

I sit up and look at him properly, he looks really confused.

"Come here Edward. I'm freezing." That's all I can think of to say, he's not making much sense at all.

It's not like I have answers to his sexual problems and as he woke me up, it's the least he can do. He pulls off his shoes and jacket and gets into bed. I wriggle backwards into his body heat and he puts his arm round me and scoots me closer. He's really warm and I don't even mind the smell of alcohol or cigarettes that's coming off him.

I turn round and press my face into his chest. I wrap my arm over his side and my other one is tucked up near my chin. He holds me to him tightly and I sigh into him.

"Is that why you didn't show up tonight?"

"I just needed to try and clear my head."

I lift my face away and look up at him, he dips his head to look back at me. I want to ask him what he means by that but I'm too tired.

"I can't be like the girl you saw tonight."

"I know that and I wouldn't want you to be."

I nestle into him again.

"What do you see me as Edward? What am I to you? A friend?"

"A friend?" He repeats it, almost tasting how it sounds. "I'm not sure I can be friends with someone that looks like you."

Is this it, is he choosing something in his head?

"Oh" I whisper.

"I'd like to try though, if you'll let me?" I look back up in surprise.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I mean it's okay to want to do bad things with your friends right? Because I really want to do bad things with you." His grin is cheeky and infectious, I grin back.

"Yeah, I mean I totally fancy Rose. This one time we were drinking mojitos and we got pretty drunk." I snark back, not finishing my sentence before he groans loudly and pulls me closer. I giggle at his response.

"Please don't tell me that." He laughs.

"Edward, why do you do what you do?"

"That's a story for another day, Bella. Go to sleep."

"Tomorrow." I mumble.

I do as he says and it doesn't take long for me to fall into a deep sleep, the last thing I feel are his fingers drawing lines on my arm.


	9. Chapter 9

**Wow, thanks so much to everyone reading and reviewing this little story!**

**Today has been a really busy one so this update is a little later than I wanted it to be.**

**Right, hands up who pimped this story out... I appreciate it so much! Kisses from Edward are being sent to you! **

**Also thanks to Mi, for reading this chapter .. .**

**Twilight isn't mine.**

* * *

I wake up feeling alone and cold. I search around blindly with my fingertips and all I feel is an empty space. I sigh and wonder if that was all a really weird dream. I turn over to my night table and grab up my cell. I have two new messages. One from Alice and one from an unknown number. I read the last one first.

**Now you have my number. Use it. Edward.**

I giggle as I programme his digits into my contacts. I may have to teach him about boundaries.

I stretch and get ready, taking twice as long in the shower.

This evening we're supposed to be going to the carnival, but the rest of the day is mine to watch Netflix and hopefully make a sizeable indent in the sofa cushions. I end up watching The Fall but even Jamie Dornan on the huge screen can't take my thoughts away from last night.

I can't help but freak out when my phone rings in the middle of Spector doing his thing.

"Hello?" I grip the phone, I forgot to check caller ID before answering.

"Hey B." looks like Emmett's little nickname is rubbing off. I let out my breath.

"Hey Rose. What's up?"

"We're swinging by to get you at six. Sorry about last night. Wonder where Edward was?"

"I've got no idea." Because that's true. I only know where he was this morning at an ungodly hour."I'll be ready."

"It's going to be so much fun!" We chat for a little while and she's full of excitement and gushes over Emmett. After lunch I get ready. I go for a casual look, jeans converse and a hoody.

Edward turns up to collect me at six, apparently he volunteered. I try not to drool when I open the door, he's only wearing jeans and a sweater but he looks amazing.

"Are you ready, friend?" His grin is cheeky and I want to kiss his mouth instantly.

I remind myself that we've labelled us, as friends. I need to get that through my thick skull.

I immediately repeat it as a mantra in my head. Edward shoots me a look that questions if I'm okay, I probably look really constipated. I pause when I realise what he just said.

"You do know that you don't have to keep saying that, right?"

His mouth turns up into a wicked smile.

"Yep, but I need to keep reminding myself."

Seems like we're both on the same wavelength.

He drives us to the outskirts of the city, towards the fair. He asks me questions about starting at Masen's Advertising, I tell him how excited I am to start and he rolls his eyes. I ignore it and carry on yapping about the field trip that I went on and how my obsession started. He listens, but doesn't say much.

The others meet us there and Emmett immediately pulls me under his arm. He tells me that he wants me to swing by his shop and make an appointment, so we can make a start on a small tattoo for me. I tell him that I definitely will, which makes him very pleased and he claps his huge hands together with a big grin on his face.

"I get to ink the good girl. Amazing!" He winks at me, Rose laughs at his enthusiasm and links arms with Alice after we've all hugged.

Emmett pulls me back into his side and walks with me as Edward walks with Jasper and I keep trying to crane my neck, to see him. I glimpse them a few times and they look deep in conversation.

As we all walk through the stalls and rides, Emmett lets go of me and strides over to the crossbow shoot game and I watch as he shoots all the targets in quick succession, winning Rose a huge purple teddy bear, which he presents to her. He looks so proud of himself as Rose thanks him by attacking his mouth with hers.

As I watch them, I feel Edward's warm hand slip into mine, our fingers entwine together and I feel his breath on my ear.

"I could totally do that."

I turn and laugh at his serious expression.

"Isn't this one more your game?" I tease and point to the fish bowl game. He puts his other hand over his heart and feigns shock, with wide eyes.

"Are you mocking me?"

I laugh, pullling my hand out of his and put them both up in front of me, surrendering.

"Show me, then."

He grabs my hand again and pulls me over to the crossbow game. I turn and look back at the others, who are all watching us in fascination. I shrug and smile, before turning back to Edward.

He already has his crossbow and aims it at the target, I stand by his side and watch. He pulls the trigger and it hits the first target, right in the middle. It's actually quite impressive. His smile is full of arrogance as he reloads and aims again, I gently lean forward.

"Pussy."

I say it just as he's about to pull the trigger. It obviously affects him because he moves and hits one of the small teddies at the back, right through the head. I giggle as he turns to me with wide eyes.

"You just said pussy. You're trying to sabotage me."

He looks at me in the face as he reloads and turns briefly, before quickly shooting the arrow through the second target. I take that as a challenge, so just as he shoots his fourth arrow I lean towards him and grab his ass. It doesn't work as well as I'd hoped, he's off slightly but he still hits within the smaller circle.

"I could do this all night, what else are you going to grab, Bella?" His eyes twinkle under the lights as he glances down at me. I think I forget to breath.

He takes the opportunity to turn and shoot his final arrow though the last target. I smile as the man behind the stall presents him with a tiny little grey bear, clutching a heart. He turns back to me and places it in my hands. I hug it to my cheek and smile.

"Thanks." I mutter and laugh.

He laughs with me as we carry on walking through the fair, trying to catch up with the others.

We pass 'Mystic Sara's' tent, just as she pops her head out.

"Come and have you're fortunes read, sweet lovebirds." She shouts it out to us and gestures for us to go inside.

We both swerve her, shaking our heads and giggle at her faux accent. I finally spot the big wheel and pull him towards it, the others are all waiting to get on and Emmett spots my teddy.

"I always knew that mine was bigger than Edward's!" He laughs as Edward playfully punches him in the arm.

The wheel stops and we all clamber on in pairs, Edward pulls the bar down across our laps and I watch with fascination as we climb higher. I can see all the bright lights of the fair and further across the horizon I can see the lights of the city. I turn and catch Edward watching me. He grins back at me, his perfect teeth on show.

As we get to the top I shake the bar gently.

"This is your stop pussy hound. Wanna get out?" I wink at him and he actually blushes and smirks.

"Emmett and Jasper are so dead." We both laugh as he puts his hand over his eyes.

I scoot a bit closer to him and he pulls me in closer with his arm. It feels nice and safe under his nook and I watch everyone down below us. It's getting dark and the lights are pretty. I can feel Edward running his fingers over my arm and it makes my tummy flutter.

We grab some corn dogs after our ride and eat them as the others all go in separate directions. We walk hand in hand and laugh about everything and nothing.

He tells me about the time Emmett decided to let his apprentice tattooist who was a girl he quite fancied, tattoo his ass. He thought he'd hit the jackpot until he'd looked in the mirror. He now has JACK written on his ass. He apparently liked her 'fire' as he put it and she still works for him and has turned out to be great for his business.

It makes me laugh a lot and I know I have to ask Rose about it. I wipe the tears from my eyes as he buys me some cotton candy. He's definitely getting his own back for them telling his stories.

We both decide that it's time to get back after we've eaten far too much candy and had a few goes on the stalls. I manage to win myself a fish from the balloon and darts game and I smugly wave the little bag under Edward's nose as he scoffs and tells me it's just 'first time luck'.

As we wander back to the car, I hear a drawling and sickly sweet female voice say Edward's name. We both turn, his hand still in mine. A beautiful, but fake looking woman saunters up to us.

"I just knew it was you Edward." She purrs. She runs her fake fingernails down his chest and then seems to spot me.

"Oh wow Eddie, I didn't know that you traded me in for a little one. Isn't she cute." She stinks of heavy perfume and sarcasm.

Edward grips my hand tighter, but doesn't respond.

"We had fun and I was hoping to have a re run of that amazing mouth action. Maybe you can call me to make that happen." She slips her card into his jacket pocket and taps it. I pull my hand out of Edwards but he grabs it back.

"I'm sorry but I have no idea what your name is. I guess that's my bad, but you can keep this. I won't be needing it." He screws the card up and flicks it back at her. It lands at her feet, she narrows her eyes at him and they slide over to me.

"Well if you change your mind and decide to get with a real woman again, you know where I live. Oh and it's Tanya by the way. I would've thought you'd remember after the third time." She turns, flicking her hair and walks away.

I let out a long breath. I keep forgetting who Edward is because I don't see that side to him when I'm with him. I guess I was getting lulled into a false sense of security, but that was a stark reminder.

She definitely doesn't seem like a nice person, but I just can't comprehend, how he could be that cold to her. I know that I'm naive but I don't want to have cards flicked at me like that.

He didn't even know her name, and he has an amazing mouth? I assume she means he kisses well, I can definitely attest to that. I also realise that she must be his usual type and I don't look like she does, at all. I shuffle my feet as he pulls me along to his car and I get in in silence.

The whole ride home is silent as we're both deep in thought. He pulls up outside my apartment and turns to me.

"That is part of who I am. I need you to know that there's a high chance of that happening again." He's running his finger around the steering wheel, I watch with mild fascination.

"Why do you do, what you do?"

"It's all I know. I guess." He shrugs.

"You were so cold to her."

"I didn't want you to see that. I know it's not nice and I didn't like how she looked at you."

I scrub my hands against my face. "I know that's part of who you are, I just need to." I let out a sigh. "I think I just need to have some time."

He looks hurt, which in turn, hurts my heart.

"Okay. If that's what you want."

"I just can't think properly when I'm around you."

"Why?" He asks.

"Because you." I pause to think. "You dazzle me, with those eyes and the things you say."

He doesn't say anything as we both get out of the car and walk up to my apartment. I turn to him after I step inside.

"I dazzle you?" There's a flicker of a small smile on his lips.

"Often." I reply with a sigh. "Thank you, for tonight Edward. I had a great time."

"Me too. Surprisingly." He mutters the last bit under his breath. His smile looks almost nervous as he adds. "Text me, sometime."

"Yes, I will."

He says goodbye and leaves me in my doorway, wishing that I'd asked him in.

When I'm in bed later, I write a message to Edward. Then I delete it.


	10. Chapter 10

**I just want to say a huge thanks for the reviews and the continued support, I do try and reply to all of you but because I'm popping these chapters out like a gum ball machine... Well I didn't think you'd mind waiting!**

**To answer a couple of people, YES.**

**I won't post a chapter until I'm happy with it, so sometimes they might be a little late. These aren't beta'd so please excuse any mistakes! **

**Thanks Mi.**

**I don't own Twilight. But I do own Pussy hound.**

* * *

Monday is full of goodbyes as the girls both leave for their little get aways. We have a great day, I help them pack and we manage to consume three bottles of Prosecco. They leave very happy, to the amusement of their other halfs.

Alice informs me that she's arranged for me to go on a blind date, on Thursday. It's someone who works at Esme's and apparently he's really cute. I know that I'll like him, I always like the guys she chooses, just not in the way that she expects. He will, no doubt, be added to my guy friends column. Where Edward currently is, he's the only one in that column who I wish, I could be more with.

I gave myself a headache last night, trying to think of a way to magically make him fall in love with me. I came up completely blank. I'm not even sure if he'd realise that he was, he'd probably think it was just indigestion or something.

I wave them off as they clutch onto the arms of their men and stumble down the stairs. Rose blows kisses at me as she goes.

I spend all night on the couch watching Buffy re runs. I love the Spuffy action and I end up singing along to the 'Once more, with feeling' episode. I end up falling asleep on the couch.

I get a call from Charlie on Tuesday and I tell him all the details about my internship, he's happy for me. Charlie isn't great at conveying it, but I can tell by how his voice goes up a slight octave and then becomes slightly gruff at the end. He tells me about all his fishing expeditions, since I left and I think he misses me as he stays on the phone for longer than usual.

I spend the day baking and listening to music. The apartment smells amazing and I love my creations. I fold and text Edward, asking him if he wants to come and try my baked goods but I get no reply.

Wednesday flies by, I spend the day in Seattle with Esme, she helps me to buy some decent work clothes and I get a hair cut. Which ends up being just a trim, I love my hair too much to get it all lopped off.

I have another night in, mainly spent curled up in the comfy chair in my room. Alice had left me a book, it wasn't something that I'd usually choose, but it's a love story, with an edge. It's very erotic. In fact it's so hot that I get really tempted to just call Edward and tell him to come and take me, in every way possible.

Thursday comes round all too quickly and it's the date night that Alice set up for me. I spend the afternoon getting ready. I'm actually quite excited to meet this guy.

I hear a knock at the door, at least thirty minutes early. I'm suddenly, very glad that I got ready early. I open the door to a grinning wolf. Edward stands on my threshold, looking like an excitable puppy. I jut my hip out.

"It's too late to taste my baked goods, Edward. The shop is shut tonight." I laugh as his eyes widen then he stops as he looks me over.

I have to admit that this dress is cute, it shows a bit more cleavage than the last dress that Edward saw me in. It's girly and pretty though. He lifts his eyes back to mine, slowly.

"Are you going somewhere?" His excitement is waning.

"A date. Actually." I smile.

"Oh. I should've text."

"It's okay. But he'll be here soon. Do you want to come in and wait with me?" I pull the door open further and step out of the way.

He looks a bit mad. Maybe he was organising something? He walks in and turns to me, firing out questions.

"With who?"

"I have no idea who he is, Alice arranged it. He works for her Aunt."

"You're going out, like that?"

"Yes, I am going out like this, Dad. Don't you like my outfit?" I snark.

"Too much." He mumbles. I feel my cheeks heat up as I blush.

I watch him as he stands there in a biker jacket and scruffy jeans. He looks pretty amazing, himself. I have a second where I really, kind of wish he was my date. I seriously need to get that idea out of my head. He just completely scrambles my logical thinking when I'm around him.

There's a soft knock on the door and Edward pushes past me to open it. I do try and stop him but I'm too late. The guy on the other side looks up at Edward in surprise.

"Oh. Hello. I'm Alec, I'm here to pick up Isabella for our date." He pushes his glasses up his nose nervously. He's kind of cute, in a geeky way. I smile and walk towards the door, completely ignoring Edward who's giving Alec a death glare. I have no idea why he's being so melodramatic all of a sudden.

"Hi, Alec. I'm Isabella. It's lovely to meet you."

He smiles weakly at me, his eyes keep hopping over to Edward, who's still glaring. I turn to Edward and touch him gently on the arm.

"Edward, I'll text you. Okay?"

He grunts but doesn't take his eyes off Alec, who's looking very sheepish under Edward's stare.

Alec is quite the gentleman, he takes my arm and opens doors for me and is interested to know about me. I enjoy talking with him, like I knew I would. His accent is lovely and I get him to repeat himself a lot, he probably thinks I'm deaf. I do end up explaining.

"Your accent. It's nice. Is it English" I ask politely.

He tells me that he's from Cambridge in England and travelled here for some experience. He's an architect and a very good one, by the sounds of it. At the end of the evening he asks me about Edward.

"He is just a friend." I smile.

"Does he know that?" He asks. I laugh.

"Yes. It's a firm stipulation."

"It just didn't seem like it. He seemed quite jealous." I smile at the memory of Edward's face.

We giggle and he tells me about a book he's reading, it sounds fascinating and we chat through coffee.

He offers to take me to a bar across the street and because I've been having such a nice time, I agree. We walk over to Eclipse and I remember that it's the place that James owns. I suddenly hope he doesn't show up. It's lovely inside the bar and very modern.

There's no sign of James and after a couple of drinks I start to feel a little drunk so I ask Alec to take me home. He helps me into the car and takes me home. At my door I turn and tell him how much of a good night I had and kiss him on the cheek as a thank you. I don't feel an immediate attraction or feel any chemistry with him but he's such a nice guy. We swap numbers, before he disappears back down the stairs.

I go to programme Alec's number into my phone and notice that there's a message from Edward.

**Are you home yet?**

I glance at the time on the message. He sent it at nine. I giggle and text him back.

**I am now. Is everything ok?**

His reply is almost instant.

**Can I come over?**

I sigh, knowing the answer already.

**Yes.**

It's not long before I hear him knocking. I open the door and he's standing there, he looks like he's forgotten to exhale. I raise a brow.

"You ok there?"

He doesn't come in. "Did you kiss him?"

"Who? Alec?"

He nods.

"On the cheek. Yeah." I talk slowly as though I'm speaking to a child.

He breaths out loudly and walks in taking off his jacket, he scrubs at his hair and turns to look at me. The glint back in his eye and an arrogant smirk.

I feel annoyed but then I notice the tight white tee he has on and I gulp.

"So, what are we doing here?" He looks at the little nest that I've made in the living room with interest and looks at the telly, which is paused in the middle of Supernatural.

"I'm getting some Sam and Dean action."

"You like this shit?"

"Yes, and no. It's scary!"

He laughs "it's nothing compared to the stuff Jasper watches."

"I hate scary stuff." He laughs at me and sits in the nest, he looks cute and comfy. A little too comfy for my liking.

"Hey, outta my nest."

"There's room for two." He pats a small space next to him and I clamber in. I'm still in my dress so I'm careful not to flash him as I snuggle down. Half of me is on his leg and as I start up the telly again he picks me up with ease and places me on his lap. I'm actually glad for the contact as this shit is scary. I end up turning around to face him and straddling his lap, peeking back at the telly, he laughs at me several times as I squeal.

"Why do you watch this stuff for, if it scares you?"

"Dean" I blurt out as he snickers.

"What? He's pretty." He smiles down at my defiant face.

"Am I pretty?"

"You know you're a pretty girl." I say, while stroking his cheek and trying to stop from laughing.

He tickles my sides and I almost stop breathing. He doesn't let up until I smack his hands away.

"Stop!" I gasp.

I'm on my back and he's leaning over me. His eyes have gone somewhere dark again and I remember him stalking towards me. I pull on his top to bring his face to mine. But I don't want to be the one to initiate it again, so I let go with a sigh. I turn away from the hypnotic eyes, that turn me into a gooey mess of female hormones and try to sit up.

He pushes me gently back, his expression is wary.

"Stay still. I want to try something." I nod, mutely. He runs his fingers against my cheek and dips his head slowly, watching my eyes. His lips cover mine and I momentarily stop breathing as I feel his soft lips trail against mine. I wind my arms around his neck and run my fingers through his soft hair.

This kiss is full of passion and it's slow. He sucks on my bottom lip and slides his tongue against them to gain access, I open up for him and his tongue is in my mouth searching for mine. I pull his head closer and I'm still straddling him, as he pulls me up to sit on his lap again. He pauses, his eyes bear into me.

"This is a really bad idea. You need to tell me to stop."

"Shut up and kiss me, Edward." He smiles smugly and we resume.

He groans as I run my fingers over the light stubble on his face and he grabs my hair. He tugs at it gently and he pulls my head to the side. My breathing is laboured as I feel him kiss my neck. I can feel everything in my pussy and I grind down on him to get some friction. He groans into my neck as I rub against him. He pulls my face back to his and he pushes his lips to mine again.

I can feel his growing erection under me. His hands run up my sides and to the sides of my breasts as we kiss. I suddenly realise how far this is going and I can feel excitement and fear bubble up inside. He pulls away, panting. His eyes still black as he holds my face.

"Don't ever fucking kiss anyone else."

I look at him in shock, still dazed from the most amazing kiss with a side order of dry humping, I've ever had. He still has my face in his hands.

"Um. Ok. Is that you telling me that as a friend?" I mumble. He picks me up and plops me down to the side of him, he looks sideways at me.

"Yeah, a very territorial friend."

"Alec said he thought you were jealous?"

"I'm not jealous, Bella. I'm territorial. Jealousy is about wanting something that isn't yours."

"So you think I'm yours?"

He grins and laughs.

"No."

I look at him, confused.

"I don't get it."

He leans over and kisses me on the head.

"You really don't see it, do you? I don't think you're mine. But just remember something Bella, all you have to do is ask me. I will give you, whatever it is that you want."

I stare into those eyes and try to understand what he's telling me.

"I should go. I don't trust myself right now. Text me?"

I agree and watch glumly as he walks away from me, again.


	11. Chapter 11

**I love the feedback that this story has been getting! I know this isn't going to be everyone's cup of tea, but I see it as it is, a fictional love story. **

**Please note that I will answer everyone when I can, but getting this updated daily, has become my main goal. **

**I've been having loads of fun writing this and I'm grateful to all of you taking time out to read it! **

**Plug those safety belts on ladies (and gents) ...**

**Thanks Mi, again.**

**I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

I'm naked, with the exception of my panties and I'm strapped to my bed, on each ankle and wrist a belt is wrapped tightly, holding me down to the posts. I'm spread out like a star and the belts bite into my skin, painfully, as I fidget.

A feeling of panic washes over me as the door opens slowly, I try desperately to cover my naked body up. I bite my lip to try and contain the shout of pain as the belts pinch deeply into my skin.

I stare, fixated at the door in anticipation as a man walks through, he's wearing a pair of suit pants and a button down with a tie. He also has on a mask, which covers the top half of his face.

I watch as he looks me over, before turning and locking the door. As the tumblers in the lock click together loudly, sealing me in the room with this man, I gulp back my fear.

He doesn't say anything but he walks over to me and picks up something from the bed. I try to see what it is. He holds it up, making me wonder if I'd asked out loud. In his hand is a golden key. I look at him, confused.

He smirks and it's eerily familiar. He crawls onto the bed and is on all fours as he looks down at me. His knee is in between my legs, pressing against my panties and the friction burns, making me ache deeply. I close my eyes but feel his breath as he blows on my nipple, and then promptly licks it. My back automatically arches at the contact and I gasp.

He brings his head back up and smiles, before removing his mask. Edward's eyes look deeply into mine before he shakes his head and wordlessly gets up from the bed, unlocks the door and walks out. I scream for him to come back and claw at the bed with my fingers.

I wake with a jolt, I'm covered with a sheen of sweat all over my body and my heart is racing as I stare around me in confusion.

These dreams are just getting more and more weird. I wash my face and lean against the sink. I'm pretty sure that my subconscious is trying to tell me something, but I have no clue. I don't think it has anything to do with being tied up, but more about what Edward told me last night.

I had spent an hour, after he left, sitting in my little nest in a complete daze.

I get into the shower and scrub my sweaty body.

I sit in my chair, wrapped in a towel and hug my little grey bear. I know what Edward does, but I don't know much about him. Apart from his age and the fact that he doesn't get on with his Father, I know nothing.

I'm assuming that he was basically saying that he will have sex with me, if I ask him. If I do, would that be it? Should I even be thinking about this?

It's not like we will get married, have two point five kids and live happily ever after. I have never held my virginity high up on a pedestal and I guess I could have Edward as my first. I fancy him, there's no doubt about that but I also like spending time with him.

I groan and put my face into my hands. I get dressed and resume my reading of this book, hoping it holds some clue on how to tame a beast.

I slam the book shut after reading the last word and go into the kitchen to make some food, I've literally sat in that chair for most of the day and it's now dinner time. I shove a microwave meal in, I just can't be bothered to cook. My phone beeps, so I go over and pick it up. It's from Edward.

**What are you doing?**

I can't stop the stupid grin that takes over my face as I read it. Stupid mouth. It has no clue what it's doing. I type a quick reply.

**Micro meal for one will be ready in 45 secs.**

He replies quickly.

**Seriously?**

I feel irrationally annoyed at his lack of communicative skills via text.

**Yes. Why?**

**Come out to dinner with me.**

Well, that's better. At least he's getting to the point.

**What? Turn down my Hungry-man selects chicken meal for a proper one?**

**I'll be there in 20.**

**Is this a date? **

I have to ask.

**If you want to label it, yes. Wear something pretty. E**

He can be so bossy. I drop my phone onto the side and dump the meal into the trash, before going in my room to change. I wear a pretty light blue dress and heels. Apparently Edward 'I'm so confusing and probably am for fun' Masen, doesn't date, so this is a little novel.

I'm fiddling with the tassel on a sofa cushion when I hear him tap on the door, my mood isn't any better but I get up. Butterflies are playing havoc with my stomach and I take a deep breath in, trying to calm them, before I open the door.

He's standing there, in my doorway, looking as handsome as ever. Maybe even more so. He has black trousers and a button down on, it's open at the top and I can see a little bit of his chest. It makes my mind jump back to the dream that woke me up. I blush as I remember.

"Hey, you alright?"

I smile tightly at him and grab my jacket.

"Come on, let's do this." I walk past him and down the stairs, ignoring his adorable, confused mixed with amused, look.

He drives us to that same restaurant that I went to with the others. The quaint little Italian place with the friendly server. We're seated in a corner, at the request of Edward. I sit and stare at the menu in front of me.

"Are you okay Bella? You haven't said much." He actually looks concerned.

"Yeah, I just hate it when people say things to confuse me."

"I'm assuming you mean me?" One of his eyebrows is raised as he looks over his menu at me.

"Who else." I mumble.

"I thought I made myself clear. All you have to do, is ask me. I want to take this further but you have to do the asking." He looks back at his menu.

"It's not just what you say, it's this whole situation. What will that even mean though. I don't even know you." Everything tumbles out of my mouth.

He sighs and puts the menu down on the table, I watch his long fingers as they run through his hair.

"It'll mean that we have sex and what, exactly do you want to know?"

"Anything would be a start."

"Would it change anything?"

"I'm a little lost here, Edward. This may be completely normal for you, but not so much for me."

I turn to the server who has just approached the table and order the biggest glass of wine that they have and the Mushroom Ravioli. Edward orders a different pasta dish and a beer. Moments later they bring our drinks and I gulp some down. He sits back in his chair and watches me.

"For one thing Bella, this is far from normal, in fact this is entirely new to me."

"Would I get to see you again?" The question takes him by surprise and he seems to think it through.

"I don't know."

I look at him, he's so serious and he really does look a little bit lost. I shut my eyes and rub at them. I wait a moment before opening them again.

"Look, I'm really sorry Edward. I haven't been sleeping well and when I'm around you, I forget everything and rational thinking is impossible. I haven't felt like this before and I guess I'm confused."

I watch as his lost look disappears and he smirks at me. He actually looks smug.

"Why haven't you been sleeping well? Something on you're mind?" He wiggles his eyebrows at me and it makes me snort out a laugh and then immediately blush, bright red.

"I've been having some, dreams."

"Now, that's piqued my interest. Tell me."

I shake my head, embarrassment completely taking me over, I pick up my menu and hide behind it. He grabs it off me and puts it back into the holder on the table.

"Don't hide from me, I want to see you. How are you going to ask me for what you want, if you can't tell me this?" He questions.

It is a good point.

The server brings us our meals, once he leaves, I look up at Edward and sigh.

"Most of them are about the first time I met you and what happened that night. Some are a bit more, um. I'm naked and tied up and you are there." I say it in a rush, half hoping that he doesn't hear me properly.

"Tied up? That's not usually my style but, if it's something you want to try?"

If it's even possible, I get hotter and redder.

"No, it's just because I've been reading this book, that Alice left me."

He grins at me.

"Sounds like a good book."

My face feels like it's hot enough to cook my meal, I quickly distract myself by eating the pasta before it burns and don't reply. I can hear him laughing.

"How did you get to twenty one, still a virgin?" His question makes me look up and I wish I hadn't, those eyes fixate me and they smoulder slightly with intensity. Despite the alarm going off in my brain, I answer with honesty.

"I had a boyfriend when I was sixteen, he was a family friend and everyone expected us to get together. So I guess we did. We were together for two years and on my eighteenth, I decided I was ready. He told me that night that he was gay. I guess it threw me for a while. It doesn't help that my friends treat me like I'm a child."

His fingers rub at the stubble on his chin.

"Your parents must've been annoyed?"

"My Dad, Charlie, it's just me and him. He was, but he also loves Jake like a son."

"What happened to your Mom?"

"She left us before I was two."

He dips his head.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay, I don't know any different." I shrug my shoulders.

He looks at me for a beat before he starts to talk.

"My Mom died when I was six and my father never got over her. He went through women like shirts after that. I was mainly bought up by the house keeper." I watch him as he looks down briefly before his eyes meet mine again. "He blames me for everything, I see it in his eyes everytime he looks at me. That's why we don't get on."

Without thinking I reach across the table and hold onto his hand, he squeezes me back. I just want to comfort him, I don't say anything because I hate it when people pity me. I just try and put as much warmth into my touch as I play gently with his fingers.

He looks back up at me, his mask is off and I feel like I can see right through to his soul. I realise in that moment, that there's so much more to him. We stare into each other's eyes for a bit longer, before we continue with our food.

Conversation is kept light while we finish our pasta and we decide against dessert.

After we've finished, Edward pays, despite me arguing to split the bill.

I invite him for coffee when we get to mine and he follows me in. He immediately walks over to the little fish bowl, that I bought for my little fishy prize and he laughs. He picks up the food shaker and shakes some in, he bends to watch as the fish comes to the surface and eats the little flakes.

I make us some coffee and we sit on the couch to drink it.

We both start talking at the same time. He stops and gestures for me to go first.

"I want you to stay. I mean, will you stay here tonight?"

"Yes." He puts his mug down and turns to me, bringing one bended leg round onto the couch, to face me.

"What did you call your fish?" He asks.

"Cassy."

He raises his brow and I grin back.

"I did consider pussy hound but Cassy seems better, Cassy the little casanova." I giggle as he laughs.

"You might have to get him some little fishy girlfriends."

"Maybe he's more of a one fish girlfriend, kinda guy."

"It's possible." He mutters, but seems to get lost in thought for a moment, before he turns back to me and grins.

"I still say it was beginners luck." His eyes sparkle.

"As if, you're just jealous of my talents." I giggle back and nudge him on his shoulder with my hand.

He leans forward and slides his arm around my back, his other cups the side of my face. He looks into my eyes as he smiles playfully. Electricity hums all around us.

I need confidence for this, confidence that I don't have. I've made up my mind though and I want this. I want Edward, in whatever way he will give me.

I don't care about the consequences right now and however stupid it may make me. I've tried to forget about him, I've even tried to hate him. I still can't stop thinking about him.

I look back into his beautiful face, those intense emerald eyes capture mine and I lick my lips. His smell, his presence and the way he's holding me, it all attacks my senses and any doubt remaining, crumbles away.

"I want this, Edward." I whisper.

He watches me carefully. His face close to mine.

"You have to tell me what you want, Bella."

"I want you to take me." I try to clarify, although I'm sure he already knows what I mean.

He shakes his head slowly, his eyes dark. I watch his mouth as he accentuates each word.

"No, you have to tell me, exactly what you want. You have to say it, out loud."


	12. Chapter 12

**So, weekends just aren't great for me. I actually have three mini humans and they can be quite demanding at times. Plus, here in the UK, it was a three day weekend so the kids were off for an extra day.**

**I just couldn't give this chapter the attention that it deserved, not only that but it was probably one of the more difficult ones to write.**

**Sorry about making you wait, especially after the way the last chapter ended.**

**I love you guys and your lovely reviews. If I haven't replied, then I will.**

**Thanks Mi, you rock my socks on a daily basis.**

**I don't own Twilight or its characters. **

* * *

I look into his eyes, the atmosphere is thick and heavy with sexual tension. Lust and want, thrum through my body. I lean into his hand that's still cupping my face and close my eyes briefly, before directing them back into his dark green eyes, which have gone almost feral. His words circle my brain, making me feel dizzy. I want this, but there's just one little thing.

"I want to have sex with you Edward, but I have a condition."

He smiles before one of his eyebrows shoots up. He looks mildly amused and surprised.

"Like what?" At least he's asking and seems intrigued, I hope that he'll consider this.

"I want to take it slow, I don't want it to all happen in one night."

"You want it to last longer than a whole night?" He laughs with his eyes wide, but I can tell that he knows what I mean. I punch him playfully on his arm. "I mean, I'm good but not that good." He mumbles through laughs as he tries to grab my flailing fists in one hand.

"I want to stretch it out. Start small. I don't like the thought of not seeing you again."

I lower my head so I don't have to look into his eyes after that little revelation. He's still holding both of my hands in one of his. I wait for him to reply.

"I can do that, or at least try. For you."

I breath out a sigh of relief, I honestly wasn't expecting him to agree. I was actually just waiting for him to bolt and leave an Edward shaped hole in the door.

"I've already said that I'd try anything, if you ask."

"Yes, but I know that you're more of a one time, kind of guy."

"Maybe I'm changing." He lets go of my hands.

"Are you a 'one girl at a time guy?'" I have to ask, this would be a firm no, otherwise.

I can't see any trace of the usual arrogance in his face as he looks down at me. I hold his gaze, surprised.

"I will be, if you offer the same courtesy to me."

I nod, blushing.

"So, shall we start this off? What do we aim for? We've done first base, a couple of times. How about second base?"

I can't help but smile, I feel stupidly happy that this is happening in a way that seems perfect. Maybe a little too perfect, but I shove that horrible thought back.

"Second base?" I whisper.

"Do you want to Google it? Make sure that we follow the rules?" I can tell that he's trying desperately not to laugh.

His mouth is so kissable and I love it when he's being playful. I grab his shirt and pull him to me, his lips mold to mine, perfectly.

Passion fills every sense as my body immediately responds to him. My whole being warms as his lips lazily drag against mine and it sends jolts of pleasure through me. He pulls at my bottom lip gently with his teeth and I can't stop the small moan, before it comes out. My embarrassment doesn't last long.

The hand that was around my back, steadies me as his mouth finds that spot just below my ear and he kisses me there. I shiver as a thrill runs through me, from his delicate touch.

I push my fingers into his soft hair as he pushes me back onto the couch, so I'm laying beneath him. He steadies his own weight as he carries on kissing my neck. One of his hands runs up along the outside of my leg, it makes me a little nervous as he reaches up under my dress. However his assault on my neck, which has descended to my collarbone is too intoxicating and I ache for that hand to go higher.

As though he can read my mind, his fingers trail along the edge of my panties, teasing and tantalising. He traces over the top of them and then dips down, between my legs.

He pushes against the barrier of my panties and his fingers gently trail over the whole area, my hips buck into his hand and I gasp at the contact. His other hand reaches up to the straps of my dress. He leans away and watches my eyes as he pulls the straps down over both shoulders.

My phone suddenly starts singing 'Happy' by Bruno Mars, loudly. I close my eyes and honestly feel like dying. Edward quirks an eyebrow.

"Want to answer that?"

I shake my head, vigorously. He smiles and we both hold our breath, waiting for the phone to shut the hell up. We laugh nervously as it stops, but before we can carry on, it starts up again.

He sighs and gets up, he walks over to my purse, picks it up and brings it to me. I thank him and delve inside to find the fucking thing.

I manage to dig it out and it's Rose. I turn it off and throw it back into my bag. Edward has sat down on the couch, next to me.

I grab him around the neck and straddle his lap, nothing is stopping my happy ending, as Alice would say. I push my lips up against his and I pull at his gorgeous bottom lip. He moans into my mouth and I love the sound of it. I grab at his hair and tug it as our mouths move together. Our tongues massaging each other.

I could, literally, kiss him every day for the rest of my life. I know this won't be a 'forever' kind of deal but I want to enjoy being with him for as long as I can stretch this out for. I just hope that I can let him go, when it inevitably ends.

He pulls down the straps of my dress and I feel him reach behind my back and expertly un-clasps my bra. I feel the cool air touch my nipples as it falls down.

I'm now sitting on Edward Masen's lap, completely naked, down to my waist. He pulls back and sits there looking at me. I should feel a exposed or embarrassed and I do a little bit but the way he's looking at me, it makes me bite my lip. It's almost like he's never seen tits before.

When he doesn't say or do anything for a moment I start to feel nervous, I can't tell what he's thinking. His arms are lax and resting at his sides.

"Um, is everything okay?"

"Fuck. Bella, you are beautiful."

It has to be the most erotic moment of my life and it's by far, the nicest thing a guy has ever said to me. He could've used any word, but he chose to call me beautiful. It emboldens me, so I pick up his hand and I nervously place it on me.

He's so gentle as he uses his fingers to touch and tease, finally ending up at my hardened nipple. He gently pinches it. The pleasure darts through me from his touch. He pulls my body towards him and he kisses me, there. I grab at his hair and I can't stop myself grinding down on him as he sucks and kisses.

He grazes his teeth against it and I push down harder, feeling his erection , looking for friction. He groans at the contact as he moves on to my other breast. He spends his time, lazily worshipping them. I carry on rubbing myself against him, until I feel the familiar build up of an orgasm. I'm gasping and trying to keep rhythm.

He must realise what's happening as he grips onto my waist and helps me by pushing me down onto him harder and faster.

I moan out as I feel myself come apart on top of him. I throw my head back and when it's over I collapse on top of him.

I can't believe that I just humped him, like a dog.

"Wow. You are so receptive, I'm going to have a lot of fun with you."

He runs his hands over my back as I fight to catch my breath. He doesn't seem to mind, in fact he looks kind of smug about it all.

"I think I'd better go and have a really, really cold shower."

"Is there anything, I can do. You, know. To help you?" I can't even get the words out that I want to use. Why does he get me so tongue tied?

"Although I probably could've come by doing that and having those fucking amazing tits in my face. It's more about you. Maybe we can cover that next time, though."

He kisses my nose and gently picks me up, he places me onto the couch next to him.

"I'm going to borrow your shower, then it's bed."

I get ready for bed in a bit of a daze. I snuggle under the covers and I'm half asleep when Edward comes out of the bathroom. I'm vaguely aware of his strong arms wrapping around me at some point and pulling me back, into him.

I wake up, being suffocated by Edward. He's somehow managed to end up with half of his body on top of mine. I'm completely pinned to the bed and I sigh as I resign myself to not being able to move. That's until I realise that I need to pee. Desperately.

I try to wiggle and burrow my way out. Eventually he grumbles and turns over so I quickly jump up and run to the bathroom. When I'm finished, I decide to cook us breakfast.

I skip into the kitchen happily, in just my huge tee and start getting everything out, ready to make eggs and bacon. As the eggs are cooking I hear a noise in Rose's room. I freeze in fear and grab up the frying pan that I was about to use and tip toe towards the door. I hear another noise and the door knob starts to turn. I pull my hand back with the frying pan, ready to crash it down onto their head.

Emmett walks out and on instinct, my hand swings towards him. He's quick though and grabs it before it connects.

"Woah, Bella! What the hell?"

"What the fuck are you doing here?" My heart is thumping painfully against my ribs and I clutch the frying pan against me, trying to calm it.

"Rose did try and call you, we got back late last night. Are you making food?" He looks over my shoulder, distracted and I remember that the eggs are still on. I run back to turn it off.

Emmett walks over to see what I'm cooking.

"Wow, are you having someone over for breakfast?"

I blush but thankfully he isn't looking at me, he's too busy staring at the huge skillet full of eggs.

"I always cook loads." I shrug.

Just at that moment I hear footsteps and Edward walks round the corner. Emmett is inspecting the eggs with his back to him and I'm standing there with wide eyes, trying to non verbally communicate with him, by waving my hand across my neck.

He just smiles widely and wiggles his eyebrows at me, before turning to go back to my room. As he turns, I realise that Rose is right behind him, staring and grinning. She doesn't say anything as he leaves, she just watches him walk off and then she returns her gaze to me.

"Oh hey baby, Bella's cooking breakfast."

"Oh that's lovely baby." She coos at him and winks at me.

She ends up dragging him back to the bedroom and I hurry off to mine, where Edward is sitting on the bed, freshly washed and dressed. I close the door and can't stop the nervous giggles from erupting from me. I whisper.

"I'm so sorry, it completely took me by surprise."

He shakes his head and smiles. He walks up to me and kisses me on the mouth.

"I'd better go."

"Thanks for staying." Weirdly I feel shy, which is only weird because of what we did last night. He holds my face in his hands and smiles sweetly at me.

"Anytime. Text me, okay?"

"Yes, I will."

He kisses me again before he opens the door, checking it's all clear, before he leaves.

Later while we are eating breakfast, Rose keeps staring at me, thankfully Emmett stays completely oblivious. He loves my eggs and ends up having three servings of them.

They tell me about their week away and it's plain to see that these two are completely made for each other.

Emmett gives Rose a lingering kiss and whispers into her ear, making her giggle, before leaving.

It's literally only seconds after he's left, before Rose turns to me.

"You have so much to tell me, Swan."


	13. Chapter 13

**Loving all you guys and your reviews. You're all the best.**

**I've posted a new story this week. It's just a bit of fun really, would love it if you went and checked it out. I've had loads of views but not many reviews, so if you do, please leave me something to read. **

**Cheers to the beautiful Mi who read through this for me, she always does it as quickly as she can. You are amazing.**

**I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

I stare at her for a second, unsure of how to even begin. She doesn't look mad, which is always a good start.

"Well, I have absolutely no idea what you mean." I shrug, innocently. My lips twitching, a smile desperately wanting to form.

"Isabella Marie Swan, are you fucking the pussy hound, that is Edward Masen?" She holds her hand in front of my mouth, like she's holding a microphone.

"No, not yet anyway." I laugh at her serious face, which finally splits into a grin and she sighs.

"As long as you know what you're getting yourself into, I'm happy to see you happy. I just don't know if it will end well. I'm sure you've thought of that though." She tilts her head, as she waits for me to reply.

"Yes, I know it won't last but I really like him Rose. I haven't felt this kind of attraction before. Not even with Jake and I know what the risks are, I just think that he's worth it. He's different, he's not just that confident, arrogant guy."

She picks up my hands and grins at me, she actually seems okay about this.

"I'm always going to be here for you Bella. If the worst does happen, just remember that."

I smile back in gratitude, before she suddenly laughs, loudly.

"I'm so fucking glad that Emmett didn't see him, do you know how many sharp implements are in our kitchen? Edward would've been sliced and diced. It would've been like an episode of Dexter."

I join in with her laughter and we talk excitedly about our time apart. Emmett sounds like a perfect gentleman and she wants to tell him that she loves him, already. She shows me the little heart tattoo that he did on her hip, it's really cute. I can't help but feel a little envious of her, but I now have my 'thing' with Edward and maybe I can make it last a little while. I can't help but wish it was like what Rose and Alice have both managed to find.

I tell her a little about my date with Alec and how Edward behaved. She doesn't say anything but she looks thoughtful. She shrugs it off, when I ask her what she thinks.

"Men are strange, it's best not to try and understand them."

We do some cooking and baking together as we plan our outfits for the first day at our internships. Rose has promised to put my hair up for me in the morning and I agree to make us all breakfast. Alice will be moving into Esme's house this week and we've both offered to help her. We'll miss her but I know that we'll still spend a lot of time together, it's always been that way, no matter where life takes us.

Alice gets back the next day and she's positively glowing and she barely breathes as she tells us all about her week with Jasper. Rose is very quick to update her on my current status, when she finally manages to get a word in. Alice just smiles and says that she knew it would happen, but she's also quick to remind me that she thinks it's a bad idea. She's always very perceptive, or she thinks she is anyway.

I have to admit that I'm pleasantly surprised that they're backing off and letting me do this, without trying to persuade me not to. It's not like I've thought of anything else recently, in fact I even have a list of the pros and cons written down, somewhere.

Monday comes round quickly, after our relaxing weekend and I haven't heard much from Edward. He's sent a few texts but it's not the same as seeing him and he seems distracted. I have a pit of worry in my stomach, I hope he's not having second thoughts.

I'm dressed in a really nice pant suit that Esme helped pick out and my hair has been put up into a nice sleek ponytail. Make up is on, but just the bare minimum. We all twirl in the living room and give each other a confidence building pep talk, before we all go our separate ways.

I get a cab to work and Angela meets me at the front desk, I'm ten minutes early but it looks like she's been waiting for me.

"It's great to see you Bella. I'm going to be showing you around today." She smiles kindly and I return the sentiment.

The first half of the day is spent being shown around the building. She talks animatedly about the company and the different aspects of what they do, she loves her job, I think that's really clear. We have a great morning and we laugh easily together as she takes me for lunch. They have a break room where you can re heat food and even buy sandwiches but she takes me across the street to a little coffee shop. We head back once we've finished and she takes me up higher in the building.

She introduces me to Victoria Biers, who I'll be assisting. Victoria is very good at her job and it's well known that she's Mr Masen's right hand woman. I can't even begin to comprehend what I'll get to learn from her, it's going to be an amazing experience. She's a little bit aloof towards me, but she seems nice enough as she shows me to my desk and teaches me how to answer and use the phone, which looks like a computer.

The next day is spent filing, in the huge file room and getting Victoria's coffee. She even includes me in the meeting for the new presentation that she's done for a popular food company. I have a few ideas and she seems to like the way I think and jots them down. It's a very busy week at the company and I agree to work the whole week, instead of just three days.

On Wednesday I'm called to Mr Masen's office. I nervously go up with Angela who escorts me there and although she tells me several times not to worry. I can't help it.

I enter his huge office and the first thing that I spot is Edward, who's standing beside his father. He's wearing an actual suit. The whole works, including a tie. I stand there with my jaw hanging as I take in the splendour that is Edward Masen. Did I mention that he's wearing a suit? It hugs his body in a way that makes me jealous. I'm actually jealous of his suit.

They both glance up from what they're working on and look straight at me. I smile at Edward, his mouth forms a lazy smirk in recognition. He almost looks nervous. Mr Masen clears his throat after a while and I realise that I've been staring. I turn to Mr Masen senior, he looks amused as he glances between me and Edward.

"Bella. I hear you're settling in well here, like I knew you would. You're making quite the impression with Victoria. She'll be concerned about her job if you keep it up." He winks at me, kindly.

"This is the perfect time to invite you to join us for dinner on Saturday." He gestures between himself and Edward.

Edward's smile falters slightly but he nods curtly at his father, who's turned to look at his son.

"Thank you Mr Masen, that would be lovely." I reply, politely.

"That's fantastic. I'll let my wife, Jessica know. She loves having guests over. Angela will give you the details. Your career here is looking very promising at the moment, keep it up."

I realise that I've been dismissed and I turn to leave after saying another thank you, for his time. Edward finally speaks up, just as I have my hand on the door knob.

"Bella, wait. I need to have a word with you."

His voice sounds strained, I pause without turning and let him walk me out. He pulls me by my hand, into a side room and smiles down at me. I pull gently on his tie and smooth my other hand down the lapel of his jacket.

"So, this is a new look for you."

"I'm sorry I haven't kept in touch, I decided to become more involved in the business. I have far too much free time at the moment and I don't do well with idle hands. But he's kept me busier than I expected."

"I bet your father is really pleased."

"He is, plus I get to see you." He grins at me and it's infectious, I grin back.

"You'd better not distract me Mr Masen." I tut at him in jest.

He pulls me into him, roughly. The feel of his body against mine is exquisite, I hold my breath as he puts his face close to mine.

"I can think of a few ways to keep you distracted. You know you shouldn't be talking to your boss like this. I may have to re think that tying up scenario, if you carry on.'

"So you're my boss now?" I lick my lips as I stare at his wicked smile, which is only inches away.

"Well technically, I'm your bosses boss. But ultimately, I can tell you what to do." That naughty glint in his eye is making my body heat up and the way he's talking is completely ruining my underwear.

"I'll have to bear that in mind, Mr Masen." I mumble.

His lips connect with mine and the relief is overwhelming as he deepens the kiss. I wrap my arms around his neck and his hands explore across my body. He pulls away and runs his hands through his hair as I try and regulate my breathing and heart rate. I think I'm seriously at risk of a heart attack.

"So Saturday, are you okay with that?" He asks as he tucks a loose tendril of hair behind my ear.

"Yes, although I'd forgotten that he got married."

"Don't worry about her, she's just another brainless, fake woman. Many have adorned his arm over the years."

"Okay, so I'll see you there?"

"Nope." He pops the p, before continuing. "I'm going to come and pick you up."

He grabs my hand and walks me out of the room.

"I'd better go back into the lions den, have a good day Miss Swan."

"Goodbye, Mr Masen."

He winks at me before turning and walking off. I watch him, of course. My head is turning in complete circles. How am I ever going to concentrate at work now?

I hardly get to think over the next two days, which is probably a good thing because I don't see Edward. He's emailed me a few times through my work email and when I get the chance, I reply. But he sounds just as busy as I am.

I have to stay late, both days and I even consider a caffeine drip for Victoria, she drinks a lot of coffee. I spend too much time running to the break room to fetch some for her. Angela tells me that she's always this way before a big presentation.

The evenings after work are filled by helping Alice to move into Esme's house. The benefit of helping her is that Esme feeds us with her amazing cullenry skills. We're all like the walking dead by Friday evening and she offers for us both to stay the night, but we decline and return home. Rose has plans with Emmett and I have my own plans.

We drag our feet and collapse into our beds as soon as we get in. I think that Alice wanting us to help her rearrange her room three times, probably didn't help. That girl has so much stuff.

I don't even have time to consider my 'dinner date' tomorrow, before I fall sound asleep.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello, you lovely lot. Myself and Mi had a little chat yesterday about the requests ****I've been getting for writing chapters in different POV's. Edward is a popular choice.**

**When I wrote this, I decided on just the first chapter being EPOV. However, I want to try something, and I'm actually really excited about this!**

**I will randomly choose someone from the reviews that I receive for this chapter! It might be easier and at least you all get a shot! (This will close after 3 days... Then I'll choose and start writing!) **

**They will get to choose a chapter that they'd like to read from EPOV. I will then post it separately to this story. So you can choose whether to read it or not.**

**If this works, I'll consider doing it again.**

**Oh! I try to reply to EVERYONE who reviews, at least once! If I miss you, I'm so sorry but I literally dip in.. Do a few and then get back to writing. I LOVE you all and your reviews are all fantastic. I appreciate ALL of them. **

**Thanks Mi. Thanks you.**

**Twilight isn't mine.**

* * *

I wake up late, the mid morning sun is shining right in my face. I squint around my room in confusion and realise that I must've forgotten to close the drapes. I pull my body out from under the covers and swing myself around to get up. My whole body feels like it's made from rocks, everything aches and I want to crawl back under my covers, but I can't.

Today is the day that I go to dinner at my boss's house, with his son, who I've got some kind of sexual agreement with. To say I'm nervous, is a terrible understatement. Rose watches in amusement as I pace our apartment and nibble at my nails.

I can't even consider eating breakfast or lunch, but end up snacking on fruit at Rose's adamance. She leaves early afternoon and wishes me luck before she goes. I notice her pause at the door, before she shakes her head and disappears. I think she knows there just isn't anything that she can say to help.

I spend a long time in the shower, I shave everywhere and scub my body. It takes my mind off of the impending, for a little while. I dress as slowly as I can. I choose a pretty dress, which is just right for dinner with my boss, according to Rose. I leave my hair down and apply a bit of make up. I glance at the clock when I'm finished, which says it's only six. Edward is coming at six thirty to collect me. I have ages.

I don't want to sit and wrinkle my dress but I can't stand anymore. I decide to perch on one of the stools in the kitchen, awkwardly.

At precisely five minutes early, there's a knock on the door. I fling the door open and grin up at Edward. He's dressed in black suit pants and a shirt. No tie. I sigh as I look at him, it's a mix of relief and admiration. He smirks as he walks past me.

"You look nice too, Bella."

I frown as I take in the arrogance that's literally, rolling off him in waves. What is his problem?

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" He looks at me for a second, in confusion, before his face softens and I recognise the Edward that I've come to know.

I walk over to him feeling relieved and he pulls me closer, our lips meet and it's slow and painfully arousing. I push my self against him and he responds by putting his hands under my ass and picking me up. I wrap my legs around him and just as I do I can feel him, right there. Pushing against me. I moan into his mouth as we carry on kissing. He turns us round and pushes me against the wall.

"We have to go." I mumble against his lips. I don't want to stop this amazing make out session but I don't want to be late.

He groans but releases my bottom lip from his teeth and pulls back before putting me back onto the floor, he holds me steady for a moment, while my legs recover.

"I don't know how I manage to ever stop."

His eyes are dark as he looks down at me, his hand on my face.

I feel my heart pounding in my chest and I silently agree with him.

He walks me down, carefully to his amazing car and he drives us the twenty minute drive to his Fathers house. It's a huge, beautiful house at the edge of the city. It looks like some kind of architectural dream. There's a lot of glass and I can see why, the views are amazing. He drives us up to the circular drive and parks, right in front of the house.

The house keeper lets us in, Edward embraces her warmly. The old lady tuts as she touches the fine stubble on his chin.

"Oh Edward, you should've shaved."

He laughs and pats her hand. It's a sweet moment, I realise that this must be the same house keeper that raised him. She turns to me, her eyes appraising, making my cheeks flush.

"Who's this beautiful young lady?"

"I'm Bella, it's lovely to meet you." I extend my hand, but she pulls me into a warm hug.

"It's lovely to meet you Bella, I've heard a lot about you! I'm Mrs Cope, or Charlotte. Whichever you prefer."

She takes us through to the family room where Mr Masen is sitting, smoking a cigar. The smell transports me back to when I was small and Charlie would have his friends round to watch the games. They'd all sit there smoking cigars and drinking beers.

He stands to greet us and I exchange pleasantries with him. Edward shakes his father's hand.

"My wife will be through shortly. She's just got back in, she owns a shop in Seattle and she had to go in and help with some issue."

Edward laughs softly under his breath and I look at him questioningly. He just waves his hand infront of his face while his father is busy looking away.

"So Bella, it's been a very busy and productive week. How are you enjoying the organised chaos?"

"Oh, I'm so thankful for the opportunity, it's been amazing. It's been very busy, but I've learnt so much in the short week that I've been there. Victoria is fantastic at what she does. It's such an experience to watch her work." I gush, I can't help it.

He smiles back at me, mirroring my passion, his eyes twinkle and I can appreciate how good looking this man is. He's different to Edward, he's not quite as sculpted but he's very handsome. He's so passionate about his company and I've only ever heard about, how amazing he is to work for.

"I'm so glad, we are very pleased that you accepted our offer. We're truly a lucky company, to have you. You have an awful lot of potential. I could see your motivation and passion when we first met. It's what chose it for me."

"Thank you, sir.' I blush and turn to Edward who holds my hand and squeezes softly.

It doesn't get past his father, he quirks an eyebrow at our linked hands. Before he can say anything there's a shrill and very loud voice coming from the hall way.

"No, no, no. I didn't want you to cook broccoli. I said unicorn broccoli. Everyone knows that's cauliflower."

I look up at Edward in confusion. A beautiful young women bursts through the door, she looks painfully familiar. She has brunette hair and a volumptious body. She walks over to Mr Masen and she wraps her arms around him.

"Oh honey, I'm so sorry that I was so long."

She kisses him and it's not a kiss that I'd ever want to see my father have, especially infront of me. Edward looks like he's in pain and is about to vomit everywhere. I squeeze his hand.

She finally turns to us and I realise who she is as she walks over to Edward and wraps her arms around him. She's the woman who I bought the bright purple and silver vibrator from. I still have Edward's hand in mine as she tries to get onto tip toes to kiss his cheek. He pushes her away gently, letting go of me to do so.

"Hi, Jessica."

"Oh Eddie, I've already told you that you can call me Mom." She giggles and pats him on the cheek gently.

So, it's apparently just me that doesn't call him Eddie then. I actually cringe when she turns to me and grabs me by the tops of my arms, she kisses the air about a foot away from each cheek.

"It's so lovely to meet you Bella." She really is fake, it's like nails down a chalk board.

She seemed nicer when I met her at the shop. Just as that thought crosses my mind, a look of recognition flits across her face. She grins at me, her perfect white teeth on display.

"Oh wow. I remember you." She winks and my face goes purple.

It literally feels like it's going to fall off or melt from the heat. They could put me in the corner and use me as a heat source.

"I hope I helped with your problem." Her eyes flit between me and Edward.

I remember, vaguely, that Rose had told her that I was pandering after a bad boy, she thought the sex shop visit was the answer. Oh fuck. It's probably really clear now, who that bad boy was.

Edward and his Father are both watching in rapt interest and Edward has a wicked smirk on his face, the one that usually combusts my panties. I think it's too late, I've just completely combusted.

"Come, let me show you around Bella, if you're really Edward's girlfriend, I'd better have that little talk with you. He's never been with anyone long enough, for me to do it." She actually looks excited about this.

I agree promptly but correct her, or try to.

"Well I'm not, really."

She actually shushes me as we walk out. I'm sure I can see Edward's shoulders shaking with laughter, as I glance back.

I need air. Oh my goodness. Even my boss knows that I've been in a freaking sex shop. First I'll kill Jessica, then Rose. Maybe I'll beat them to death with the fucking vibrator, that they made me buy.

She pulls me into her side as she links arms with me. I follow her out, stumbling slightly over my feet.

She takes me round the house, I loose count of the rooms. So far I've seen a swimming pool with a gym, a study, a separate library and a cinema. She tells me that Mr Masen had it built, before Edward was born.

We end up in the kitchen where the house keeper, Charlotte is preparing our meal. We walk through the back door onto a beautiful wooden decked area. The grounds are stunning. The lights of Seattle glimmer on the sky line. She turns to me.

"So Bella, how are you getting on with that purple monster." She actually winks at me.

"it's still in the box actually."

She laughs a fake laugh, her hand slaps my arm gently.

"Oh sweetie. I'm only playing. So you and Edward, huh?

"We're not Me and Edward. We're just friends."

"Oh sweetie, I doubt he would agree with you. I see the way he looks at you. He's completely smitten with you."

"I doubt that, he doesn't do relationships." I feel a thrill run through me at her words. It doesn't last long though, I shouldn't get my hopes up.

"Oh, I know. I've heard the stories. Can't you see that with you, it's different?"

"Well, yes but it's not what you think it is."

"Just be mindful, he's been through a lot. I can't understand him, he's never cared for his father but he seems to care for you. Please be careful though. His father is so pleased to have this new Edward. You've already done so much."

Her fake attitude has disappeared and she actually looks kind and a little sad.

"I wouldn't ever hurt Edward." I say, confused.

"Honey, it's not him that I'm worried about."

I stare at her, shocked. I thought she was telling me not to hurt Edward.

"I was sure at one point that he didn't have a heart or soul. I've seen glimmers of it recently. But don't mistake him, he is who he is. This is different for him, but can a tiger really change it's spots?"

"Stripes." I correct her without thinking.

"Exactly." She pats me on the arm and I realise that, I have absolutely no idea what she's trying to say.

I nod, words escaping me.

We walk back through the house and find Edward and Mr Masen hunched over some work.

"Boys! No work at home please." She winks at me. Charlotte comes through, declaring that the meal is ready.

Edward's eyes seek me out, he walks over to me and pulls on my arm, so that we fall behind as Jessica and Mr Masen walk ahead.

"What did you buy?" His voice almost sounds like a growl.

"What?'

"What did you buy from Jessica's shop?" His voice is definitely a deep growl now, his hand gently clutches onto my arm. I can tell from his expression that he really wants to know, it almost looks like it's eating at him.

"Wouldn't you like to know." I smile at him and turn, pulling my arm from his hand and saunter off, following Charlotte into the dining room.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey, sorry it's really late. RL has truly kicked my ass this week! :(**

**I can't promise the daily updates all the time at the moment but I'll try my best!**

**You are all amazing, thanks for sticking with me! **

**My other half is going to be picking the name for the EPOV chapter tonight. I'll be PMing you if you are the one chosen. **

**Just in case it put you off reviewing... You can now. :)**

**Leave me some love please! **

**Thanks Mi.**

**I don't own Twilight!**

* * *

The table is huge but we're all squashed up on one end. Mr Masen is at the head, Jessica on his left and Edward on the right. I slide into the seat next to Edward, not daring to look at him as I seat myself.

As soon as I sit, Jessica starts talking.

"So Bella, where did you move from?"

"Forks." I smile as her face screws up in thought, it almost looks painful.

"I think I've heard of it. It's a really small place, isn't it?" She pinches her forefinger and thumb together, to reiterate her point.

"Yes, it's got a population of about three and a half thousand people."

She laughs and snorts at the same time.

"I just love how you know that. How cute."

I'm tempted to kick her under the table but manage to stop myself. She's like, three different people in one body.

We mainly talk about work after that, until Mr Masen brings up Charlie.

"So is Charlie going to come and visit soon? I'd love to catch up with him."

"I'm not sure, I've only planned to go and see him. I doubt he'd take vacation off to come here and he goes fishing at the weekends."

If thats one thing about Charlie, he likes his little world and he thrives on routine. I couldn't imagine him being anywhere but Forks.

I find out that they went to school together and it's lovely hearing Mr Masen so care free and happy as he chats about the fun they used to get up to. He's known for being both stern but fair, but this is a new side to him. His cheeks are red and his eyes seem to sparkle as he reminisces.

After we've eaten the main course, I feel Edward's hand grab my thigh under the table. I sit up in shock, my eyes darting nervously towards Mr Masen and Jessica who are chatting about her work. I glance over at Edward, who has a very cheeky look on his face. I swat his hand away, which makes him laugh as he leans back in his chair. I sit back myself and enjoy the view.

Jessica clears her throat, loudly.

"So my Edward here was telling me about this new contract at work, Eddie. It sounds very interesting."

Edward looks a little pained at having to converse with Jessica but he answers.

"Yes, it is. I'm sure Victoria and Bella will be able to figure out exactly what they want for this campaign."

Edward senior smiles at his son and then looks at me.

"You should be finding out about this on Monday. However, we 've just secured a shot at helping a very well known sex and fetish shop."

Jessica smirks over at me. I really hope she doesn't start talking again. Thankfully she just winks at me and giggles under her napkin.

"That sounds, interesting."

Thankfully Mr Masen can't see the irony in me being, even partially responsible for a sex shop's advertising campaign. No wonder Edward is involved. It's most definitely more his forte.

I can see him in my periphery, laughing again. I'm going to get him back for this.

The rest of the evening is very pleasant, fortunately Jessica retires to bed early. We excuse ourselves after a while, thanking Charlotte for the lovely meal and Mr Masen for inviting me to his lovely home.

Edward senior pulls me to the side before we leave, he gives me a short hug and thanks me. I'm not sure what it's for but I return it.

We get into the car and wave to Charlotte, who stays on the door step to see us off. When we get to the end of the driveway, Edward turns to me.

"Shall we go back to mine? It's not far."

I agree with a nod of my head, I feel nervous because I've got a feeling that we might be covering a base again.

We get to a beautiful and huge building, we park in the underground car lot. In the elevator, Edward pushes a series of buttons and we start to ascend. I can feel his close proximity, but he's been quiet on the way here and I'm worried that there's something wrong. I glance over and catch him looking at me, he smiles but it looks tight. I glance back down at my shoes.

When the doors finally open we walk out and through the door. His apartment is lovely, it's all open spaces and modern. I walk over to the huge floor to ceiling windows and look out at the beautiful skyline of Seattle. The lights twinkle softly, it's truly beautiful.

"Would you like a drink?" His voice comes from somewhere over my left shoulder.

I nod my head.

"Yes, please."

I walk over to a huge bookcase, which is absolutely stuffed full of books and a few photos. I pick up a small frame, it's of a beautiful brunette who's bouncing a small child on her knee. Her face is full of happiness and the child looks equally happy. The hair is what gives him away, this must be Edward and his Mom. I suddenly feel bad for snooping. I feel him before I hear him as he puts his chin on my shoulder and his hand on my waist.

"That's my Mom."

"She's beautiful." My voice is very small. I have one photo of my mom, I know how precious these things are. I delicately place it back on the side and turn, so I'm facing him.

"You still haven't answered me." He stares at me in anticipation.

"I'm sorry, I have no idea what you're talking about? I mean, are you talking about how you had fun laughing at me tonight?" I quirk an eyebrow. I'm not mad, at all. I just don't want to tell him what he wants to know.

"Im sorry, I like how you make me smile." His grin shows off his perfect teeth, I can't help but smile back.

"Why have you decided to work with your Father?"

"I can't keep living my life like I was. He always asks me when I will join him in that world and I just decided it was time." He brushes his fingers against my cheek.

"Life was tough after my Mom died. I won't ever truly forgive him for it."

We both move and sit on the big curved couch and he passes me a glass of red wine.

"He seems pleased about working with you."

"He is. From the age of eighteen, I only ever spoke to him when there was a problem with my money. at one point I was sure he was generating the problems on purpose."

We sit in silence for a moment, drinking our wine.

"What do you think of Jessica?

"A huge, purple and silver vibrator." I reply, before he's barely finished.

"What?" He coughs round his wine.

"That's what I bought from her shop. Rose dragged me in there. That's what I ended up getting."

My cheeks burn at my admission.

"Have you used it?" His eyes are wide.

"Nope."

"We may have to change that, soon."

I don't even realise that I do it, one moment I'm sitting innocently on the couch. The next I'm straddling him and kissing his gorgeous, pouty mouth. He pulls me into him and I moan into his mouth as I feel his hands explore my body. Suddenly he stops.

I pout at him which makes him laugh. He gets up, pulling me up with him and carries me, still clinging onto him like some kind of spider monkey, to the bedroom. My heart is pounding as he places me onto his huge bed. I stare up at him through my lashes and gulp when he starts fiddling with his belt.

I watch as he's all fingers and thumbs. I pull him by his belt loops, so I can reach properly. I kneel on the bed and unbuckle his belt for him. I have no idea why I'm helping him though, my fingers shake slightly as I pull the belt apart. I'm aware that I'm very close to his junk.

I glance back up at him and I see him swallow, his eyes dark and forbidding.

"You have no idea how it makes me feel, seeing you do that."

"Why are you doing this Edward? You can have any woman, ones that will give you what you want, when you want it."

"I have no idea. I just know that right now, I want to be with you."

I find myself smiling, my flushed cheeks a testament to how he effects me.

I feel the bed dip as he places his hands onto the bed on either side of me and his lips find mine. I feel the familiar feeling as my body reacts automatically to him and he pushes me gently so I fall back onto the bed. My head hits the soft pillow and he's over me, his mouth back on mine. My heart is still thumping loudly, I'm surprised he can't hear it.

Almost as though he hears my thoughts, he places his hand between my breasts.

"Wow, are you nervous? Your heart is going crazy."

"A little." I shrug.

"We will only ever do what you're okay with." He speaks slowly, passion burns behind each word.

I nod my head, silently and run my fingers over the light stubble on his jaw. He makes a goofy face at me, making me laugh. He stops abruptly and stares down at me. His stare is intense and it stops my giggles immediately, his beautiful green eyes almost stop my heart.

"Your smile is mesmerising." He murmurs.

I would do anything for this man, he makes me feel like the only woman in the world. He makes me feel special. However stupid and idiotic that sounds. The way he looks at me, it burns deep inside me.

He pulls the straps of my dress down over my shoulders, his fingers gentle. His eyes don't leave mine as he pulls the dress down my body. The material flutters to the floor, as he yanks it off.

I'm left in my underwear and shoes. He kisses my knee as he lifts my leg and pulls off my shoe. He does the same with the other and holds my foot in his hand for a second before his eyes find mine again. I can hear my breathing as he crawls back up the bed. My fingers find the buttons on his shirt and I unbutton them one by one.

He pulls himself free of his shirt and throws it to the floor. I stare at his beautiful chest in all its splendour. I run my fingers over his muscles. it's all hard lines and smooth. I look at the happy trail that leads into his pants. I trail my fingers over the hair and I dip lower and un button his pants. I look up and see him watching me.

He stands up and pulls off his pants. He drops them on the floor before reaching down and pulling off his socks, one by one. Even his bare feet are beautiful. He's standing there in his boxers. I watch him as he gets back into bed and I turn my face, so we are nose to nose and we both lay there in our underwear. I lean in to kiss him and he responds straight away. He pulls me so I end up laying on top of him.

His hands run along my sides, as we kiss. I can feel him beneath me, my skin against his, making me heat up everywhere. I can feel his erection pressing against my tummy and I rub against it. He flips us over so I'm the bed and he's leaning on his hands above me.

"Are you ready to take this to the next level?"

"Like, third base?" I choke out, nervous, because it's starting to feel a lot more intimate than before.

He nods his head, amusement in his eyes.

"Although, we don't have to use baseball metaphors all the time."

"Okay." I'm pretty sure that comes out all desperate, instead of breathy and sexy, like I intended.

He doesn't seem to mind as he backs up. He kisses my belly button gently as he descends down my body, leaving little kisses as he goes. He reaches my panties and I suck in a shaky breath as I feel his fingers ghost over the material. He hooks his fingers into the sides of them and then he pulls them gently down. I am overly aroused and very sure that I'm wet already. He sits back and just looks at me, there. Like he did when he saw my boobs for the first time.

This time I don't feel the need to question him.

"Fuck. You are perfect. I've. It's beautiful." He stumbles over his words and it's kind of adorable.

I feel him run his fingers over the little bit of hair in between my legs. I keep myself groomed. I'm not a lover of having hair anywhere, but I don't like the thought of being completely bald down there.

His eyes flit up to mine for a second.

"Is this okay?" He murmurs as his fingers run along the inside of my thigh.

"Yes." I moan as I feel his fingers trailing over my skin.

I actually pant as I feel his lips on the inside of my thigh and I feel his kisses trailing upwards. I squirm, anticipation of him getting to his goal. It almost feels like it's throbbing with need. He kisses where my hair is and I move automatically, he smiles up at me. To see him there between my legs, looking up at me. It's just incredibly hot.

His lips touch me again and it's lower down, against me. I push my hips up against his lips. His hands pull my knees apart and I feel his tongue against my clit, the sensation is so acute and mind blowing. I can't help it, I gasp.

"Fuck!"

He sits up and grins that crooked smile at me, my wetness around his mouth.

"I haven't even started yet, I'm seriously going to have to tie you down at this rate." His voice a growl, his eyes dark.

I hate that he's not back down there, I squirm against the sheets.

"What do you want me to do Bella?"

"That, please. Again." I gasp out.

He starts slow and I can feel his tongue as it slips into my entrance, then it's on my clit again, the sensations are overwhelming. It's not long, after feeling what he's doing down there, before I explode. It's the most amazing orgasm that I've ever had. I automatically try to close my legs.

He opens them up and slides two fingers into me.

"Fuck, you weren't lying. You are so fucking tight. I can't wait to be inside you, Bella. you're definitely ready."

His words start a fire down below again and I almost plead him to just do it. Now. I have to mentally remind myself that, I'm doing this for a reason.

I sit up and crawl over to him. He grins down at me as I pull his face to mine and kiss him. I can taste myself on him. He groans as I bite his lip.

"I want to." I stare at his crotch and he laughs.

"Maybe in the morning."

He holds me close, my head on his chest. I'm a bit disappointed.

"Why? Don't you like it?" I follow him as he gets in under the covers and we resume our positions. He pulls me so our faces are close.

"I do like it. I just like to be in control. It's part of who I am. To give yourself over to someone like that is a big deal. For me, anyway."

I can feel my frown.

"Okay." I don't really understand. I know it's a big deal, but I just let him do that to me. I want to give as well as take. I almost feel like I should be giving him a trophy or something for that mind blowing orgasm.

"Go to sleep." He kisses me on the nose.

"Mmmhmm." I mumble because I realise just how absolutely exhausted I feel.

I fall asleep to the sound of his heart and the feeling of his fingers rubbing against my arm softly.


	16. Chapter 16

**Love you all! Thanks for reading!**

**My OH chose a name for the EPOV chapter and I've PM'd the winner! I've started writing it in between my two stories, so hoping it will be ready soon! Thanks for the reviews that I received. I love having some interaction with you all.**

**I'm dealing with some stuff in RL at the moment (who isn't?) but it's taking up more of my time than I thought it would so updates have been changed to once a week, if I can do more then I will. **

**Here goes!**

**Twilight isn't mine!**

* * *

My eyes open slowly and I immediately notice the absence of the usual heat and limbs laying across me, like I always feel when I fall asleep with Edward. I sit up and look around his empty room, trying to find a sign of him being here somewhere.

There's an old beat up guitar laying on top of the chair, in the corner of the room, it makes me wonder if he plays. It's a plain room and it's surprisingly clean. I always thought that men were a bit messy, Charlie is my reference there. I was forever cleaning up after him, even as a young child.

I listen raptly for any noises in the apartment but hear nothing so I slide out of bed and pick up my dress which is folded neatly on the arm of the chair, where the guitar is. I slip it on and my panties and just as I turn to walk towards the door, Edward bursts in. His hair is sticking up in every direction and his eyes are wide.

"Edward, what's wrong?" I can feel my panic bubble to the surface at his expression.

"It's my Father. He's been taken to hospital. I didn't want to wake you, but I'm going to have to go and see him." He's already dressed and I watch as he anxiously runs his fingers through his hair.

"Do you want me to come with you?" I try to appear calm in the midst of his personal storm.

He looks a bit confused which makes him look like a little, lost boy. I can only imagine how he's feeling, despite their differences, his Father is his only remaining parent. I wouldn't know how to exist without Charlie in the world.

"You'd do that?" He walks towards me, a frown on his handsome face.

"Yes, of course."

He nods, his eyes searching mine before he walks back out of the room. I follow him, I have to jog to keep up with his long strides and I grab my purse on the way out.

The drive to the hospital is quiet but I do place my hand on top of his a few times. I think he appreciates it as he squeezes my fingers gently.

When we get to the hospital, Edward holds my hand and I scurry after him as he walks with purpose to the front desk.

"Mr Edward Masen. Where is he? Is Dr Cullen here?"

The kind old lady doesn't bat an eye at his brusque tone as she pages the Doctor for him.

It's not long before a very handsome, middle aged Doctor walks over to us and places his hand gently on Edward's shoulder.

"Edward, my boy. It's so good to see you, I just wish the circumstances were better."

"Carlisle, how is he?"

"He's had a myocardial infarction, a heart attack. He's stable now but he had another one just after he was admitted." His eyes flicker over to me and then down to our still linked hands. He stands back.

"My apologies. I'm Dr Cullen." He extends his hand to me, which I take with my free hand. I can't even imagine trying to get my other hand out of Edward's iron grasp.

"Bella Swan. It's nice to meet you Dr Cullen."

"Ah, I've heard that name floating around recently. I'm Jasper and Emmett's father, It's nice to meet you."

I blush up at him, his kind smile is so dazzling. Just as I'm about to return the sentiment, his pager beeps. He snaps it off his belt and looks at it before excusing himself.

He leaves instructions on how to get to Mr Masen's room before he leaves.

We get to the private room, the TV is on a shopping channel and Jessica is curled up in the chair, next to the bed. Her cheeks have tear lines in her foundation and her mascara is smeared underneath her red, swollen eyes. She glances up as we enter.

"Oh Eddie." She gets up and wraps her arms around him, he stands stiffly and pats her on the back, awkwardly.

I wander over to Edward Senior. His eyes are closed, the machines bleeping rhythmically around him. Wires and tubes seem to be everywhere. An oxygen mask is over his mouth and nose. I reach down and wrap my fingers around his hand, it feels warm. He's such a strong man, a powerful man. It doesn't seem right that he's laying here, attached to machines. I feel Edward's hand on my shoulder and I turn to him.

I can see the discomfort on his face, I duck my head and move out of the way, I move over to Jessica to give Edward some time with his father.

I suggest we go for coffee and I walk with her to the coffee machine.

"Thank you Bella, for being here for Eddie. I don't think he realises it, but he needs you right now."

"I care about him, I want to be here."

"Oh, I can see that you love him. It's soon but I can see it."

My heart thumps painfully in my chest as she says those words.

"I don't know enough about him to love him, but I do care about him, a lot."

"That's just an illusion, you don't need to know everything about a person to love them, Bella. I just hope he realises what he's got. This is all so very new to him."

I stay quiet, I can't deal with what she's saying. I would know if I'd fallen in love with Edward. I get butterflies in my tummy everytime I see him and I do enjoy spending time with him, but love is a whole different scenario.

I smile tightly and clutch the two coffees. I sip on mine and carry Edward's as we walk back to the room. Thankfully Jessica doesn't say anything else about me and Edward.

Dr Cullen is there when we get back to the room. I pass Edward the hot coffee and he thanks me before turning to Carlisle again, who's explaining the treatment.

"Thrombolytic medicines have been administered but he may still need surgery."

Edward nods mutely and then turns to Jessica.

"Go home, get some rest. I'll stay with him until you get back."

She nods, looking grateful and thanks him before disappearing. He turns to me, his eyes seem blank.

"You should go home. I'll call you a cab." He doesn't look in my eyes as he talks and it hurts. I see a pained expression appear on Carlisle's face briefly and I feel the burn of rejection in my tear ducts. I refuse to cry though.

I'm sure he wants time with his Father, but it also feels like he's dismissing me.

"Please let me know if I can help with anything." I say it without giving direct eye contact and turn to leave. I don't dwell on how my voice cracks slightly at the end, he doesn't seem to notice, thankfully.

I almost hope for a moment that he stops me, as I walk outside. He doesn't. I don't wait for the cab he calls for and instead I decide to walk home as it really isn't far.

I use the time to think through everything, I can't just have imagined the closeness I've been feeling around him. It's obviously not just a physical connection, I've been enjoying every aspect of our time together.

The amount of moments that I've just wanted to go the whole way with him recently, have almost been overwhelming. I want that connection with him and I actually trust him. He makes me feel safe, I wouldn't think that he'd hurt me on purpose.

Rose isn't home and I'm so glad. I slump onto the couch as soon as I get in and realise that I'm probably just being really selfish, his Dad is in hospital and I'm moaning about how he seemed distant with me. I can't even imagine what he's going through, no wonder he pushed me away.

I get washed and changed in a bit of a daze, I'm so worried about both Edward and Mr Masen. I hope they are both alright.

I get the urge to call him after I've eaten and try to find my cell in my purse. I tip it out all over Rose's rug. I'll have to deal with her wrath later. I realise that it must've fallen out at Edward's. Great.

A loud and persistent banging on the door makes me jump in shock. I rush over to open it. Edward is standing there looking frantic. He breathes out a sigh when he sees me, it sounds like relief.

"You didn't use the cab that I ordered for you!" He grabs my arms and stares at me, confusion on his face. He almost looks mad.

"You didn't even answer my numerous calls and messages."

"I'm so sorry, I didn't realise." I don't get to finish, before his mouth is on mine. I can't help but return the kiss. He pulls away, but keeps his hands on my face.

"I was fucking worried about you."

"You hurt my feelings earlier."

"I know, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. It was hard being there. Seeing him like that."

"How is he?"

"He's doing a lot better than they expected. Surgery is off the table, but he needs to slow down and start relaxing."

"That's great, I'm so glad he'll be okay."

"Thank you for being there for me. I heard about what Jessica said to you, she told me."

"She likes to assume things, but I think she genuinely cares about you."

"I kind of like what she said." His grin is very cute and I feel my cheeks heat and my heart starts to pound. Is he talking about me loving him? I don't think I dare ask, she could've said anything.

I grab his face and pull his lips to mine again. He picks me up easily and takes me to my bedroom. I don't feel nervous, I don't feel scared. I just want to be with him.

"I want to forget everything and just be with you." His deep voice sends shocks through my body and I feel the familiar fluttering in my tummy as he lowers me onto my bed.

Any lingering fears melt away as he pulls my clothes off. I clumsily take his off, in between our frantic kissing. I'm naked and he only has his boxers on. The feeling of my skin against his is amazing and we both end up on the bed as he kisses down my body. I feel him slide two fingers inside me.

He groans and I can feel how wet I am as he slides them in and out gently. I arch my back as I feel his mouth on my clit. A gasp escapes my lips and I bite down on it as I feel every move his tongue makes. He sucks and licks the little bundle of nerves and it doesn't take long for me to orgasm, the build up is always so intense and the release is pure ecstasy. I've never experienced anything even close to it.

He kisses me as I come down from my high, the feeling of his soft lips against mine makes my body heat up again. I feel his erection pressing against my entrance, through his boxers. The ache inside me is almost painful as I desperately try to angle myself so I can gain some more friction.

"I'm ready." I pant against his neck, he stops and leans back to look at me.

He keeps his eyes on mine as he leans back further and pulls his boxers down. He yanks them off and I allow my eyes to trail down to his erection. It's fucking huge. My jaw is hanging as I take in the sheer size of it. The girth alone is frightening. I don't have much to compare him to but I start to feel concern for my poor cooch.

I raise my eyes to Edward's as he leans back down and kisses me. He pushes my knees apart and I suddenly feel him at my entrance. He rubs against my clit and I start to melt into his kiss, forgetting my earlier worries of things fitting in places.

His chest rubs against my sensitive nipples and I feel it resonate down inside me. I push my hips up automatically and he slips against my entrance, I hold still in shock and he laughs quietly. I'm pretty sure it won't fit, but that ache is shouting at me and begging for him to push harder and fill me.

"It feels amazing but you're the one dictating this Bella. Just tell me what to do." He kisses my neck and I moan at all the overwhelming sensations.

I've never wanted anything more than I want this.

"I want this. I want you."

I can feel the intensity behind my words and I watch as his eyes darken.


	17. Chapter 17

**Thanks so much for your patience and your support. I went through something horrible and it left me in a very dark place, I didn't want to write because I didn't want to put my pain into this story. **

**I appreciate the love that I've received from many of you though. Every message and review makes me so happy.**

**So here it is...**

**Thanks Mi, you rock.**

**I don't own Twilight or its characters. I do own Pussy hound though.**

* * *

_"I want this. I want you."_

_I can feel the intensity behind my words and I watch as his eyes darken._

He doesn't answer and I can see the tension build along his taut jaw. I feel the need to elaborate, knowing that he seems to need a more specific command from me.

"I don't want to wait any more, I need you. I need you inside me."

I blush at my own words, hardly believing that I've just said them. I gaze into his beautiful green eyes and I study the gorgeous lines of his face, his straight nose and that mouth as he parts his lips to speak.

"Are you sure?"

His deep voice is gruff with lust and it sends tingles down my body as he looks deep into my eyes, as though he's searching for any doubt. The tightness in his jaw seems to have disappeared and in its place a small smirk plays at the edges of his glorious lips.

"Yes." My voice quivers slightly with nerves but my resolve is unyielding.

He sits back and then climbs lithely off the bed, I automatically pull my legs together and put my arms across myself. I watch as he comes round to the side of the bed. I take the time to study his body in all its magnificent form, his muscles stand prominent under his flawless skin. The broadness of his shoulders, he really is, all man. I notice the tattoos on his arms and I make a mental note to study them properly later. I want to touch the smattering of light hair across his thighs and under his belly button down to his rather large erection. I feel my eyes widen as I take in his size again. He's at least double Jake's size, easily.

"Bella, every time you see my cock your beautiful eyes almost pop out of your head." He reaches out to me and I don't hesitate to place my smaller hand into his large one. He yanks me sharply, making me kneel up and then pulls me gently, situating me at the edge of the bed, in front of him.

"Not that I'm arguing against this, if you feel ready then I'm happy to comply. I just think that maybe you should get better acquainted." I can see that tension set in his jaw again as he looks down at me, I don't want to let him back out of this. I feel excited at the prospect of worshipping him, finally giving something back and having him under my control. I really want to see him come. I gulp, knowing that this is a big deal to him.

"How?" I ask.

He grins down at my question.

"Touch, kiss. Whatever you think feels natural. You'll know whether I like it or not."

I don't wait for him to change his mind as I reach out and pull him closer by his thighs, he plays along and shuffles closer. I stare at him for a second, trying to decide on what to do. I wrap my fingers around him and straight away I see his whole body tense and a groan erupts from him. I feel emboldened by that amazing sound, I can't believe I just made this God of a man moan. I relish the smooth velvet over hard steel and I squeeze gently, trying without managing, to bring my thumb and fingers together. I let go and run my fingers over the whole length, feeling the veins and the ridge on the underside of him. I bring my hand up and place it on his thigh. I wrap my other hand round him again and gently pump it up and down his length, squeezing gently as I go, this elicits more moans.

I see a gathering of moisture at the tip and I lean over to lick it away. His gasp makes me moan involuntary. I feel myself getting wet at his arousal. I keep my hand around him as I kiss him where I've just licked and then run my tongue from the bottom to the top, along the ridge. I swiftly open my mouth really wide and put him between my lips. He curses loudly.

"Fuck."

My lips are literally stretched to their maximum and my mouth feels so full already. I make sure my teeth aren't exposed as I hollow my cheeks and try to pull more of him in until I can't physically put anymore of him in. I apply some suction and pull my head back letting my tongue glide against him as I go. His hips buck towards me which pushes him back in deep. I carry on going, up and down him. I let him thrust in and out, controlling the depth by keeping my hand against his thigh.

"Your mouth feels fucking amazing, baby."

I hum around him in approval at his words and he moans loudly and his thrusts become more urgent. I hum again, hoping to get the same response. He doesn't disappoint. I feel almost giddy at his responses and I let my fingers explore as I reach down and gently cup his balls. I also let my teeth peek out and gently graze him, it's something that Alice had told me about years ago.

"Bella, fuck. Are you sure you haven't done this before?"

I glance up at is question, he looks like he is about to come undone. His face is flush and his eyes watch as I look up through my lashes.

"Seeing you do this, looking up at me is perfect. I want to come inside of you, but not in your mouth."

I consider tying him up so I can continue but the lure of finally feeling him inside of me, is too appealing. My nipples are still painfully hard and the moisture gathering between my legs is almost embarrassing. I pull back and let him go with a pop. I scoot back on the bed and sit against the headboard, watching as he bends down to retrieve his jeans.

"I'm guessing that you're not on birth control." I can't help but stare at his ass because it's very fine, smooth and tight. His thighs are strong and I watch as the muscles move under the skin as he bends to pick up his jeans from the floor. I shake me head, confirming his assumption.

I watch in fascination as he rolls a condom over his cock, it's still glistening from being in my mouth. I smile to myself as he gets back up on the bed and pulls at my ankles, so I'm laying flat. He nudges my knees apart, opening me up to him and dips his head to mine to kiss my lips, his hair feels soft under my fingers as I grab at it and pull him closer. I feel him press against my entrance again and that same ache resonates inside of me as he rubs against the sensitive spot between my legs. I feel empty, painfully empty. I gasp in frustration and look into his eyes, his cheeky grin makes his eyes sparkle as he watches me. I've got a feeling that he knows exactly what he's doing.

"This might hurt, just tell me to stop." He mumbles against my mouth as he sucks on my bottom lip. I can't answer as I wait for him to fill me, I arch my back and I feel as the tip enters me slowly again. I gasp, I feel stretched to capacity.

His lips are back on my neck, I can feel him rubbing against me again and I close my eyes and tip my head back. The sensations surround me, his smell, the feel of him against me. Our heavy breathing and small moans feel like the only sounds in the world as everything crumbles away, any doubts dissipate as I lose myself to the sensations. His long fingers gently tease my nipples and I feel close as the pressure starts to build deep inside of me.

Just as I feel the build up of my orgasm, he pushes into me swiftly. His strong arms tense under my fingers and I cry out in shock as he rips through my virginity. It isn't as bad as I'd imagined but it still hurts. He stops and stares into my eyes, I realise that he looks nervous.

"Are you okay? Fuck you're tight. You really need to relax, Bella."

I nod as he slowly inches in further. I feel so full and it takes a moment to get used to. He stops and doesn't move, letting me adjust. As I relax into it, I start to feel other sensations. I feel how his pelvic bone is pressed up against my clit and his chest against my nipples. My skin feels overly sensitive, everywhere and even his arms against mine sends tingles through me. Every nerve ending feels raw and open.

He starts to pull him self back out and then in, languidly. My hands are on his strong arms and I let them move round onto his back as I feel the hard lines and sinews of his muscles. His eyes look into mine as he carries on pushing and pulling. I feel his fingers find my clit and he rubs it gently.

He groans out loudly.

"Fuck, Bella. I'm really not going to last long. It's been a while and you are fucking gripping me like a vice."

I groan out at his words, the lazy pulling and pushing is creating a build up deep down inside me, like I've never felt before. I try to ignore the sore feeling, I can feel every part of him and I concentrate on that. His movements become slightly quicker as I feel the build up intensify. I can't breathe as I feel the intense orgasm rip through me, his pelvic bone hits rhythmically against me. I actually feel like I've exploded into a million pieces and breathing becomes irrelevant as I feel myself come apart under this man, the man that I want. I shout his name and I moan loudly as it lasts for what seems like forever, any coherent thoughts leave my mind.

I feel like I'm under water as I come down from my high and my whole body feels boneless. His movements slow slightly and I feel as he pulses inside me.

"Bella, fuck."

His body weight sinks into mine and he breathes out deeply, it feels comfortable, like we fit together. Heavy but not too heavy. I feel his breath collect by my neck, warming me. I suddenly have no words. It feels monumental and I suddenly realise that Rose and Alice were right, I'm going to break into pieces if I don't get to see him again. I want to do this again, with him.

The way his eyes looked into mine, it felt like we connected on more than one level. I know it sounds really cliche but it's true. He was gentle, even though he told me that he likes it rough. It all feels like this was for me, I'm well aware of my naivety and I could be wrong but the whole arrangement doesn't seem to fit with what he usually does. I just hope that now he's got what he wanted, he's not going to leave and never come back.

Edward doesn't move and I start to worry that there's something wrong, until he sighs heavily and gets up, pulling out of me gently. His eyes look pained as he stares down at me briefly, before he pulls a top on and a pair of boxers. I watch in confusion as he leaves the room.

I sit up and pull my knees to my chest, feeling how sore I am. I don't want to think of what we've just done as wrong, I wanted this and I enjoyed every part of it but now I feel consumed with worry and loss.

The way he was gentle and sweet and good. Who am I fucking kidding?

It was more than good, it was amazing. I do feel sore now, but I expected that. I didn't expect to orgasm, I know Rose did on her first time but Alice always thought she was lying. I realise that I need to pee so I get up and pull a big top over my head and hop to the bathroom.

When I get back Edward is sitting on the bed and he watches as I walk over to him. I feel shy which is completely silly considering what we've just done.

"How are you? Do you feel sore?"

"A little, but it's not bad."

He closes his eyes and breathes deeply, his face looks tense and I think I see regret flicker across his features. Without turning his head, one of his arms reaches behind him and pulls back the sheets on the bed. I turn and see the blood stain on the bed. I feel the heat of the blush on my cheeks and I hide my face in my hands. His fingers pry them off and he looks into my eyes. He looks sad.

"I didn't want to hurt you, but you know who I am. I told you from the beginning. I'm sorry Bella."

I feel angry at his words, I'm not a child. I knew what I was doing.

"I wanted this, you didn't hurt me, at all. It was amazing, no one has ever made me feel the way that you do." I can feel the tears in my eyes, threatening to fall. I pull one hand out of his and swipe angrily at them. He sighs again.

"I've got to go. I should make sure my father is okay."

He gets up and pulls his jeans on, when he's dressed he turns to look at me.

"Bye, Bella."

In my heart it feels like he's saying goodbye forever. I knew that this was the deal. I nod, words not wanting to form. I watch with a lump in my throat, as Edward walks out of my room, I don't breath out until I hear the soft click of the door as it shuts after him.

I'm in love with Edward Masen, that realisation buckles my knees as I sink to the ground and let the hot tears run down my face.


	18. Chapter 18

**EPOV should be ready over the next week or so, I've been having a lot of fun writing it!**

**Just in case I don't get to answer all of your reviews.. Thank you! I love reading them all, some make me laugh out loud! If I hit a mental road block I always read all of your fantastic words. They are like word porn... Seriously. **

**Huge thanks, again, for the sweet and lovely messages/reviews I've received, I am feeling better and I'm definitely in a better place, in my mind.**

**The length between updates will vary, however I am trying to shorten it! (I have volunteered to take on a few projects recently and I'm trying to fit everything in!)**

**Thanks to the FicSisters who recommended this story on their site! Sending love and kisses your way!**

**Love to you all!**

**Thanks Mi, my rock!**

* * *

I pull a pillow off my bed and stay curled up on the floor, for what feels like hours. I hear the faint noises of the world outside, as time passes. A while after the sun has gone down, I hear Rose come home and she creaks my door open, in an attempt to find me. I don't make a sound as she whispers my name into the darkness, thankfully I'm hidden behind the bed. She closes it and I sigh softly in relief because I just can't face the inevitable torrent of 'I told you so's' that I know I'll get. Rose knows me too well, I wouldn't be able to lie to her.

I hear her talking animately to someone on the phone and the door to the apartment closes loudly behind her as she leaves. I don't get up, despite feeling thirsty. I curl up tighter and hug my knees closer in an attempt to ease the ache in my chest.

He left. Perhaps I'm jumping to conclusions, but it really doesn't feel like I am. He seemed so distant before he went, he could barely look at me. I've been trying to analyse it all whilst lying here. I realise quite quickly that I can't but it doesn't stop me from going over everything again and again.

More tears slide down my cheeks as I remember the way Edward looked at me, like I was beautiful and worthy. I wanted to see something in him so desperately that I probably imagined it all.

I don't regret anything that happened but I did hope that he'd stay around, regardless of his reputation. I knew the deal from the beginning when he laid his cards out very clearly on the table, so this is my fault. I feel like I'm being overly dramatic but right now, I really don't care. I just don't want it to end.

My throat starts to feel like sand paper so I get up shakily and walk into the kitchen. I chug down a glass of water and some Tylenol. I lean against the side for support because my legs feel weak and tired.

I shake my head and slowly walk into the TV room. I always swore to myself, after seeing Rose and Alice go through bad break ups, that I'd never act like this again. It was bad enough after Jake. This feels so much worse though, probably because I actually gave Edward a part of me and he took it and then left. I can't help but feel sorry for the likes of Tanya and all the others he's left behind him in his wake.

Not to mention the fact that I'm in love with him, despite everything.

I groan, out loud. How did I ever let this happen?

I walk over to the fish bowl and peer in at the little goldfish swimming around in lazy circles. I grab the pot of food and shake some in, I watch as Cassy swims to the surface and his little mouth pops open to eat the flakes.

"What is your namesake doing to me, little Casanova? Would you treat a girl like this?"

I sigh and tap the glass gently with my fingertips, I watch as he carries on swimming and gobbling up the little pieces of food.

I lean against the doorframe to my room and wrap my arms, tightly around myself. I look at my bed, the sheets are still all bunched up from earlier. I can see the blood stain staring back at me, I walk over and yank the sheets across the top so it's not visible anymore. I feel the tears threaten again so I grab the blanket off my chair and take the pillow from the floor and make my way to the sofa. I just can't sleep in that bed, not right now. I curl up and immediately realise how tired I am.

I fall asleep, with my last thoughts saturated by images of Edward.

I wake up hours later with a thumping headache, I scrub at my tired eyes before turning my head. I immediately notice a glass of water and some tablets sitting on the small table in front of me. There's a note under the glass, so I sit up warily and grab the water, drinking it as I pick up the note and read it over the end of the glass.

**Bella,**

**I'm assuming that you've lost your phone? **

**I tried calling you, I was worried.**

**You were groaning in your sleep. I thought you'd need these! (Hope you're ok?)**

**See you later (I'm staying at Em's.)**

**Love you!**

**Rose xxxx**

I sit up quickly and swallow some medicine, even though I don't think it will really help. I glance at the clock and realise that I really need to start getting ready for work. I briefly consider calling in sick but I know that would be silly. Time doesn't stop for anyone or anything.

I shower and get dressed, feeling numb and I just do everything automatically. I attempt to put a bit of concealer on under my eyes to hide the redness but give up. I've never been great at make up, but it does look marginally better. I squint at my reflection, I don't look too bad, considering.

I make my way to work and Angela is the first to greet me at reception. As soon as she sees me, a huge and sincere smile appears on her face.

"Bella! It's great to see you! Did you have a good weekend?" I smile tightly and nod, my eyes sting with tears that are threatening to fall.

I agree to meet her for lunch after we've swapped some small talk. I turn to leave but I feel her hand as she holds onto my arm, making me swivel back round to face her.

"Did you hear about Mr. Masen?" Her face looks sad and I nod in reply, not trusting myself to speak.

"It's terrible, but thankfully he's on the mend. Victoria is in charge at the moment, so I should imagine that she'll need even more coffee than usual! She's off out this morning, for the presentation. So you may have extra work today, give me a shout if you need any help."

I nod and make the appropriate 'I'm listening' noises as she speaks. I thank her for the offer of help before she eventually lets me get to my desk and we part with a wave and a smile.

I get to my work station and sigh loudly when I see all the papers and notes stacked up, waiting for me. Victoria immediately pokes her head out of her door. I think she has some kind of Bella radar.

"You're late." Her voice is clipped as she glares at me.

I look up at the clock in confusion, I'm actually five minutes early.

"I was hoping you'd come in early. Today is, after all, very important." Her eyebrows knit together and she purses her lips.

I try to mumble an apology, but she cuts across me.

"Coffee." She slams the door shut and I get up with a sigh to go and fetch her a bucket of hot caffeine.

Angela emails me, cancelling our lunch plans as she's too busy, I'm almost glad. I really like Angela but today I just don't feel like socialising or eating.

Victoria leaves before lunch to do the presentation. She doesn't offer for me to come with her. I thought she would, but today I don't actually mind. I robotically work through all the jobs she's left me and when I've filed away her accounts and put all the letters she wants sent out, into envelopes, I make my way to the mail room.

The guy in there, Demetri, tries to engage me in conversation. He's nice and despite how I feel, I find myself laughing at his jokes. It never hurts to make friends at work and I'm surprised at his abilities to make me smile, despite everything. He was in with last years intake of internships.

"You can't have been here for long, are you on an internship?" He asks with apparent interest on his face.

"Yes." I reply with a nod and a smile.

"Who are you working with?"

"Victoria." I don't mean to but I roll my eyes and then laugh nervously.

"Oh, poor you." He gives me a knowing look and we both laugh together. He has a nice laugh.

"You're welcome to come and find me in here, if you ever need to get away from her for five minutes. I even have a secret stash of good coffee, instead of the break room stuff."

He pauses before adding in a sing-song voice. "Plus, I have cookies."

He winks and I begin to notice how handsome he really is. His skin is tanned and he's got a cheeky smile which makes his light blue eyes sparkle. Most girls would love any kind of attention from him, I can't see anything other than friendship because there's only been one man since Jake and Demitri just isn't him.

"She seems to know where I am, even if I do try and hide." I sigh dramatically.

"I promise, she won't find you here. Have you seen all this stuff stacked up? In fact I'm pretty sure we could even hide you in one of these mail bags." He shakes out a huge sack and I can't help but giggle.

"I'll have to bear that in mind, especially when she gets back later."

I leave in a slightly brighter mood, after saying goodbye to Demitri.

My good mood disperses quickly when my thoughts slide back to Edward. I can't help but think of him and how he looked the last time that I saw him at work, in a suit. His long legs, muscular body and that face. He's incredibly good looking, I think I was punching well above my station in all honesty. I should just be happy that I got to be with him, even if it was brief.

Demetri seems to be a really nice, sweet guy. I've seen him a few times, over the last week. That was the first time we've actually had a conversation and he is the kind of guy that I should fall in love with, like all the guys that Alice sets me up with. I guess you can't help who you fall in love with though, I just seem to really be able to pick them.

I settle myself back down at my desk and a couple of hours later, Victoria arrives back in a flurry, she barely glances at me before slamming her door shut.

I slip in a few minutes later with a freshly brewed mug. I place it carefully on her desk and try to make a hasty retreat while her back is turned.

"Not so fast Bella. Sit." She points a finger at the chair opposite her desk and I feel a silent sigh escape me.

I immediately sit, she makes me incredibly nervous. She turns to me slowly and her face softens.

"What's going on?"

I try to grasp what she's talking about, I'm sure that I've missed a part of this conversation somewhere.

"Something has got you tied up in knots, you aren't exactly operating at your normal level. You haven't even eaten. Is it a boy?"

I resist the urge to laugh at her wording. Boy?

"I'm so sorry."

She doesn't let me finish my pathetic apology.

"Bella, boys are never worth this. They don't care as much as we do. You are a beautiful young lady and you could have your pick of boys, or girls. Even that guy in the mail room likes you."

I feel my eyes widen in shock. Where did she hear that?

"Gossip in this place flows quicker than any stream. If you ever get tired of men, give me a call. In the meantime, move on. Have some fun while you can. Don't look at tomorrow, concentrate on today."

I nod, my mind too busy trying to digest what she's just said.

"Thanks, again I'm really sorry. I'll try to concentrate better at work."

"It's okay, we've all been there. Me more than most, so I know what it's like. Just go and have some fun, live for the moment."

Her smile is kind as she watches me carefully. She's being uncharacteristically nice, it almost starts my tears up again. My tear ducts may need taping up if this carries on.

"Now how about I tell you all about our new clients? They loved the presentation, especially some of the aspects that you came up with. I'll be sure to credit you for that."

I listen and smile in happiness at her compliments of my work. We discuss the presentation some more and then begin to talk about a few more projects that are coming up. It feels nice and relaxed as we laugh in between serious ideas and figures. She suddenly sits up straight and glances at her watch.

"Well, I wish we could chat all night but I have to get going. I'm off to see Mr Masen in hospital, I assume you know?"

"Yes, how is he?"

"I think he's getting discharged tomorrow. I thought I'd let him know about today's success, you're welcome to come with me?"

"No, thank you. If you could just let him know that I hope he's feeling better."

"Of course. Go and have fun." She accentuates the last word and waves her hand towards the door.

I smile and walk back out to my desk. I gather all my things together and grab my purse. I'm ready for this day to end. It feels like it's one day down, so many of them to go but I feel more positive than I did this morning. I know it probably won't last, especially when I get home to the empty apartment.

I walk slowly through the corridors, towards the elevator. I adjust the strap on my bag as I walk, I swivel my bag round so I can shorten it. My attention is held as I fight with it.

Just as I pass the mail room I feel a large hand grab my arm gently and pull me backwards towards the closet door. Another hand grabs me at the waist and I feel my feet leave the floor. My back is pressed firmly into a hard body and I wiggle to try and get free. An oomph leaves my lungs.

I feel a scream bubble up my throat, but before it comes out the warm hand from my arm covers my mouth. My initial fear and anger disappears immediately as I smell the familiar scent and once I'm back on the floor, I spin round in his arms and stare up at my kidnapper. I can feel my heart beating painfully fast in my chest as I stare up into his face.

"Edward?"


	19. Chapter 19

**As the last chapter left on a bit of a cliffie I decided to hurry this one up a bit!**

**This chapter comes with a bit of a warning... There is attempted rape and harm at the end of the chapter. **

**Thanks to all the readers of this story! **

**Thanks Mi, you lovely lady!**

**Twilight isn't mine.**

* * *

_"Edward?"_

I look up into his beautiful face, the face that I didn't think I'd see again. I voice myself as all logic and reason left the building the moment I looked into those green eyes.

"I thought I'd never see you again." It comes out all muffled as I speak against his hand, which is still pressed against my lips.

He moves his hand away and it goes to his head, his fingers rake through his soft, messy hair. I resist the urge to bury my fingers in there too, they twitch but I keep them still. His other hand is still grasping onto my waist, the warmth spreads through my skin and it seeps into my veins. He looks a little confused and a cheeky smile plays on his lips.

"We do work in the same building, Bella." He laughs and it sounds nervous, like jangling keys.

I want nothing more than to wrap my arms around him and bury my face into his chest. I want to smell his scent and feel his warmth surround me. Instead I look down at my shoes and try to gather my thoughts, thankfully he stays silent.

"Edward, I want something that you can't give me." I chance a glance up at his face. I have spun this story in my head so many times, in so many different combinations and it still ends in the same way. I push away from him gently, his hand falls limply to his side.

"I've given you more than I've ever given, anyone." His eyes flicker with many emotions but I can only pick out the trace of anger.

I need to end this for both of us, Edward doesn't want a relationship and he certainly doesn't see any kind of future with me. I want a future, I love him already and I know that it's very quick but it's also overpowering. I hate the thought of life without him but I can't go through this after everytime I see him because I know that I'll worry that it will be the last time. It's obviously the way he is and I can't change him.

If he wants me like I want him, he won't let me walk away.

"You left. You said goodbye, after." I can't finish, my voice cracks and fresh tears sting at my eyes.

"Isn't that what people say when they leave?" He looks completely and utterly perplexed.

I almost run back into his arms and hold him tightly. I feel like I'm tearing off a limb as I stare at him, trying to commit every line and feature of his perfect face. I have to do this, otherwise he will break me. I'm putting him in a horrible position, I'm expecting too much from him. I feel his fingers on my face, I didn't even realise that he'd moved as I feel him tenderly wipe the tears away from my cheeks.

"Is this what you want?"

"No. I wish." I don't get to finish before he interrupts me.

"That you'd never met me?"

I shake my head.

"I'll never wish that but I have feelings for you and I can't just carry on with our little arrangement with false hope. It will break me."

He steps back, he looks horrified. His eyes are wide as he shakes his head. I see a bead of sweat gather on his forehead.

"No, you can't. Fuck! I should've known this would happen. Shit. When Jess said that you liked me, I didn't think she meant that." His large hands scrub at his face. He sighs.

"I can't give you anymore than what we have or had. I'm not the guy you take home to your parents. I can't do that Bella. I thought you understood that. I'm sorry."

"I knew that from the beginning, you made it very clear. I don't regret anything. I could never regret meeting you or what transpired."

He doesn't look up so I pull my strap back onto my shoulder and turn to the door. I know that if I don't leave now, I never will.

"Goodbye Edward." I don't turn back to him as I open the door and slip out.

I walk into the elevator and out of the building. I don't allow myself to think about what I've just done during the cab ride home.

I lay on my bed in the empty apartment and I let the tears finally stream down my face. The wetness pools by my ears. I've known Edward for a little over three weeks and I've let him burn into my heart so deeply. I realise just how hard I've fallen as I lay there feeling empty. I want to scream and shout, I want him to want me. I want him to want to change. I want him to burst through those doors and scoop me up into his arms. I curl up on my side and fall into an uneasy sleep.

I groan as my alarm screeches into my subconscious. I feel like I've not slept at all, every muscle in my body is reluctant to move. I sit up and my head spins. I can't believe that I ended it. I wish that I could forget about the reasons why I did it, I could've spent more time with him, the cost of that would be too high though.

I get ready for the day, taking my time to make myself look presentable. The apartment door opens and I hear Rose and Emmett. She must've forgotten something for work. I walk through and am met with two stern faces glaring back at me.

Emmett is the first to break the silence.

"You look like hell as well. You both look the same, what the fuck has been going on?" He looks pretty mad.

A new batch of tears start to well up and I watch as Rose punches Emmett on the arm. Edward is unhappy? That's all I can take from what he's just said as I stare at him. Why is he unhappy? A spark of hope flashes inside me and I feel it unfurl in my tummy. Rose cuts through my little moment as I hear her snap at Emmett.

"Can't you see she's hurting?"

"From what you said, it's been going on since Sunday night. I want to know how much I have to fuck up his pretty face. Fucker needs to grow the fuck up."

"No!" I shout loudly and Emmett stops and spins back to face me, he blinks as he stares at me. I carry on, speaking quieter.

"This isn't Edward's fault. He's not done anything wrong. Don't hurt him."

"He looks like you do, whatever happened between you both is your business but Bella, honey. We should talk."

I nod at Rose's sweet words and eye Emmett warily.

"Don't hurt him. Please."

He nods.

"I'd never really hurt him. Fuck, I love that jerk like he's a brother, a stupid, idiotic brother. He just can't see what's right in front of him Bella. Give him time."

I smile in thanks, I appreciate what he's said. I just don't think time will change him. It will heal my heart though. I'm glad I ended this, it would've been worse if I'd have carried on in this.

I leave Emmett and Rose behind and head to work, determined to carry on as normal.

I trudge to my desk, I sigh at the new stack of papers that litter my normally tidy desk and as I hang my jacket and bag up, I mentally prepare myself for the day. Victoria hardly bothers me for coffee which is pleasant. I do end up taking her a few mugs and she smiles at me, whilst busy or on the phone. I force myself to go and get lunch from the break room and sit at my own table.

I try and keep myself busy and Victoria checks on me before I leave. She looks relaxed and happy, like still waters, as she perches herself on the edge of my desk. We discuss work related topics, until she brings our last conversation up.

"I hope you've been finding time to have some fun and forgetting about boys?"

I nod and smile as she winks at me.

"Good. we are far too busy to be worrying about stuff like that! Mr Masen will be coming back in next week so we have to keep this ship afloat."

That night I find my cell on the kitchen side with a note from Rose telling me that Edward had asked her to give me it back. I put it on charge as the battery is completely dead. It springs to life with alerts to messages, both voice and text. I don't check them, I'm too scared at what I might find. I need to stay strong. What will be, will be.

The rest of the week slowly ticks by like a slow assed clock. Those three days feel more like three years as I plaster on a smile and try to appear normal. Victoria even starts to get her own coffee and by Friday she brings me back a coffee too.

I have to take the days mail to the mail room as I leave for the week. Demitri is there and we exchange pleasantries and small talk like we have all week. Before I leave he stops me.

"I hope you don't think I'm prying Bella but this last week you've seemed different, not yourself. I hope you're okay?"

"It's been a tough week but I'll get there." I smile at him.

"Listen, it might seem like I'm being a little forward but I wondered if you'd consider coming out for drinks with me. Just as friends. Tonight"

I watch him carefully, I don't want to lead him on, I have no intention of anything happening.

"I mean it, just friends. It just looks like you could do with a night out. An ear to listen. Whatever you need. There are a few others coming too." His voice is gentle and nervous. He drops his eyes and then peeks back up at me.

"Im really not looking to date at the moment." His eyes lower again.

"But I can do friends." He looks back up with a huge grin on his face. I almost regret

putting the hope there, that shines in his eyes.

"Great, well we're off to Eclipse. So if you want to just wait for me to grab my jacket I can walk with you."

I agree and we walk down to the foyer together. I notice with happiness that Angela is there, she immediately grabs my arm.

"Are you coming too?"

"Yes."

"Amazing! We need to catch up, this week has been hell."

We chat happily as we all walk out of work. There are at least six of us as we all make our way to the bar. I glance back at Demetri and catch him watching me several times. I really hope he doesn't get the wrong idea.

I message Rose to let her know where I'll be. I'm pretty sure she'll be with Em anyway, but just in case.

The bar is really busy and the guys get us girls a drink, another girl called Lauren joins me and Angela at our table. Demetri introduces me to Ben and Tyler and they seem like nice guys. After my first drink I feel myself relax slightly as we all chat and laugh.

I need to use the bathroom after a while and I slip away. When I'm finished and leave the restroom, I hear a familiar voice behind me.

"Hello beautiful Bella." I turn in surprise and see James.

"Hey, James."

"Wow, you remember me, I certainly haven't forgotten you." He smiles and sidles up closer to me.

"I should really go back to my friends." I look back and see Angela watching us with narrowed eyes. She reaches into her bag and takes out her cell. I turn back to face James.

"There's no rush Bella, we should catch up."

I liked James when I met him but I was very drunk at the time. Now, I just feel uncomfortable around him.

"Come on, let's go to my office." I feel his hand clutch at my arm, hard.

"Please let go James." I work to keep my voice steady as he pulls me down the hall.

"Now if I remember correctly, we have some unfinished business. Or are you really a prick tease?"

I try to pull my arm away but he's too strong. Panic starts to build inside me and my heart starts beating furiously as I try to think of a way out of this, I twist my head but I can't see into the bar anymore and there's no one else around.

"Let go of me. Edward was right about you."

He stops dragging me and starts laughing loudly. "Edward. Like he can talk. Did you let him fuck you?"

I stare at him, forgetting, momentarily about trying to get away.

"Oh wow, looks like he's done a number on you. I did wonder if it was going to be different with you. The way he looked at you. I guess I was wrong."

I try and struggle against his grasp again as he pulls me roughly into his body. I bump into him with a thud and his hands start to wander. One of his hands squeezes my boob through my top.

"Bella, I always get what I want, even if I have to take it with force. There's no point in screaming because no one really gives a shit."

I feel his hand roughly grab at me through my pants and I try to kick out and punch at him. He doesn't even flinch during my attempts to maim him.

"You are a feisty little one, I'm going to have fun with you." His eyes twinkle dangerously, before his fist comes towards my face and connects with a sickening crack. My head jerks to the side and red hot pain lances through my face and into my eye socket.

"Get off me. My friends." I splutter, he must've cut me because I feel the thick blood dribble down my cheek. I can smell the coppery scent and it makes my head spin.

He puts his mouth over mine and I try to move my head away but he's too strong. I keep my mouth closed and beat at his chest with my fists. He finally pulls away.

"You are a real piece of shit." I squeeze my eyes shut as I realise that I am truly powerless.

This is the weakest that I've ever felt in my life and I hate it. Tears run down my face as I feel him trying to undo my pants. Thankfully he seems to be struggling, but it's only a matter of time. My face aches and the sting of air against the cut that must be there makes my eyes water even more.

I feel James disappear from infront of me and I start falling to the ground. Someone catches me before I hit the floor.

I open my eyes warily and blink, wondering whether I'm dreaming as I stare into Edward's green eyes. A mixture of fear and rage are evident in them as he carefully lays me down on the floor and turns back to James, who's standing up and brushing himself off.


	20. Chapter 20

**Thank you for all the recs, reviews and the pimping that this story is getting! I'm so blown away by it! This was the first story to ease myself back into posting and I've received so much support... I seriously heart you all for that! **

**Cheers Mi, you have relentlessly slogged away at this pre reading malarkey.**

**This update has taken longer as I had to completely rewrite it, it just wasn't right, plus the kids are off for summer... Need I say anymore?! I'm sorry to make you all wait though, I'll be trying my best to keep the waiting to a minimum! **

**Anyway, this is the chapter...**

**I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

* * *

My head feels like it's been stuffed with cotton wool and the whole of the right side of my face is throbbing, I gratefully lay my head down onto the cold floor. Edward's back seems to be shaking slightly as he faces James, who's finally standing straight with his hand clutching at his stomach and his face twisted in rage. Edward's broad shoulders are tensed and I can see the muscles in his arms bulge as he clenches his fists.

It's amazing how safe I feel now that Edward is here, I'm still in this hallway and James is still here, yet Edward's presence wraps around me like a warm blanket. The sharp pain in my right cheekbone keeps me from closing my eyes and I shift my body so I can see better. The smell of my own blood makes my stomach heave and I try not to breath through my nose as my head spins dangerously. I can hear them talking, but I can't hear what they are saying, so I just try to keep my eyes focused on Edward.

I jump in suprise as a hand holds onto my shoulder and squeezes lightly. I turn to see Angela's tear soaked face, she leans down to my ear and whispers in a hoarse voice.

"I'm so sorry Bella, I messaged Edward, I couldn't think of what else to do. I know that they used to be friends and I also know what James is capable of. Once he took you out of sight I tried to come back here but he had bodyguards block it off." She wraps her arms awkwardly around me and I sit up slightly to sink into her warm embrace.

"It's okay, thank you." My voice cracks, I can't even begin to think about what would've happened if she hadn't seen me.

"We need to get you out of here, I have a feeling that this is going to get really ugly."

I shake my head, there's no way I'm leaving Edward on his own to get hurt. I voice my fear.

"Ok, fine. But I'm staying here with you." She sits down beside me and holds my hand.

Edward's loud voice makes us both jump and our attention snaps back to the two men at the other end of the corridor, who are in the midst of a heated discussion. I can now hear what they are saying as their voices are raised.

"No, but I have to wonder, when did you become so vile, James? You fucking sicken me."

James laughs but it's not a joyous sound, the hairs on the back of my neck lift. He points at Edward, his hand is visibly shaking, I'm not sure if it's from fear or anger.

"You and I both know that we are one of the same, Edward."

"I'm nothing like you, I don't rape women." Edward spits each word out, you can hear the disgust that punctuates each syllable.

"I was just having a little bit of fun with her, I could see that you'd taken what you wanted and then, as usual, left her."

Just as he finishes, Edward launches himself at him. I can hear bones crunch as fists fly and I can't help the little sob that bursts out of me. I really don't want Edward to get hurt.

Two bodies rush passed us and I recognise them as Emmett and Jasper as they peel the two fighting men apart. I'm grateful to see that James is the one holding his face in pain, his nose is most probably broken. Edward seems okay, he's out of breath but no major injuries. Emmett has Edward in a vice grip, and his arms hit out as he tries to get back at James. Emmett attempts to calm him.

"Chill, man. I think you've done enough. Let's get the police to deal with the justice."

"Have you seen what he's done to Bella, what he was going to do?"

Edward's eyes are bulging out as he stares at me over Emmett's shoulder. The way he's looking at me sends a shiver down my spine, he looks desperate and scared.

"No, if I look then I'd probably help you to kill him, then we'd both be in the fucking lock up."

My eyes flicker over to Jasper who's holding James back, I watch as he bends his head down to whisper into James' ear, his face pales instantly and he visibly gulps. Jasper pats him roughly on the shoulder.

"James won't be pressing charges, will you?"

James looks at Jasper and then slowly shakes his head, his hands are still at his face, trying to stem the torrent of blood coming out of his nose. Jasper releases him and walks over to me, he bends down and inspects my face. His cool fingers gently run over my cheek bone, I wince slightly as the pain increases under his touch.

"We really should get you to the hospital but first we need to call the police, will you do that please Angela?" He glances over at her, she still looks a bit shocked from the scene infront of her.

Angela pulls away from me and nods to Jasper, she then moves out of the corridor to make the call. I look back over at Edward, he's deep in conversation with Emmett. His anger is still threatening to explode, I can see it in his eyes. I look passed them and frown, because I can't see him, James has gone. I hastily sit up, a feeling of dread and panic washes over me and I look back at Jasper. I literally feel my eyes widen as I stammer out my words.

"He's gone."

The hallway starts to spin and I briefly see four faces before I finally surrender to the blackness.

I'm vaguely aware of being warm and wrapped in strong arms, I feel engulfed by Edward, his smell and his presence is all around me. I drift off, feeling safe.

I oddly feel fine when I wake up, the bright fluorescent lights pound into my skull though. I feel a little bit faraway and I strangely want to giggle, I suspect that I'm on some kind of pain medication. I turn my head and see Edward in the chair by the bed, he's immersed in his cell, his dark tousled hair looks more unruly than usual. His eyes flicker up and the corners of his mouth lift.

"Hey, you. How are you feeling?" He stands up and stretches his hands up above his head, I watch as his body moves and his top rides up. He walks over to the bed and puts his cell into his back pocket.

"I'm okay, I feel better than I expected. What time is it?" I try to sit up but he places his hand against my shoulder and pins me down.

"Don't get up, you need to rest. It's eleven."

"Is that all?" I gingerly reach my hand up towards my face, which is numb. I can't feel the sharp pain anymore and just as I tenderly prod at my face, Edward grabs my hand gently.

"Carlisle's put a few stitches in that cut, it's probably best that you don't touch it." He doesn't let go of my hand immediately, he fiddles with my fingers and his eyes catch mine.

He clears his throat and gently places my hand back onto the bed and he takes a seat at the edge, I shift over slightly to give him more room.

"The police want to talk to you, they need to hear what you have to say. Don't do it if you're not ready though. They're already looking for him so it's not time sensitive, you can do it another time." He sounds nervous and unsure, it doesn't fit him and I watch in stunned silence.

"I'm okay to talk to them." I reach out and hold onto his warm hand, his eyes lower to look at where we're now joined together again.

"Edward, he didn't manage to do what he intended. I hated feeling the way he made me feel. But you were there, you saved me. It would be a completely different story if you'd been late, or not turned up. I wouldn't have blamed you either, I gave up on us."

I feel the tears trickle down my left cheek and although I can't feel them, I know they are sliding down my right cheek too. They are from the intense gratitude that I feel and pure relief.

"We're technically a wrong match, you're innocent and sweet, I'm not. I can understand why you chose to end what we had. I didn't exactly act like a gentleman, Bella. But there was no doubt in my mind when I got that message." He keeps his eyes on mine, unwavering.

"Why didn't you act like a gentleman?"

He exhales loudly through his nose but keeps his eyes on mine.

"Because I felt overwhelmed and I wasn't expecting it to be like that. It was so." He seems to search for the right word. "Intimate."

He lets go of my hand and his fingers run through his hair. "It was stupid and I acted like a jerk. I deserve everything and more. You've changed something, I feel different and it's unnerving."

"Edward, I miss you."

He freezes, his hand caught in his hair. He closes his eyes and then finally looks back at me.

"I miss you too. Like you wouldn't believe."

I study his handsome face, he looks tired and his eyes don't seem as bright as they usually are.

"But the situation remains the same, right?"

He looks pained as he nods his head.

"I can't promise you the future that you want."

"I don't think I care about promises or futures anymore. I just want you." I realise as soon as I say it, that it's true. No one goes into a relationship with a clear view of the future. We are both new at this and I want to experience it with him, no one else has ever made me feel like Edward does.

"I can only promise you that I will, no doubt, fuck up. Probably more than once." He shrugs his shoulders, a little smile plays on his lips and his eyes twinkle. I can't help but return the smile.

"We could figure it out as we go?"

Instead of verbally answering me, he puts his large hands on either side of my face and kisses my nose gently. I close my eyes at the feel of his touch, my heart speeds up as his lips capture mine. It's soft and sweet as he moves his mouth languidly against mine. A little moan escapes me at the exquisite feeling of being close to him again. He pulls away, his breathing is as laboured as mine.

"Carlisle will kill me if I damage your stitches."

"So does this mean that you're my boyfriend now?"

He rolls his eyes, but seems to think about it for a moment.

"What is it with you and sticking labels onto everything?"

He laughs and shakes his head.

"Wouldn't 'bodyguard' be a more appropriate label?" His eyes widen innocently as he fights a laugh back.

I slap at him playfully, he easily captures my hands and kisses them.

"We don't have to label it. I'm just pleased that you haven't run away yet."

"I don't want to stay away from you, especially not with James still out there."

I shudder at that realisation and pull the sheet up to my chin.

I spend an hour going over my story with the police, they keep asking about specific details and my head hurts by the end of it all. It makes me second guess myself several times and I really don't like it. They are apparently looking for him but it doesn't seem like a priority. They have someone take photos of my injuries and I just want to go home by the end of it all.

Edward took the opportunity to get some food and coffee when the police turned up and as soon as they leave, he enters the room again. I feel myself exhale deeply as soon as I see him, the thought of him not being here makes my blood run cold.

"I want to go home."

He turns to me and must see my adamance because he doesn't argue with me.

"I'll call Carlisle and tell him."

Half an hour later we are in my apartment, Rose still thinks that I'm staying at the hospital, they didn't come to see me because I didn't want them too. I just know that they will go crazy about it and they are probably feeling very guilty. I don't want to have to make them feel better about it, it's probably the first time that I've not wanted to see them, ever.

I stand and wrap my arms around myself as Edward searches the rooms at my request, even when I can't see him I feel my heartbeat speed up. Finally he stands infront of me.

"Please stay here with me." It blurts out of my mouth before I can even stop to think about it. He raises an eyebrow before answering.

"I was going to anyway."

I nod feeling the tears of relief, as they fall from my eyes. He grabs my hand and nods over his shoulder, in the direction of my bedroom.

"Come on, let's spoon." His face cracks into a huge boyish grin and it makes me laugh.

He wraps his arms around me and I fall into the embrace, his hard, strong body making me feel safe.

"Bella, I." He doesn't continue so I look up at his face, he sighs. "Why do I find it so difficult to say what I want to you?"

I look up at him and shrug, then I stick my tongue out in an attempt to lighten the mood. He snorts through his nose and the smile that I'm rewarded with makes me forget to breathe. He hugs me closer and kisses my head.

"Lets get you to bed."


	21. Chapter 21

**He's back again! Still working on his little solo chapter but it's proving difficult to keep up with my work, kids, life in general... You all know what it's like! Now that the kids are back at school, I thought it would be easier but alas, it's not.**

**I'm glad that you're all enjoying this story. **

**Thanks Mi, you're the jelly to my beans.**

**I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

As soon as I wake, the smell of bacon and eggs cooking, assaults my senses and my stomach grumbles loudly with hunger. I sit up warily and eye the bottle of painkillers on the side. Edward has left a glass of water, so I pop the cap off, swallow two tablets and take a long drink. My whole face hurts and it feels stiff as I try and move my jaw. I quickly run my fingers through my hair as I hear footsteps approach, the door swings open and I feel my eyebrows raise in surprise as I look at Alice.

"Oh, Bella." Her voice is soft and cracks slightly at the end, she's obviously been crying as her eyes look red and puffy.

"Hey, where's Edward?" The question pops out before I can stop myself and Rose appears in the doorway behind Alice.

"Oh, you're awake." Rose looks really annoyed and I frown at her in confusion.

"What's going on?"

They both come in and sit on my bed, Alice gathers my hands up in hers and starts to stroke my knuckles.

"Bella, we have spent our lives together and we've never been very far away from each other but since we moved here." Alice pauses and squeezes my hand, she looks away and her eyes twinkle with unshed tears when she returns her gaze to me.

"I found Jasper, who is my soul mate. Rose has found Emmett and we've all started new careers. Regardless of all these ridiculously lame excuses, we haven't been here for you and by the sounds of things, you've been through more than we realised."

I gently break her hold and pick at a loose thread on my blanket as she speaks.

"I get that you two have been busy, I know that I can come to you but I've been okay. I have Edward and even though it's something that may not even work. I really like him."

"Look at your face, Bella. Then tell me that you've been coping." Rose's voice snaps across my thoughts, I would've snarked back but I know that when she's worried or upset she comes off as a bitch, I try not to take it personally, instead I take a deep breath.

"That wasn't something that anyone could've foreseen and I was lucky. I don't expect you guys to be my parents or babysitters."

"No, we are your friends and we've not been very good ones recently." Rose's voice is still sharp but it softens slightly as she leans over and squeezes my hand. I squeeze back and smile.

"I have been missing you guys."

"We need to make sure that we make time for us, we are like a family unit and we shouldn't forget that." Alice smiles and gently moves a piece of hair away from my face.

"Oh and Edward has gone home, we thanked him for you and told him that he can come over later, but we want to have you to ourselves for the morning."

"How bad is my face?" I ask to steer the conversation away from Edward and I kind of want to know. My tummy drops a little when I realise that he's not here, but despite that, I want to catch up with my friends. I think I need a new perspective.

After I've studied my face, which really wasn't as bad as I expected, we sit down and have breakfast.

They both have a lot to tell me and it's nice hearing about it. When Alice finishes up by telling me about work and how well she's doing, Rose turns her head and our eyes connect, she looks thoughtful and I lift a brow in question.

"Bella, Emmett has told me a bit about Edward and it sounds like he had it quite rough as a kid. Have you two spoken about that?"

I nod my head as I remember Edward's expression as he told me about his Mom.

"He told me about his Mom."

Alice turns to me, no surprise on her face, so she must've known too.

"Do you think he can change?"

I sigh loudly.

"I think he already has, he's promised exclusivity and I'm not under the impression that this is going to be easy, but it's worth it."

"If there is anyone in the world that could tame a pussy hound like Edward, it's you Bella." Alice starts laughing and I find myself grinning at her words. I really hope she's right.

"You might want to call Charlie." Rose suddenly looks sheepish and she starts fiddling with her bracelet.

I sit up in shock and annoyance.

"You told my Dad? Oh crap! Why did you do that?"

"Because I was worried, we both were. Edward has cleared you a vacation for next week so you can go and see Charlie and have a break. I don't think you should be here at the moment." Alice's eyes glaze over with tears again as she squeezes my hand.

I nod my head because in reality I'd love to see my Dad, he always has a straight forward response to everything and I value his opinion more than anyone's, including my own at times.

"I'm going to pack your bag and Edward has offered to drive you to Forks, I can take you if you don't feel comfortable with that." Rose pauses and glances sideways at me.

"No, that sounds fine."

Alice pulls at my arm.

"Come and have some breakfast, we've made enough to feed the population of Forks."

After we've eaten and cleared away, I help Rose with the last of my packing and it's not long before we hear a knock at the door. Rose walks out of my room and leaves me on my own.

I turn and see Edwatd in my doorway and I smile gently, it hurts but I can't help it. He looks so handsome and that safe feeling washes over me. He strides over to me and wraps his arms around me. I fall into his embrace and breath in his familiar smell.

"How are you feeling?" He pulls back and looks down at me.

"Better than I expected. You don't have to drive me to Forks."

"I know, but I want to." He brushes his fingertips gently over my sore face, warmth spreads over my cheeks from his touch.

"Thank you."

"Don't worry about work either, I've told my father about the situation and he thinks it's a great idea."

I nod and bury my face back into his chest. We stand like that for a while, we finally break away when we hear the girls enter my room.

"You all packed Bella?"

I look over at Alice and nod, I try to stop the tears that suddenly threaten to spill down my cheeks. I just feel overwhelmed, I want to see Charlie, but I'll miss being here. I glance round my room and grab up my bag. Edward quickly and gently takes it from me, he nods at the girls and walks out of my room. He turns as he gets to the door.

"I'll take this down to the car and wait for you there."

I watch as he leaves and turn to Rose and Alice.

"I love you both, thank you for everything."

They both hug me and we squeeze tightly, a promise of support and love flows between us.

"We love you too, sorry for not being here enough for you. I really hope you have a relaxing break. Don't go and do all Charlie's housework, he's got Sue for that."

I laugh at Rose and her blunt delivery, Charlie still lives like a bachelor, despite his new relationship. She knows that I wouldn't ever leave without helping.

They both wave from the apartment door as I make my way down the stairs and towards Edward.

I feel the butterflies in my tummy as I descend the steps, when I open the door and see him leaning against his gorgeous car with his wayfarer sunglasses on, I gulp back the drool gathering in my mouth.

The thought of spending a lot of alone time with him is both nerve wracking and exciting.

He smiles and nods, before opening the door for me.

"Your carriage awaits m'lady." He bows and I laugh as I get in and strap up.

I watch as he slides in and marvel to myself about how graceful and gorgeous he really is. We slip into traffic and can feel myself getting sleepy, I watch out of the window as we leave Seattle and head towards Forks.

"I'm truly sorry for what happened with James, I have a feeling it's my fault."

I snap my head back to look at him in confusion, his eyes look over at me before returning to the road.

"How could that have been your fault?"

"Me and James have a lot of history, I think he saw you as a way to get to me."

"Do you think they'll catch him?" I keep my eyes on his side profile as I wait for his reply. The tension shows in his jaw.

"I don't know, he's wanted for a lot more than assault. He's wanted for countless rapes, fraud, money laundering and drug charges. They've got enough evidence now to arrest him and put him away for a really long time."

"How did they get more evidence?"

"They went to his bar with a warrant and found videos on his computer as well as a lot of drugs and drug money and his accounts."

"Videos?" The word chokes out and I almost don't want to know what was on them.

"Of him raping and abusing women. They are trying to find the women but some are missing, they are treating them as possible homicides."

"Wow, I wouldn't have guessed. Well, until he did what he did." I feel a shiver go through me, I was so close to going through more than I could've imagined. That could've been me.

"Hey, it's going to be okay. They will find him, eventually. I won't let him get his hands on you again." Menace laces each word.

"I'm sure you have better things to do than look after me."

"I want to do this Bella. I care about you." He turns to look at me, a frown on his face. I find myself captured by his eyes and the sincerity in them.

James really is dangerous and the realisation, of how lucky I am hits me as I stare out of the window. Large drops of rain beat at it and I watch as they slowly trail down to the bottom. I'm really glad to see the back of Seattle, the thought of being with my Dad is comforting and the normality that will come with it is suddenly very appealing.

I feel my eyelids getting heavy as Edward blasts the heaters on to take the chill out of the air.

"Have some rest, it's going to take a while."

I nod my head in understanding and wrap my jacket around myself a little tighter.


	22. Chapter 22

**I love this story, I have a lovely connection with these characters but I have to confess that I've had a bit of a block on it for a while. It seems like it does come to me, but it takes ages. **

**I don't want to rush it. I think it and you deserve better than rushed, crappy chapters. So this is why it's not been updated as much as I would've liked. **

**I've tried putting it down and working on other stories and that seems to be working! Woohoo!**

**I love Pussyhound because he may act like a hound but I think he's really more of a pussy (cat.)**

**I love you guys! **

**I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

I open my eyes and immediately realise that we've stopped. I quickly glance over at Edward's seat but he's not there. Panic and confusion start to spread through me as I sit up and look around. Finally I spot him in the gas station, I shake my head and laugh nervously at my own pathetic silliness as I watch him walk out holding a bag. His brow is furrowed and concern is etched on his handsome face.

I can only imagine that it has to do with what happened to me and I just want to smooth those lines away with my fingertips, lips and tongue. I close my eyes and lean back against the head rest again, my head feels completely messed up as well as incredibly sore.

I hear him buckle up and the car starts to move again. I peek at the clock display and realise that I've been asleep for over an hour.

"Have a nice sleep there?" He laughs and glances at me as he turns the heat up.

"Yes, thanks." I smile and then I feel it disappear when I remember what he said about James. I feel like I need to know more.

"So you and James were friends?"

He turns to look at me while we're at a stop light, before returning his attention to the road. I wait patiently for him to speak.

"I met him while I was going through a difficult phase. My only goal in life was to simultaneously; piss of my Dad and get laid."

He laughs bitterly and shakes his head.

"I know that probably isn't nice to hear Bella but I want to be honest with you."

I nod my head and then realise that he can't see me with his attention on the road.

"Okay, I get that and I definitely appreciate the honesty."

"It wasn't long after I turned sixteen. I started going to parties, crazy parties. I would drag Emmett with me, until he got his act together and that was when I met James." He glances at me sideways, as though he's gauging my response.

"It was the first party that I went to on my own, I was completely pissed at Emmett for abandoning me, when in walked James. He had girls hanging off him and it was known that he could get drugs which made him even more appealing. We were pretty inseparable for a few years until he changed. I think I changed too, I stopped taking drugs and I wasn't into the party scene as much." His eyes slide over to me again quickly.

"I only did it whilst at parties and never anything too hard. James on the other hand, he was on some really hard stuff and I don't think he ever really understood why I wouldn't get into it." He shrugs his shoulders before continuing.

"I guess I had some level of sensibility. Well after that he started getting into other things, sexually, and would talk proudly about how he'd treat women badly. Don't get me wrong, I know I'm no angel, but I always make sure that they know what the deal is. I wouldn't ever hurt anyone physically. I knew he was into some tough shit and I even knew that he found it hard to hear the word no. I can't help but feel partially responsible."

I watch his face and see a mixture of sadness and regret colour his features.

"There's no way that you are even a tiny bit responsible Edward." I can feel the tears well up in my eyes as I see how much he's beating himself up over this.

"I wish I could believe that but he probably wouldn't have done what he did, if he hadn't realised that you were with me. He's still bitter about how I left things."

"You are not responsible. He is. He's sick."

He turns his head at my passionate outburst and it makes me jump when he suddenly bangs his palms on the steering wheel.

"I want to fucking kill him for what he tried to do to you. How he touched you. You deserve better than that. You deserve better than all this."

A heavy silence hangs between us as I try to digest everything that he's said. Is he saying that I deserve better than him? I don't even know what we are or if it's going to last but I want him in my life. I can't describe it but it feels like I was meant to meet him. I examine his side profile, every inch of his face seems familiar and safe.

He reaches behind him and grabs the bag from the gas station out of the back and passes it to me.

"I bought some drinks and snacks. Help yourself."

"Thank you."

He turns briefly and smiles.

"Anytime."

I delve into the stack of snacks and pull out a candy bar and a bottle of water. He pulls out a bottle of coke.

"How's your Dad? I'm not pulling you away from him, am I?" I ask between mouthfuls.

"No, he's fine. He has Jessica and Carlisle Cullen is dropping in on him most days."

"That's good, I'm glad he's doing better." I rub his arm in what I hope is a comforting gesture.

"Me too. I've wasted too much time being pissed at him. He's not perfect but he's the only Dad I've got."

"I think it's great that you've managed to forgive him. It shows what kind of man you are."

He shoots me a questioning look.

"What kind of man am I then Bella?"

"Kind, caring, generous. Hot." I laugh as he pulls a face at me.

"Well I know that last one." He drums his fingers on the steering wheel.

I roll my eyes and laugh.

"Modest too."

I hear my cell as it starts ringing and I dive into my bag to find it. I turn to Edward as I read the display.

"It's Charlie."

He nods as a response and turns down the music as I answer the call.

"Hey Dad."

"Bells, I'm not at home tonight, I'm working a night shift but you know where the spare is. Let yourself in. Is it Alice or Rose with you?" It sounds like he's walking.

"It's actually Edward who's bringing me." I grip the phone tightly, his warm, familiar voice makes me long to see him.

"Who?" His gruff voice is suddenly guarded. I quickly clarify.

"Edward Mason." I twirl a piece of hair in between my fingers, nervously.

"Eds boy? Why's he bringing you?" He sounds confused and I wince slightly at his sharp tone.

"I'll explain later, I can't wait to see you Dad."

"Me too Bells. I hope you're alright? Your _friend_ can sleep on the couch. See you tomorrow." He enunciates couch.

"Yes, I'll be okay. He will. Love you Dad."

"You too, bye." He hangs up and I stare at my phone until it automatically locks.

"Everything alright?" Edward sounds nervous and I bite back a laugh.

"He's cleaning his guns, ready for our arrival." I can't stop the laugh this time and he rolls his eyes.

"Seriously?" Both his eyebrows are raised and I'm sure that I can see a bead of sweat on his perfect forehead.

"No, he won't be home until the morning but he said that you've got to sleep on the couch. Sorry." I suddenly realise that I'm just assuming that he's going to stay. I peek over at him.

"Unless you weren't planning on staying?"

He tilts his head to the side and then sighs.

"I'd rather stay tonight and make sure you're alright. I can always book into a hotel if it's easier."

"No. I mean it's fine, Charlie's fine with you staying."

"That's sorted then. I'll stay for a night and then I'll set off."

I nod, gratitude wells up inside of me. He doesn't have to stay, he didn't even have to bring me here. He did though, and that means the world to me.

We talk about music and light subjects as we drive towards Forks. The atmosphere lifts and we both end up laughing and smiling. Everything seems momentarily forgotten as we tease and joke.

Edward's phone starts to ring as we are arguing light heartedly about our favourite TV programs. He glances at it and then slowly pulls over to answer the call. I fiddle with my sweater while he gets out of the car. I can't help but watch as he paces back and forth, he looks angry.

He gets back in and we take off in silence.

"Is everything okay?" I can't take the sudden tension in the car, it was going so well.

"It's fine, just work." His answer is short and abrupt and I don't attempt prying any further.

When we arrive at my childhood home it's pouring with rain and we both make a run for the front door. I find the key under the fake rock on the porch and we both walk in. Edward immediately takes my bags upstairs and he dumps his behind the couch.

He paces until I can't take it anymore.

"Edward, what's wrong? You're making me feel really anxious."

He strides over to me and he grabs my face gently in his large hands.

His eyes search for something before his lips collide with mine. It seems frantic and my lips move in time with his. I feel his tongue as it plunges into my mouth and it starts to seem desperate. I pull away and try to regulate my breathing and heart rate. I place my hands on his chest.

"Whats wrong? Tell me, please. I want to be here for you."

He shakes his head as he answers.

"Nothing, I just want to be with you. I want to forget everything." His hands smooth over my arms and my body reacts to him immediately.

I take his hand and pull him towards the stairs. I walk up slowly and lead him into my room. The bed is already made, not that it would've stopped me. I just want to feel his skin on mine, feel that closeness. I feel like he's gone somewhere in his head and I don't like it.

We pull at each other's clothes as we kiss. When we are both naked and I can feel his warmth against mine, we pause as I run my hands over the lines of his gorgeous body.

His eyes still look lost and I make him look at me.

"Don't leave me, stay here."

He rests his forehead against mine and sighs.

"I'm still here."

There's a loud knocking on the front door and we both stare at each other for a second before I get up and rush round, grabbing my clothes. I pull on my jeans as I rush for the stairs.

I take them two at a time and run my fingers through my hair before pulling the door open.

"Oh wow. Hey B."

Jake is stood on the step with a big grin on his face. This isn't what I was expecting and the thought of Edward naked in my bedroom is making the idea of slamming the door shut and bolting it, really tempting.


End file.
